


Out Of Your System

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Spanking, Strap-Ons, im an idiot, theyre idiots, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Sometimes adding an extra layer to your friendship... isn't so bad.





	1. Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control. Happy pride, yall.
> 
> (I'll be sure to give warnings for the more kinkier stuff so you can skip if you need to.)

Ch 1: Just This Once

 

Kara’s apartment was warm and fresh with the wide windows thrown open to the summer night air. It was growing late. The hour hand on the wall clock crept towards eleven and there was a muffled commotion by the front door as feet struggled to be slipped into shoes and purses and phones were safely accounted for. It had been a rare night off for all of them and they took full advantage of it. Nia stumbled out of the door first with Kelly after running the gauntlet of goodbye hugs, waving around her phone to show them her uber alert. Sam and Alex were hot on her heels to make sure Ruby and her friends hadn’t burned the house down. (She hadn’t, but it was a reoccuring teasing line after she had attempted to pop a bag of popcorn with her newfound Kryptonian powers the year before.) Kara had scooped Alex into a massive hug and promised that she would show up for training the following morning before work. That left Kara, Jess, and Lena.

 

“Jess,  _ please _ promise me that you’re not going to do any work tomorrow.” Lena pinned her assistant, her  _ friend _ in the off hours, with a stern expression.

 

It would have been more stern if she wasn’t pink faced and slightly inebriated. Jess sighed and hiked her purse up onto her shoulder.

 

“Only if you won’t.”

 

Kara flopped dramatically onto Lena with her arms loose around her shoulders. “Yeah, Lena. No working tomorrow.”

 

Lena huffed and gave up before she could even really fight the two of them. “At least not until the afternoon, then.”

 

Jess grinned. “Deal. I’m dragging Charlie to the market tomorrow morning anyways.”

 

“Good. Now shoo, and tell Charlie hi for me.” Lena shrugged off Kara and gave her a polite hug.

 

“I will, goodnight. Goodnight, Ka- _ ooph-” _

 

Lena bit back a laugh as Kara scooped up the petite woman into an equally massive hug that everyone else had gotten that night. Eventually Jess was on her way and Kara’s apartment fell into a companionable ease. Lena shouldered playfully past her best friend and wandered into the open space shared by the dining area and the kitchen. It had become habit the past year-ish for Lena to stay over on Friday nights after she and James broke up, giving in to Kara’s suggestion of  _ You never got to have sleepovers growing up and I didn’t really either but it’s an essential part of friendship so we need to catch up _ . It wasn’t like Lena could refuse her even if she wanted to. She craved the normalcy that Kara offered and selfishly fell into a new routine. They watched trashy movies, old cartoon TV shows, and youtube videos ranging from vine compilations to street food vendors to a gourmet chef trying to recreate snacks to knife restoration to any science video they could get their hands on. And cute puppy videos. So many cute puppies. Winn had even managed to get them an original Nintendo and some games. They would watch or play, eat snacks and drink and generally forget the outside world existed for a few blissful hours until exhaustion tugged at their eyes and they fell into bed. It had been an amazing addition to Lena’s routine and one that made her feel less like a corporate robot.

 

“ _ Ugh _ .”

 

The quiet clatter of Kara kicking her heels off behind her made Lena glance over her shoulder. She had dressed in a stylishly casual outfit that evening of black skinny jeans and a sleeveless royal blue top that looked lightweight and a little slinky. Lena would have had to have been an idiot to not recognize how attractive her best friend was, and it had turned into a point of teasing when she had drunkenly admitted that she would let her have her way with her if they  _ weren’t _ friends. It had purely been a wine-soaked-brain comment and that had been over a year ago. Kara had playfully taken it in stride, though James had given Lena an odd look. Her relationship with him had just ended and he had happened to go out with the group one last time before he moved back to a new job in Metropolis. It hadn’t been working, and they both gracefully managed to navigate a mutual breakup, even if it had hurt. Lena hated that he felt that he needed to leave, but the most mature thing he had told her through the entire situation was  _ I don’t want you to lose your friends too. _

 

And now? Now Lena was enjoying being single and having an actual social life with a slowly growing group of close friends. Sure, she had tried dating some people. A nice dinner with an interesting man here, an engaging coffee date with an intelligent woman there, but all in all she wasn’t ready to put herself back out there yet. And after Mon-El, Kara was in the same boat. She had been drifting much longer than Lena but she was happy. More in tune with herself and who she was and what she wanted. It was refreshing to see her best friend so alive and vibrant and Lena hoped she would find someone to help nurture that in partnership with her. Her brief ruminitions were interrupted as Kara gave her a gleeful look, and then bolted at a human speed in the direction of the living area.

 

“ _ Dibs on the couch!” _

 

“I-what- _ HEY!” _

 

Kara dodged past her in a whirl of blonde hair as Lena kicked off her own shoes and bum-rushed the couch, hot on her heels. She just managed to eek past, laughing like the teenager she never really got to be, when strong arms wrapped around her and carefully spun her in the opposite direction. Lena stumbled around the coffee table just as Kara flopped onto the couch with a triumphant laugh, somehow managing to save her shins some bruises from the edge of the furniture.

 

“Oh you  _ asshole.” _ Lena laughed and scooped up a throw pillow.

 

“No, wait- _ brf-” _

 

Lena clocked her square in the face and Kara dissolved into laughter. But she moved her legs as her upper body slumped into the cushions, leaving more than enough room for Lena to curl up comfortably next to her. She was glad she had opted for her own stylish pants because it meant she could sit as lazily as she wanted. So she did.

 

“You  _ must _ be a two year old.” She teased, feeling warm and cozy from the good evening, good company, and good alcohol. A siren wailed in the distance and Kara listened for a moment, and then relaxed.

 

“False alarm. Okay, but, like. If I’m two then you’re, like, a zygote.”

 

Lena walloped her again on the hip as Kara laughed.

 

“Oh no, wait, what’s the english word for before a zygote-”

 

Lena twisted up onto her knees and brought the pillow down again. She got in two more hefty swings when Kara lurched up at her. She wrapped her arms around her when she was mid up-swing with a triumphant  _ HAH _ . An undignified squeak escaped her chest and Kara hauled her back down to the couch with a cackle and a lithe leg slung around the back of her legs. Lena protested as the world turned on its side and she found herself trapped in Kara’s grip with her face smooshed uncomfortably into the back cushion of the couch. She could hear and feel her laughter, warm in her ears and vibrating through her chest. Lena harrumphed through smushed lips and let the fight bleed out of her body. The lunge had been a  _ very _ Kara thing to do. It was a habit for her to snuggle up to all of their friends who allowed it like a koala. A much  _ smarter _ koala  _ thankyouverymuch _ , but a clinger nonetheless. It had been a culture shock to Lena in the beginning, but she had eventually realized how much she needed the contact.

 

“‘M gonna get makeup on your couch.” She mumbled, trying to figure out how to wriggle her arms back underneath her from where they were splayed awkwardly across the arm of the couch.

 

Kara jostled them and Lena’s gin-softened brain had a hard time telling where exactly her limbs were, but she managed to get her left arm back and into the crease of the couch. She turned her face and let herself rest in the space in between the cushion and Kara’s head. She got a noseful of golden hair and relaxed bonelessly for her weekly dose of Kara-contact.

 

“I think I’ll stay here a while.” She murmured as Kara’s arms relaxed into a comfortable weight on her back. “Sleepy.”

 

“There’s a bed twenty feet away.” Kara’s voice hummed close by.

 

“That requires effort.”

 

“Okay, but would you mind not laying directly on my bladder please?”

 

Lena snorted and shifted her hips and her leg that had gotten trapped by Kara’s.

 

“Thanks-”

 

Kara’s ribbing trailed off and Lena puffed out a sigh. “Y’know, maybe stop me before I have that much gin again, okay? I’m not in college anymore.”

 

Kara only hummed high in her chest in response.

 

“I wish we had stopped for drunk food.” Lena mumbled slowly in a slight slur, feeling extra floaty at the moment. “I really want some french fries. With cheese and bacon. And then i want to take a double cheeseburger and stuff a fried chicken sandwich in between them. Or pizza. Can we order some pizza?”

 

When Kara only continued to respond with short answers instead of her usual eagerness about food, even a tipsy Lena Luthor knew something wasn’t quite right. She huffed another sigh against Kara’s neck and struggled to sit up. She wriggled into a slightly propped up position where she could see her face but froze at the odd sound that was pulled from Kara’s chest. Kara’s arms tightened around her again and held her still.

 

“Kara? Are you okay?” She asked, apprehension coiling in her chest as she finally looked at her.

 

Her face was flushed and her eyes were squeezed shut. Lena watched the muscles in her neck bob with a swallow. Lena tried again to extricate herself but as soon as she shifted again Kara’s eyes flew open and she sucked in a deep breath.

 

“Hang-hang on a second.”

 

Lena froze again, her brow drawing down in confusion. “Kara?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Um. Mentally? Panicking. Panicking a lot. Physically? Uh. Dandy.”

 

“...dandy?”

 

“Yeah, and I’m a little at a loss here. Just. Um. Sit still for a minute? Please?” She rushed out quickly, staring valiantly at the ceiling.

 

“Kara-” Lena made an actual effort to sit up and immediately realized her mistake when her hips jolted up into hers with another sound. A quiet whine.

 

Lena was then very aware of how close she was pressed against her, and now how Kara’s lean muscular thigh felt between her legs. In just the most dangerous spot. A zip of pleasure crackled up her spine and Lena sucked in a breath as the unconscious movement made Kara press into her clit and  _ oh god _ this was not good. Fire raced across her skin but the sudden lance of mortification was hotter.

 

“ _ Oh no _ .”

 

Kara huffed a single depreciative laugh. “Stupid body.”

 

“Sorry.” Lena managed to eek out, unable to move away because if she did so she would press against Kara again, who was holding her still to keep that from happening again.

 

“Yeah, um. Me too?”

 

“Up on three?”

 

“Yeah okay. One-”

 

“Two-

 

“Three.”

 

Neither one of them moved, but the thigh pressed against her flexed and Lena was rudely reminded of the deep pull that she hadn’t really paid attention to recently.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ don’t do  _ that _ .” She hissed, trying not to look at Kara’s face. Her own burned in embarrassment and Lena knew that this was bound to get tricky. If not even more awkward than it already was. “I can’t get up if you don’t let go, Kara.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid-”

 

“Kara-”

 

“-and if you leave and don’t come back I’ll understand-”

 

“Kara-”

 

“-I think I’ll go do a polar bear plunge in the arctic-”

 

“ _ Kara-” _

 

“-or maybe just launch myself into space-”

 

Without moving anything below her shoulders, Lena blindly reached up with her free hand. She found Kara’s jaw and with clumsy fingers, covered her mouth. Kara stilled.

 

“Thank you. Now be quiet for a second.”

 

Kara nodded against her hand and Lena couldn’t help but notice how soft her lips were under the pads of her fingers. Or how her warm breath felt washing over her knuckles. Lena swallowed down thick panic and carefully removed her hand to brace it on the edge of the couch. This wasn’t exactly what she had been expecting to happen that evening. Or  _ ever _ . They were always considerate about how they sat together or touched each other, never having needed or even thought of something  _ more _ beyond friendship. Well. Not until now, in an accident orchestrated by well meaning teasing and the unfortunate position of limbs.

 

Everything felt too hot. Too constraining. Too sensitive. Lena’s attention was torn between trying to hype herself up to get off Kara, and the aching pull low in her belly. It had been… a while since she had gotten any kind of action that wasn’t from her own hand. Which didn’t bother her  _ too _ much, it was far less messy and stressful than dating someone new or risking a one-night-stand. But it didn’t erase the fact that the more base instinct to grind her hips down was screaming unintelligibly at her.

 

But this was  _ Kara _ . Her best friend. She couldn’t do that to her. Lena refused to do that to her. It wouldn’t be fair.

 

What was really throwing her into a panic was the realization that if it  _ did _ happen she wouldn’t mind.

 

“So, um.” She cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to form thoughts around how heavy her heartbeat was in between her legs. “I’m so sorry, but what should we do? Should i rip off the bandaid and pretend this didn’t happen? Should I call a car?”

 

“Yeah, uh, you can, that’s fine.”

 

“What exactly? All of it?”

 

Kara fell silent. Lena tried not to think about how their stomachs were pressing together. How she could feel her breathing. How warm and solid she felt against her. How the small part of her brain encouraging her to throw herself over that line she was toeing was getting more insistent. How her body seemed to continue to heat and she could feel betraying arousal pooling in between her legs. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and found Kara watching her carefully, her face still flushed and her eyes full of the same mix of panic and base desire that Lena felt. Lena was about to ask again when Kara whispered something.

 

“What if it’s just this once?”

 

Lena felt her brain grind to a halt. She was also pretty sure they both stopped breathing for a moment. Kara’s face grew impossibly flushed when she realized what she had said and Lena’s attention was drawn to how her fingers clenched nervously against her back, scorching through her thin top and leading her brain down an even more convoluted path. A path of wondering what those strong, sure fingers would feel like against her. Inside her.

 

“No, you’re right, I shouldn’t have said that, it was stupid-”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kara nearly stopped breathing again. “W-what?”

 

“Just this once. It’s not like… we’re not actually dating or anything. We’re just uh... unless you don’t want to.” She rambled, trying to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. “I can leave, we can pretend this never happened, we can-”

 

“You just said okay.” Kara cut across her.

 

“But not if you don’t want to.”

 

“Well, I mean, it’s been… I-I trust you. That’s not an issue.” Kara tried to return her gaze to the ceiling but her eyes kept dragging back to Lena. Kept flitting lower to her chin and past. “And you’re  _ really _ pretty. It’s unfair, I hope you know that. I’ve told you that before  _ oh my god Kara stop talking. _ ”

 

Lena had to blush at that. How could she not, when Kara had a thigh firmly pressed against her? She had told her the same thing before, but it was different in such a new context. And it  _ had _ been a while. It would be nice to have someone else do the work for a change, and she  _ did _ trust Kara.

 

“Kara.”

 

Blue eyes trained back on her face. Lena took a deep breath and steeled herself, shoving aside the fraction of her brain yelling at her to  _ slow the fuck down this isn’t a good idea _ .

 

“If I ask you to touch me, will you?”

 

She felt Kara’s breath hitch in her chest and her fingers pressed tighter into her back. She nodded hesitantly. Her mouth worked for a long minute as she searched for her words.

 

“What do you need?”

 

It was such a simple question but it pushed Lena’s body into overdrive. Slowly, Lena moved her hips again, creating a little space in between them. Kara gasped quietly as Lena’s thigh pressed a little more firmly against her before drawing back a few inches.

 

“Do you want me to touch you too?” Lena asked, holding herself just above her best friend, her grip on the edge of the couch white-knuckled.

 

Kara nodded again, more sure of herself. “Just this once?”

 

“Yeah. Just this once.” Lena agreed with her heartbeat roaring in her ears, prying her hand from the couch and reaching in between them.

 

She felt Kara’s hand slide around her side to the fasten of her pants as she jerked open the button to her jeans. That nagging thought of  _ this is a bad idea, you shouldn’t do this _ continued on a loop in her head and she was about to balk again when her waistband loosened and a warm hand slid into the front of her underwear. All higher brain function ceased when Kara’s fingers slid over her clit and into the slick heat that had gathered, drawing the sharp tingling ache of pleasure tighter. Lena moaned and slumped forward, her forehead pressing into the couch cushion next to Kara’s head. Just that once touch felt so sinfully  _ good _ . She heard Kara murmur something in Kryptonian under her breath as she started slow circles of light pressure around her clit, the tips of her fingers unbelievably warm and sliding easily over her. Lena’s brain short-circuited and she fumbled with the zipper of Kara’s pants for just a second before drawing it down and pressing her own hand flat to her abdomen.

 

Dear god  _ help _ her, she was sleeping with her best friend.

 

Lena pushed her hand underneath the waistband of Kara’s underwear, down, down with her heart stuck in her throat, past the thatch of coarse hair, and into the silky slick heat between her legs. She easily found the little bundle of nerves and swiped her fingers over it. Kara gasped and tried not to roll her hips too harshly into Lena’s hand, her fingers stuttering for a moment against her. She couldn’t help but sigh at how warm and wet Kara felt, and she had the selfish urge to dip lower to find out how soft she actually was. But Kara’s fingers started a bolder, heavier pattern against her clit and it was all she could do to mirror her. Fire roiled in her belly, licking against the inside of her ribs and choking her lungs, leaving her tongue heavy in her mouth as her hips rolled mindlessly against Kara’s hand. She moved her fingers faster against Kara and relished the small sounds she made. Kara’s other hand left her back and slid down, splaying greedily over her rear as she moaned breathlessly in Lena’s ear.

 

It was awkward. More than awkward. A  _ maybe we should stop and talk about this _ kind of awkward. This wasn’t normal  _ friend _ behavior, or what she would associate with it. But it felt too good and they didn’t stop and their bodies coiled tighter at a million miles an hour, bucking against each other’s hands. It was so fast and so rushed that she felt like she was hurtling towards something she wasn’t remotely ready for. Lena didn’t want to stop, and the way Kara was pulling her into her hand was a sure sign that she didn’t want to either. In an attempt to get a little less guilt out of the entire situation, Lena tried to pretend that Kara’s fingers weren’t, well,  _ Kara’s _ . Her mind rapidly cycled through scenarios of random attractive women with blurry features, trying to find a different face to think about.  _ Anyone _ else to think about. Her brain gravitated towards someone athletic with tanned skin and long hair as the knot in her belly tightened tighter and tighter with their frantic swipes.

 

She was doing okay until the faceless woman focused into familiar pouting lips and clear blue eyes. Lena couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped and Kara’s fingers pulled her roughly over the edge into release. Her mind fell blank as her hips jolted into her friend’s hand, briefly registering Kara’s soft slew of english and Kryptonian as she came messily against Lena’s fingers. Hot pleasure blossomed out from her hips and where Kara’s fingers stuttered over her clit, slick with arousal.

 

Lena didn’t know how long it lasted for. A few seconds? Half a minute? Longer? But one thing she  _ did _ know was that it was one of the best orgasms she had experienced in months. Her mind was blissfully blank and her hips unconsciously ground into Kara’s hand. Eventually the waves pulsing through her hips subsided and she crashed back to Kara’s denim blue couch. Back to reality. Back to what they did. Back to Kara’s fingers resting on her and the low pull of sickening guilt in her stomach.

 

Oh god, she just had sex with her best friend.

 

Oh no.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Oh Jesus  _ fuck mother bitch _ .

 

Lena carefully withdrew her hand and tried not to pay attention too closely to how her slick fingers felt against Kara’s toned abdomen, or how it drew another soft moan from the woman underneath her. She swallowed down the overpowering urge to just  _ bolt _ . Kara deserved more than her running away. Lena felt her face burn with embarrassment and tried looking at Kara. They exchanged an uncomfortably awkward look and carefully separated.

 

“So. Uh. We should talk about that.” Lena started, refastening her pants as she sat up, trying to ignore how sticky her fingers felt.

 

Kara sat up and moved to the end of the couch, her face red as she balled her lips over her teeth. “Mhhmm. Yep. That would be wise.”

 

The silence stretched in between them and Lena felt as if they had both simultaneous jumped into a thicket of muck and then over a cliff with a wall in between them. It didn’t feel good at all.

 

“If you want to leave right now I won’t blame you for anything.” Kara started, twisting her hands in her lap and reaching to nervously adjust the glasses that weren’t on her face anymore. Lena felt her stomach lurch with a weird swoop when the low light glinted off of the traces of slick on Kara’s fingers.

 

“I-yes. That might be the smartest thing I do tonight.” Lena muttered and pushed herself up onto shaky legs. “But we’ll talk about… this. Soon. I promise.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Lena looked back at Kara and her heart sank. The usually bubbly and exuberant woman looked incredibly small and she could see that her eyes were growing glassy with tears. Lena swallowed down her scraps of pride and clumsily shuffled around the coffee table to kneel in front of her. Kara finally looked at her and Lena saw she was just as scared as she was.

 

“This isn’t a bad thing, Kara. We just… need to talk about what it meant. And if it was something more.”

 

“Or something not.”

 

Lena swallowed thickly against the lump of guilt in her throat. “Or something not.”

 

Kara nodded and sucked in a deep fortifying breath. “Do you want me to fly you home?”

 

“Darling, you’re drunk.” Lena managed a quirk of a smile. “I’ll call a car.”

 

Kara looked as if she wanted to say something else but just nodded and forced a smile. “Then I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

Lena tried to smile back but all she could manage was a half-quirk that didn’t really reach the rest of her features. Before she could get into any more trouble, she stood up and bid Kara a soft goodbye as her guilt started to eat her alive. Lena located her shoes, slipped them on, scooped up her phone and purse, and opened the front door. She looked back one more time, waved weakly at Kara who was still watching her from the couch, and left. Later when she got home after a numb car ride she tried not to cry too hard when she could still smell Kara on her fingers.

 

* * *

 

Lena didn’t text Kara the next day, nor did she get one back. Nor Sunday. She couldn’t muster the courage to say  _ hey remember when we slept together while we were drunk _ in a more subtle manner. So she just… didn’t.

 

Instead she threw herself into work Saturday morning around seven thirty after a restless night of strange dreams. Dreams of parted pink pouty lips and loose golden curls. She had woken up with a slight hangover, a dry mouth, and a betraying slickness in between her legs that she valiantly ignored. Sunday hadn’t gone much better. Then Monday rolled around and Lena buried herself into her work at L Corp, working until she could barely keep her eyes open. She had told Kara  _ soon _ , but she was terrified of what would happen when when  _ soon _ was  _ now _ . She texted Kara  _ soon _ before she passed out on her desk at home.

 

On Tuesday she took an hour in the evening to start trying to sort through her feelings after a cryptic online session with her Doctor. The therapist she had started seeing the year prior had nearly had a stroke when she elaborated on her box theory, but had quickly helped her figure out a process to curb some of that. So she started unpacking that messy box and wrote through nearly six pages of legal paper more confused than before. Many of the questions needed input from Kara and she knew that she would have to bite the bullet sooner or later.

 

The worst part was the guilt. And that she missed Kara desperately. She missed the random texts to just check in on her to see if she had eaten or the bored ramble when she blew up Lena’s phone for a solid half hour. She missed the cute pictures of animals she rescued or the view above National City when the sky was aflame from the sunset. She missed her best friend and Lena was terrified that she had fucked everything up. She didn’t sleep Tuesday night. She texted Kara  _ soon _ around 3 AM.

 

Around eleven on Wednesday night, feeling like death walking and probably looking like it too, Lena’s phone buzzed. A single five word text had her automatically swiping and pressing call before she realized what was happening. The line picked up after the first ring.

 

“ _ Lena-” _

 

“No.”

 

She could hear Kara balk with a stutter. “ _ I-what?” _

 

“No, I’m not mad at you.” Lena breathed, sinking into the black leather couch in her living room, grimacing at the twinge under her left shoulder blade.

 

“ _ I. Oh.” _

 

Lena could hear the relief in her voice and kicked herself when she realized what was going on.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you and you thought I was avoiding you..”

 

Her response was a statement, and she couldn’t hide how tired she sounded.

 

“ _ I mean. You told me soon three times, I guess I should have asked how soon you meant for soon to be?” _

 

Lena sighed and rubbed at her eyes, feeling like the last couple days were finally catching up to her. “No, Kara, don’t do that, this isn’t your fault. I’m just... emotionally constipated.” 

 

Lena listened to Kara breathe quietly and rubbed away the tears that bubbled up with the heavy weight of guiltly shame in her chest. It wasn’t centered on what they had  _ done _ , but that Lena knew her silence had hurt her best friend.

 

“I’m so sorry. I-” She swallowed thickly. “I was afraid. I  _ am _ afraid.”

 

“ _ Hey, I’m pretty scared too. And to be fair, I didn’t text you either.” _

 

Lena didn’t have an answer to that other than  _ but you were waiting on me and that wasn’t fair _ . They listened to each other silently for a long moment before she rolled her eyes at herself.

 

“We’re pretty bad at this whole talking thing for being best friends.”

 

Kara breathed a laugh through the line. “ _ Just a little. The, uh, situation’s a bit different. I, well. Yeah, different. I don’t know how else to describe this without misinterpreting my own words and making it worse.” _

 

“Weird, comes to mind.”

 

Kara laughed quietly. “ _ Yeah, this is… beyond weird. But… I don’t think it’s bad?” _

 

“No, not bad. Kara, do you want to talk now? I can’t promise I’ll be very coherent.”

 

“ _ Why, are you okay? Are you sick?” _

 

“Yes, no, I… I’ve just had a couple busy days.” Lena dodged. She was feeling loose lipped, but not nearly enough to admit that she had been avoiding sleep in case she had more suggestive dreams about Kara.

 

“ _ Mhmm. _ ”

 

Lena could tell that Kara knew she was lying, but was letting it slide. For now.

 

“ _ I’d rather you try to get some sleep then.” _

 

“Kara, I-”

 

“ _ Lena.” _

 

She huffed in mild annoyance at the no nonsense tone in Kara’s voice. “Fine. I’ll go to sleep.”

 

“ _ Good. Then maybe tomorrow we can figure out when we want to… talk.” _

 

Lena sighed. “I’ll be an adult and put it on my schedule.”

 

“ _ Oh my god, if you actually do that I will make fun of you for forever. FOREVER.” _

 

Lena grumbled something about mean old ladies, a real grin finally pulling at her mouth as they hesitantly fell back into their familiar comfortable teasing. She could feel some of the swirling emotions in her chest start to settle and her exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. Lena held the phone away from her face and yawned widely, sliding a little bit deeper into her couch cushions.

 

“ _ Hey, go to bed.” _

 

“Ugh,  _ fine _ , I’m going. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

_ “Tomorrow. Take care of yourself, Lena.” _

 

They bid each other farewell, awkwardly side stepping around their usual  _ love yous _ and hung up. Lena felt about ten times lighter and swiped over to her calendar. Before she climbed into bed she sent a screenshot of a new event.

 

_ Text or call Kara you Idiot. _

_ Thursday _

_ 6:35 PM - 6:50 PM _

_ No Alerts _

 

She got a slew of laughing emojis in response, and then an answering screenshot of an alarm in Kara’s phone to  _ look for lena’s text _ at about 6:34 PM. She sent an eye roll emoji in response and wished her goodnight. Lena fell asleep almost immediately, her dreams full of doing mundane activities with Kara in the sun.

 

* * *

 

Lena didn’t have to wait until 6:35 PM to talk to Kara. Around eleven that morning right before she was due a conference call, her phone buzzed and Kara’s icon popped up on her screen.

 

_ Winn is being a butt and demanding we have game night tomorrow, you in? 6 o’clock _

 

That familiar tugging pull of guilt made Lena balk and she stared at her phone for a long minute. Nervous tendrils of tell tale panic twisted uncomfortably in her belly and she suddenly felt too hot. Lena sucked in a few steadying breaths and reeled herself back in. It was just game night. There would be other people. She could do this. She could go pretend to be a normal millennial for a few hours. Lena quickly checked her schedule and answered before she could talk herself out of not going.

 

_ I can be there after 7:30. _

 

She watched Kara type for a moment, the little grey bubble with ellipsis fading in and out at her. If digital speech bubbles were sentient, they would behave in a nerve wracking manner. Lena was annoyed that it was her first gut reaction to chuck her phone across the room, but instead she busied herself by gathering up her meeting materials and arranging them on her desk. When she saw Kara was still typing she tried to wash down the lump in her throat with a sip of water and triple checked that she had pulled up the correct tax summaries on her screen. Her phone bumped a little tic at her, indicating that Kara had answered, and she took a steading breath before looking down at her device.

 

_ I know you like to keep your appointments, but if you want I thought maybe we could try to talk tomorrow? After game night? I promise to even let you win at Ticket To Ride this time. Unless you’d rather wait for your reminder later and then we can decide. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow. It could be next week. Or something. I don’t know. But hopefully not too far off? What would you like to do? I’m okay with whatever you decide. _

 

The longer Lena read the more her smile grew. It was easy to be charmed by Kara’s bubbly rambling, and even with the particular subject of discussion she still managed to be exceedingly sweet. Lena typed out a careful message and set her phone aside just as Jess buzzed in to inform her that the line to the conference call was live.

 

_ I can make an exception to your appointment. Let’s aim for tomorrow, and if it doesn’t work out then I can make time for you this weekend. Text me if you need anything, back to work for me. _

 

* * *

 

_ If I ask nicely, will you bring some viennoiseries from that quaint little place in Saint-Tropez? _

 

_ As you wish, Princess Buttercup. The usual? _

 

_ Yes, please. I’ll bring your favorite potstickers. _

 

_ Deal. _

 

* * *

 

_ Awe you didn’t call me Westley earlier…  _

 

_ :( _

 

_ Lena? _

 

* * *

 

_ Inconceivable. _

 

_ >:( _

 

* * *

 

Lena may have put off going to game night.

 

Just a little.

 

She  _ may _ have decided to go the long way to get Kara’s favorite potstickers, she may have  _ also _ taken the long way to Kara’s, and then… she may have been stalling for the past ten minutes as she tried not to have an anxiety attack in the car sitting on the curb outside of Kara’s apartment.

 

Lena waffled between getting out of the car or pretending she had a work emergency just to prolong the inevitable as the white paper bag containing four orders of potstickers warmed her lap. The legal pad inside of a bound leather folio with nine full pages of scrawled questions and answers burned a hole in her purse and lingered on the edge of her attention like a mosquito that wouldn’t take a hint. Lena squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing. In for eight counts, out for six. She inhaled slowly from her diaphragm, filling her lungs up fully until she couldn’t possibly take in any more, and then exhaled it all out. She got through about four repetitions when her phone buzzed and nearly scared her out of her wits.

 

“ _ For fucks sake, Lena.” _ She muttered to herself and found her phone on the seat next to her. It was a text from Kara.

 

_ I just wanna let you know Winn is trying REALLY HARD to eat your pan au chocolat so if you want it you should hurry up. Idk how much longer I can hold him back. _

 

If Lena could emit a more world weary sigh she would give the Knight trapped with the Holy Grail in Indiana Jones a run for his money. She took a moment to gather herself despite her nerves, collected her items, and exited the car. The hot muggy night laid oppressively on National City and Lena could feel the air sticking to her skin. She hustled quickly up to the building and punched in Kara’s apartment code into the intercom. A moment later the doors buzzed as the lock released and Lena slipped in. It was just as muggy in the building and for a split second Lena wondered if the air conditioning was out. Again. She really wished the DEO would give Kara a little more than a measly stipend so she could live somewhere better. The good thing was that at least someone hadn’t left their spoilt dairy in the mail room this time.

 

At least the elevator was working this week and she quickly found herself staring at the broad white door to Kara’s apartment. The paper bag crinkled as her grip tightened. She could hear her friends laughing inside and it made her chest ache in a way that reminded her of all those lonely nights in college as she passed other groups of students on her way back to her solitary room after a late night in the lab.

 

And then footsteps.

 

A wave of hot anxiety roiled in Lena’s belly and then the door was open and Kara was slipping into the hall, pulling the door shut behind her with a quiet click. Lena took a quick step back and swallowed thickly as the familiar blonde curls that had been plaguing her dreams fell in loose waves around broad bare shoulders. Kara was dressed in a loose tank top and some unfairly short denim cutoffs. All Lena could see was long toned and tanned limbs as her heart rate skyrocketed. The vivid memory of-

 

“-Lena?”

 

Her consciousness crashed back into her head and she blushed hotly when she realized that she had been staring at Kara’s long legs and  _ definitely _ not paying attention to what she had been saying.

 

“I-uh-hi.”

 

Lena flinched minutely at how high her voice sounded. She cleared her throat and tried again.

 

“Hi. I’m sorry I’m late.”

 

She clawed herself back together, eased her grip on the potstickers, and set her shoulders. Finally, she met Kara’s eyes and found nothing but a careful mix of understanding, apprehension, and for a moment a flicker of what Lena thought was hurt.

 

“If you want to go I’ll understand.”

 

Guilt sank in Lena’s chest like a stone.

 

“Kara?”

 

Her friend perked up.

 

“You’re allowed to be mad at me. I haven’t been fair to you.”

 

“But-”

 

“Kara,  _ stop _ .”

 

Lena heard Kara’s teeth click as she closed her mouth, and it was such a Kara thing to do she wanted to cry. It was then she looked down and saw that she was carefully holding a small tupperware, the vague outline of a lone pan au chocolat just visible through the lid. A lump of guilt burned at the base of her throat like acid. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably and was about to launch into a practiced spiel about boundaries and that she would be an open book after everyone else had gone home-when Kara broke the silence first.

 

“I can’t… I can’t stop thinking about what  _ happened _ .” She murmured.

 

Lena’s sails deflated and she opened and closed her mouth a few times as her practiced speech slipped out of her grasp at her best friend’s quick confession. She watched Kara’s face redden and Lena could feel her own blush creeping up her neck. Blue eyes were glued to the floor and she fiddled with the tupperware in her hands.

 

“I… I don’t know if I  _ should _ be thinking about it. I don’t know if-if it-” She huffed in frustration.

 

Lena fought to keep her mouth shut, watching Kara fidget in front of her as she found her words. She was terrified that if she spoke, this careful spindly bridge being built between them would crash and fall into something worse.

 

“I don’t want to screw this up. Whatever this is.” She settled on, gesturing vaguely in between them.

 

Lena stayed quiet a moment longer, and when it looked like Kara wasn’t going to say anything else, she spoke up, casting her practiced words to the side for favor of an earnest answer.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it either.” She swallowed thickly and met worried blue eyes. 

 

She hesitated, and then pushed forward.

 

“Dreaming about it.”

 

Realization washed over Kara’s face. “That’s why you weren’t sleeping.”

 

Lena nodded with a jerk of her head. “I feel guilty and I’m not sure why.”

 

Kara slumped a little against her door.

 

The silence hung pregnant in between them and Kara’s distressed whisper tore through it.

 

“Me too. But a part of me wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again. Lena, I’m  _ really _ confused.”

 

Lena felt like someone had walloped her with a foam pool noodle. And then her guilt finally made sense. Her eyes closed and her chin sank onto her chest as things began to click into place. Lena had been too afraid to acknowledge the part of her that had also enjoyed what had happened in between them. Too afraid until Kara took the leap first. She blinked back into focus and met Kara’s eyes, her heart thundering against her ribs.

 

“I might still be panicking, but I, um, I liked it. I wouldn’t be opposed either. If it happened again.”

 

Kara’s face burned brighter and it was her turn to stare at Lena as she barreled ahead.

 

“But, if you want to forget it ever happened I can do that. You’re my best friend, Kara. I don’t want a moment of rushed-into drunken decisions to  _ fuck up _ our friendship. I care too much about you and I don’t want what happened to-to-I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know what would happen if I lost you.”

 

Kara tugged the paper bag from her hands and realized that she had been slowly crushing it to her stomach in an attempt to try to protect herself from her own words. She set the crumpled bag and the tupperware on the floor and took a careful step towards Lena.

 

“You  _ aren’t _ .” She hesitated and took a steadying breath. “Against my better judgment, I’m going to hug you now.”

 

Lena sagged immediately into Kara’s embrace, wrapped her arms tightly around her ribs and pressed her face into the crook of her neck. She felt Kara’s strong arms encircle her shoulders and lean into her with a shaky sigh. The heavy weight of guilt eased in her chest and Lena finally felt like everything was going to be okay. Eventually.

 

“Come inside? Be on my trivial pursuit team?”

 

Lena huffed a watery laugh and slowly stepped away from Kara, feeling like she had been roughly stitched back together.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Kara smiled softly and picked the food back up. “Good, because if Sam and Alex are gonna kick my butt on 90’s pop culture I’d rather drag you down with me.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“And we can… talk more after. If you want? Figure out what to do?” Kara hesitated, the crinkle forming in between her brows.

 

Lena readjusted her purse on her shoulder and nodded. “I’d like that.”

 

Kara paused with her door on the handle for a moment and Lena could see her pulling up her usual bubbly personality like armor. She knew that while Kara tended to lean towards a more sunny vibe, it was easy to forget that she wasn’t always happy until something serious really rocked her. Lena felt terrible that she was the cause of such a struggle. Again her hand moved without her realizing it and her fingers curled into the crook of her elbow.

 

“I took notes.”

 

Kara blinked at her owlishly when Lena’s brain lost connection to her mouth and they just stood there for a beat.

 

“Um. Notes?” Kara prompted, her brows creeping up towards her hair line. “About what exactly?”

 

Heat crawled up Lena’s neck and she pulled her hand back carefully to curl protectively around her purse. For all of the degrees she held, all of the accolades and papers and awards, all Lena could answer with was,

 

“...about stuff.”

 

Realization swept across Kara’s face yet again and she opened and closed her mouth a few times as her cheeks reddened.

 

“Ah. Stuff. Notes about  _ stuff _ . Okay. Um.”

 

“Just for later. For when we talk.” Lena kicked her brain into gear again, nervously gesticulating in a dismissive manner.

 

“Yeah. Okay. That’s good.” Kara frowned and turned the knob. “ _ I should have taken notes _ .”

 

“ _ OH MY GOD, HURRY UP. I WANNA PLAY.” _

 

_ “Winn!” _

 

Their friend’s impatient shout, muffled through the ajar door broke the increasingly awkward moment around them like an anvil through glass. Kara rolled her eyes dramatically and shouldered the door open.

 

“You just  _ really _ want me to kick your butt at Bananagrams, don’t you?” Kara groused and led them into the apartment.

 

“Yeah, sure thing, Miss K-Consonant.” Winn snarked back around a grin and the rim of his beer bottle. “Hey Lena, you made it!”

 

“Hi-yes.” She kicked her heels off by the door to give herself a moment to breathe. Her sleek pumps looked out of place next to the random pairs of boots and sneakers, but still so familiar.

 

“Lena brought pot stickers!” Kara exclaimed excitedly and padded into the kitchenette.

 

“You mean she brought  _ you _ pot stickers.” Nia teased.

 

Lena discreetly tucked her purse in a safe spot away from the others scattered on the tall kitchen counter and accepted the full wine glass from Kara.

 

“No, I brought  _ us _ pot stickers. Kara just gets one order to herself.”

 

Kara scoffed and and bumped into her shoulder playfully as she slipped past her. “I  _ guess _ I can share.”

 

“I’ll get Sam to laser beam your face if you don’t.” Alex replied dryly as their mentioned friend held her wine glass up in a cheers with a wink, completely missing Kelly’s mildly alarmed look.

 

Kara grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a threat to throw all of Alex’s shoes into space but it was covered up by Winn upending the massive triple bag of Bananagram tiles onto the low coffee table.

 

“Game on, assholes! Querl if you start using words that aren’t English again I’m unfriending you.”

 

“ _ Loquacious _ is an english word, Winslow.”

 

“Then I get to use chitty-chitty-bang-bang.”

 

A chorus of deadpan  _ NOs _ answered him and a pillow bounced off his face. Eventually they settled into their game and Lena forced herself to relax, keeping a subtle distance between her and Kara even though she had settled on the floor next to her.

 

The night progressed without any incident, but Lena could tell that Kara was holding back in her usual touches. She was doing a good job at pantomiming them, always stopping a hair’s breadth short of actually touching her. It was painfully sweet and saved them from any awkward looks or questions that might occur later. Because Kara was  _ tactile _ . So tactile that it was glaringly obvious that something wasn’t right if she wasn’t initiating any kind of contact with someone she was supposedly best friends with. However she was so good at playing pretend that Lena’s heart leapt into her throat every time her hands hovered over her shoulder or arm. Just barely close enough for her to feel the heat radiating off of her but maddeningly far enough away that she never actually touched her. At one point Alex did squint suspiciously in her direction during Trivial Pursuit and Lena made a point to reach across Kara a couple times. She hoped it had worked because Alex didn’t give her the Detective Look™ again that evening.

 

Around ten-thirty the group started breaking up after Lena admitted defeat to Sam over a heated game of Monopoly. It wasn’t that she couldn’t win, she  _ always _ won. She had just been more preoccupied with how warm Kara’s bare knee was pressing into the skin of her thigh. Lena had changed out of her dress and robbed her friend’s dresser for a t-shirt and shorts during Ticket To Ride (which she also lost). The fabric was incredibly soft and felt like a hug, but maybe the shorts had been a bad idea. Maybe she should have opted for leggings even though it was hot. Or not changing at all and sitting six feet away from Kara on the couch. No, not the couch. Maybe across the room. Or out on the fire escape.

 

Okay, maybe not that far.

 

Regardless of what Lena should or shouldn’t have done, she still breathed a shaky sigh of relief when Kara hopped to her feet. She joined in the routine goodbyes, exchanging hugs and promises to meet up soon for coffee or food or drinks. Even though her night had started out with crushing apprehension, the buffer of their friend group had helped her pretend everything was normal. Sam asked her if she was alright, a worried pull at the corners of her mouth pushing Lena to reassure her even if it felt hollow. As their friends departed in twos and threes, Lena felt that crush of awkward apprehension return to sit heavily on the back of her shoulders. They danced around each other for a solid fifteen minutes cleaning up the kitchen and putting the games away. Lena could tell that Kara was dragging her feet because she was working at a slower human speed.

 

When Lena watched her wipe down the kitchen tables a third time she steeled herself and retrieved her purse. She could feel blue eyes locked on her back and pulled upon a sliver of her CEO personality to bolster her nerves. It was now or never and Lena was growing tired of not addressing the elephant in the room that she had previously been so keen on ignoring. Which for her, was a feat.

 

“Where do you want to sit?”

 

Kara paused in her wiping and blinked owlishly from behind her glasses. Blue eyes dropped to the slightly mangled legal pad sticking out of her leather folio and pen in Lena’s fists. She visibly swallowed.

 

“I-uh-right here?”

 

Lena slid onto the high stool in the middle and fidgeted with the crinkled yellow paper as Kara tossed the sponge into the sink and sat down across from her. The cool metal seat warmed as they sat there for a long awkward moment. Lena cleared her throat.

 

“Okay so. We were drunk. We slept together. We wouldn’t be opposed to it occurring again. Though I will say if that was a weird freak thing, then that’s-I’m okay with that.”

 

Kara watched her count off each bullet point with a finger. She nodded mutely and nervously pushed her glasses up her nose. Lena swallowed down the urge to jump off the stool and run away.

 

“The real question, I think, is did that mean something to us in a more romantic sense… or was it just, uh, alcohol and hormones. And do we want it to mean more. Or,” Lena paused again and shot Kara a guilty look. “-I don’t think I’m… prepared for that. At all.”

 

Kara shifted uncomfortably but the tension in her shoulders visibly eased. “I-yeah. I don’t think I’m looking for a romantic relationship either. I love you, Lena, but you’re my best friend. I’m not saying I  _ couldn’t _ love you like that, I just-I don’t.  _ Currently _ . I-but-I don’t know if I will or if I can. I don’t want to promise you that I can either because that would be  _ so _ totally unfair to you and you deserve more than  _ maybes _ and  _ what ifs _ from me-”

 

Lena blinked as Kara continued to ramble.

 

“And like, if that never happens again then cool! We’re still best friends and I still get to hang out with you. And then when we’re old we can be like  _ hey remember that one time we slept together when we were drunk haha  _ and everyone will be like  _ WHAAAA?? _ and it’ll be so funny-”

 

Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara trucked on.

 

“But if you-we-wanna try the whole friends with benefits thing, then, uh, this is weird. People in friends with benefits relationships don’t normally talk through them do they? Do they just text each other like  _ hey do you have half an hour my cold shower isn't working _ or do they just. I don’t know? Have  _ schedules _ ?”

 

Lena did laugh at that and Kara finally took a breath. “I don’t think it’s the norm to talk through such a potential relationship but I’m glad we are.”

 

“You’re talking like CEO Lena.”

 

“I know, it’s keeping me from freaking out.”

 

“Oh. Okay. That’s fair. So. Schedules?”

 

“I think figuring out if we even  _ want _ to try this should be before schedules.” Lena bit back a smile and quirked a brow as a blush crept into both of their faces. “But it sounds like you’ve already made up your mind.”

 

“I-well-uh-” Kara’s face grew redder. “You see, I just, uh. It was… kinda nice. To just.” She waved her hands around in the general direction of the couch. “No… expectations, y’know? And like.  _ I can’t believe I’m saying this _ but I felt safe enough to, uh,  _ let go _ .”

 

“You can say orgasm.”

 

“ _ Lena. _ ”

 

Even through their awkward conversation, the warm weight of Kara’s trust put their encounter into a new light she hadn’t really considered.

 

“So you want to because you felt safe. And…?”

 

“And you know I’m Supergirl. So if I say something in Kryptonian or start floating off the, er, bed or whatever, I don’t have to worry about… stuff.”

 

Kara curled in a little on herself and Lena knew exactly what she was talking about. The potential betrayal of her identity, the safety of the other person, risk of exploitation if not total rejection. The fact that she was an alien. Yeah, Lena understood where she was coming from.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kara watched her flip through her legal pad to a blank page with a slightly bewildered expression. “Okay?”

 

“Okay. We both trust each other. We’re okay with it happening again. Let’s talk about stipulations before schedules.”

 

Kara slumped forward, an unreadable expression on her face. “ _ Stipulations-Lena _ , I may be okay with this but are you sure? You don’t have to say yes just for me. I want you to want this too.”

 

Lena was overcome with the overwhelming urge to hug Kara as tightly as she could. She set the pen down and curled her fingers around the edge of the pad of paper.

 

“I… I do. I  _ am _ okay with this. I have similar worries, being a Luthor and all that. Adding this layer to our friendship is… it makes me feel safer too. Knowing it’s you. I just want you to know I’m not using you. If for any reason you want to stop, we stop.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“Yeah. Easy peasy.”

 

Kara relaxed again and leaned forward onto her elbows, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Okay. Easy peasy.”

 

“Good.” Lena clicked her pen. “Okay, so. I know I like my schedules but I know with your odd hours as Supergirl and CatCo and then my work… let’s not do that. I think that would be too hard. Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. But we can try to be considerate of time.” Kara sank down further until her chin was resting on her forearms.

 

“At least not during normal work hours if possible.” Lena scrawled  _ not at work _ on the top of the page. She heard Kara snort and she pinned her friend with a no nonsense look.

 

“I can’t believe you’re  _ actually _ taking notes.”

 

“I am a businesswoman, Kara. Of course I’m taking notes. Preferably on something that doesn’t leave an electronic trail and that you can easily vaporize with your heat vision. I-” She stopped, feeling ridiculous. “You’re right, this is stupid. In fact, you know what-”

 

Lena clicked her pen and tore out the pages she had written on. She paused, then tore out a few more until she couldn’t see the faint imprint of her writing.

 

“Get rid of these for me? You don’t have to right now, but I know they’ll be  _ gone _ gone.” Lena roughly folded the stack of paper and slid it across the table.

 

Kara reached out and drew them across the table, her long fingers arched like a piano player’s.

 

“So not at work. That’s responsible. What else?”

 

“No marks, please. The board would string me up for wearing an old Rage Against the Machine shirt if they could. And even if I  _ could _ give you a hicky, I don’t think the DEO would appreciate that. Supergirl shouldn’t have hickies.”

 

Kara made a disgruntled sound and buried her pink face into her arms. “Sometimes I wish I  _ could _ get those.”

 

Lena balked and her mind launched into an unexpected tangent on how To Give A Kryptonian A Hicky, and then swerved into a more somber vein of Kara’s supposed near immortality.

 

“We can, uh, that sounds like a much deeper conversation to have later. But I might have an idea on some technology that might allow for that short term.” She hazarded.

 

Kara nodded. “And don’t take this the wrong way, but we should probably not, uh, kiss. I mean- _ I’m gonna stop talking. _ ”

 

“Define kissing, because you already like to give kisses to your friends and family.” Lena felt her stomach swoop. She ignored it was a surge of annoyance.

 

“Yeah, like on the head, not the mouth. That would be way more of a romance thing than we may be wanting. Probably.”

 

A weird twinge of relief bled through her chest. “Probably.”

 

Kara sat back up, looking more like her old self if still a bit guarded. “Okay so. Not at work. No marks. No  _ real _ kissing. This is just gonna be sex if we want it, and nothing more.”

 

To Lena, Kara sounded like she was trying to convince herself of something. She had a sneaking suspicion she was trying to convince herself of something too, but she didn’t know what. She knew that she was glad that she hadn’t lost her friendship with Kara. Maybe that’s what her friend was worried about too? She got stuck in a short loop of debating with herself whether or not this was truly a smart thing to do. It most likely wasn’t but they  _ were _ both adults, they  _ were _ both on the same page, they knew what they did and didn’t want. They just had to be careful. Responsible. Lena could be responsible.

 

“So… do we shake hands or something?”

 

Lena couldn’t help it, she laughed. The tension broke between them and Kara grinned broadly.

 

“No, I don’t think we need to shake hands. But I should probably get going.”

 

“Or you could stay for old times sake? Watch some Charlie’s Angels? Dominatrix Lucy Lui?”

 

“I think you mean Cameron Diaz as a surfer girl.” Lena countered and slid from the stool, feeling more and more at ease now that their  _ talk _ was over.

 

They settled into an easy routine, though Lena opted for one of the low slung arm chairs while Kara stretched out on the couch. She was rather proud of herself for paying attention to the movie they both had memorized and not her best friend. It gave her hope that she could  _ maybe _ trust herself to be an adult about the situation. She had already wallowed enough this week and it was time for her to move past the brick wall in her head.

 

When the movie ended, the awkward dance began again and Kara offered to sleep on the couch.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. The bed is big enough. Unless, um.”

 

“I- _ OH _ , no I’m good. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Uh.”

 

Lena swallowed down her nerves as Kara’s face burned brightly. “If you’re sure?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah. I’m fine, just tired and being weird.” She waved her hand nonchalantly and started back pedalling towards the curtain that cut her bedroom off from the rest of her apartment.

 

Lena sighed heavily and followed after doubling back to check that the front door was locked and to turn out the lights. She could do this. It was just sleeping, nothing more. Just normal sleeping like they usually do. By the time she got back to Kara’s bedroom she had already sped through her nightly routine and changed into her pajamas. Lena escaped into the bathroom while Kara looked at something on her phone and took her time using the small bag of toiletries she had been keeping there the past couple months. Just as she exited she found Kara clipping on her cape with a frown.

 

“Hey, sorry, I just got a call. I shouldn’t be long.”

 

Another wave of relief swept through her and she padded across the hardwood floor to the bed. “That’s okay, I’ll be here. Be safe.”

 

Kara’s eyes trailed up her body and gave her an odd look, but nodded. “Okay, I will.”

 

She gave Lena one last lingering look, and then strode back out into the living room to one of the open bay doors, and launched herself into the sky with a snap and pop of her cape. Lena tried not to think about what that confusing look had meant and slid into the light blue sheets. The clean fabric was cool and crisp and smelled like faint detergent and Kara. Lena set her phone to charge, clicked the light off, and snuggled into the pillow with a tired sigh, feeling mentally exhausted. Tomorrow was another day and Lena was only half ready for it to come.

 

* * *

 

Their Saturday started off normal. Kara had gotten home around two and collapsed into bed after a quick shower still smelling faintly of smoke. While she slept in, Lena started making breakfast about seven and nursed a large mug of black coffee. By the time Kara rose around nine, Lena was dressed and heading out the door ignoring Kara’s complaints that  _ It’s SATURDAY you don’t always have to go to work on SATURDAY _ . She gave Kara a quick hug and was promptly sucked into a minor mess at work, only taking the time to stop by her home to shower and change before heading to L Corp.

 

Luckily, her day didn’t crash and burn like she feared and she was able to help guide her teams through their hiccup without any major incident. She found herself leaving amazingly before five, and took the time to plan out a leisurely evening. Any more work could wait until tomorrow, and Kara’s voice echoing in the back of her head made sure of that. As soon as she got home she banished her work phone to laying face down on the kitchen island, paced herself through a solid forty-five minutes of yoga, cleaned up, and changed into more comfortable clothes and her glasses. She spent the next hour and a half cooking herself a nice dinner, slowly, as she meandered through a bottle of  _ Masseto Toscana _ . Lena had nowhere else to be the rest of the weekend and fully intended to capitalize on that. It wasn’t until she was settling into her couch with a half-read trashy romance book and the last glass of her bottle of red that her mind started wandering to more risque thoughts as she worked through a couple paragraphs.

 

Thoughts of a warm, fit body pressed against her. Hot breath on her neck and strong hands gentle and sure guiding her towards release.

 

Lena physically shook herself and shoved aside the quick surge of heat in her belly. She took a quick sip of her wine, got up and downed a full glass and a half of water, and then tried to focus back on her book. Ten minutes later, and no such luck and  _ maybe _ a bodice ripper hadn’t been the best idea. Lena closed her book in frustration after catching herself staring blankly at the page as she imagined long deft fingers sliding through-

 

“Oh for  _ fuckssake _ , Lena.”

 

She flopped gracelessly onto her side with a groan of annoyance. She clumsily pushed her abandoned book onto the coffee table next to her empty wine glass and laid there for a long minute. Her glasses frames crammed into the side of her face and she grumbled pitifully to herself as she started realizing how far into her day dreaming she had fallen.

 

Lena had three options.

 

One. She could ignore the coiling heat, put herself in a cold shower and find something boring and mindless to watch. Maybe some videos on steel bolt riveting or one of those  _ people are awesome _ youtube compilations. Two, she could try to get rid of the building ache with her own hands and maybe a favorite piece of silicone. Not a terrible idea, but a messier one.

 

Or.

 

She could text Kara.

 

The messiest option.

 

Lena wallowed a few minutes more, knowing that Supergirl was on duty tonight. Or would be. Is? What time was it? Lena didn’t know. She had seen her on the news reel that afternoon so she  _ assumed _ that she would be working. Kara didn’t really get any free time… Maybe she would just handle this one on her own. Lena wriggled onto her back and shoved her hand down her shorts without preamble. She already knew she was turned on, but felt her face burn as her hand slid into her underwear and found a rather slick situation. Lena wasted no time, starting slow loose circles with the pads of her fingers, wanting to get whatever this was taken care of so she could move on to the rest of her night. Her hips jumped in response to the stimulation and she melted further into the cushion. She circled tighter and tighter until her fingers were dragging heavily across her clit and her breath was heavy in her lungs.

 

But it wasn’t enough.

 

Lena huffed in frustration again and slid her other hand into her underwear and lower until her cool finger was pressing into her core. The gentle stretch pulled a sigh from her chest and she focused through a mild wine haze to match the rhythm of her fingers. The coil of heat lurched low in her hips and Lena chased it, eager to find release. Her heavier breathing hid the sticky sounds of her hands working in between her legs. Lena curled her finger and tried tugging herself closer to relief but it  _ still _ wasn’t enough. She bit down on her lip and withdrew her finger, wine heavy on her tongue. Her breath hitched as she pushed back in with two, her head lolling back as she stretched again around her fingers. Lena focused on the feeling, imagining there was someone pushing her down into the couch, filling her, moving across her. She squeezed her eyes shut and moved her fingers a little rougher, and found herself finally creeping towards that deep pull in her hips. She curled deeper, circled faster, practically aching for release as she whined quietly into her living room.

 

But it  _ still _ wasn’t enough.

 

Frustration started to build in Lena’s chest and she shifted her hips, hoping to find something- _ anything- _ but a long two minutes later of different unsuccessful rhythms and she was ready to yell-and not in the way she wanted to. She slowed her hands and laid there in defeat, feeling wholly unfulfilled and painfully turned on. She knew it was a mental thing. This wasn’t an unusual thing to happen. Well, it didn’t happen much to  _ her _ , but it  _ had _ . And she had forgotten how on edge it left her. A cold shower wouldn’t save her now, she’d just try (and probably fail) again. Lena slid her fingers out of herself and carefully pulled her hands from her pants, trying not to get slick arousal on her waistband. She laid there feeling sorry for herself, staring at the ceiling through smudged lenses and a hazy focus. Eventually after a long moment she rose to her feet on wobbly legs and trudged to the bathroom to wash her hands, still feeling too jittery and too slick.

 

“Great. Just…  _ great _ . Good job there, you really made it worse didn’t you.” She complained to herself and shuffled back out into the living room.

 

Lena slouched with her hands on her hips and glared at the couch as if it had been the root of her issues for not being able to come. Maybe it  _ was _ the couch’s fault. She did have a pretty strong memory linked back to a similar piece of furniture in Kara’s apartment.

 

Kara.

 

The familiar and mildly unwelcome feeling of apprehension swooping in her chest and heat pulsing through her hips washed through her again as she remembered their frantic coupling. Something that looked more and more appealing by the second. Lena had  _ two _ options now. Suffer and be sexually frustrated for god knows  _ how _ long, or text Kara. She delayed her decision by draining another glass and a half of water. Feeling a little more clear headed, her mind started to wander again. Maybe she just needed to  _ not _ be on the couch? Maybe her bed was better? Maybe if she put some porn on? Lena Luthor watching porn,  _ imagine _ the tabloids. Maybe if she just texted-

 

Lena covered her face with her hands, pressing her fingers into her eyes as she smudged her glasses even further. A hot blush crept up her neck as the coil of heat in her belly vied for her attention again. She sighed in frustration and peeked at her personal phone from in between her fingers, innocent on the coffee table in the living room. It felt as if her bare feet had glued themselves to the hardwood and she stayed stuck there, staring down the device. Her more base urges rose up around her, crawling up her body as her resolve crumbled around her. They had  _ only just _ agreed the night before that they were both okay with sleeping with each other. Lena wondered if they should give themselves a grace period to process that decision. They hadn’t talked about that. Did there need to  _ be _ one? The worst that could happen is Kara could say no. And then Lena would be embarrassed, want to fall off the face of the earth, and then suffer the feeling of burning up from the inside out from sexual frustration. However, Kara could say yes and then Lena would get the release she was looking for. It  _ was _ sort of a business transaction. She could handle that. Lena took a few hesitant steps out of the kitchen and towards her phone. She bit the bullet and retrieved it, and then retreated back into the kitchen area away from the couch.

 

_ How soon is too soon to ask? _

 

Lena shot the text off before she lost her nerve. She carefully set the device flat on her kitchen island and took a step back, her heart in her throat. She could still feel the pulsing heat teasing her in her hips, mocking her for a job she couldn’t finish. Lena looked away and crossed her arms protectively across her chest when the text bubble indicating Kara was responding popped up. A moment later her phone bumped the notification with a quiet buzz and she looked back.

 

_ I would’ve asked last night but I didn’t think it would be appropriate. _

 

Oh.

 

Well that was a better answer than she could have ever expected.

 

Lena picked her phone back up and nervously typed out a more well thought out message.

 

_ I don’t think I would have said no, but I appreciate your patience. _

 

Lena watched the speech bubble pop up, then disappear. Pause for a few seconds. Then a simple text came through.

 

_ Do you want to? _

 

Lena read it a few times. Did she want to? Well, yeah. Duh. That’s  _ why _ she was texting her.

 

_ I mean now! Do you want to right now? _

 

The second text popped up a split second later and Lena could practically feel Kara’s nerves shaking through her phone.

 

_ Aren’t you at work? I don’t want to get you in trouble. _

 

There was a longer pause by half a minute, and then-

 

_ I’m off. Be there soon. _

 

… Oh.

 

That was fast. And easy. Lena paused. Sort of like this weird arrangement they were in, so it made sense. Now with a different context, how soon was soon? Did she have time to brush her teeth? She wandered over to the french doors that led out onto her balcony and unlocked them just as the familiar sound of booted feet touched down. Lena looked up and found Kara, looking windswept and nervous just a couple yards away. They stared at each other for a long moment through the glass, and then Lena swallowed down her nerves and slipped out into the hot summer night. The dim light from the city below them highlighted the strong curve of Kara’s shoulders as she stepped forward.

 

“Do you wanna go inside?”

 

As soon as Kara had asked, her eyes widened and Lena swore she saw her inhale. Heat poured down her spine when she realized Kara could probably smell her failed attempt. Kara tried to say something else, but her words wouldn’t come as her eyes fell down Lena’s body.

 

“I don’t care.” Was all she managed, and then Kara was slowly backing her into the wall to the left of the doors. Kara balked again.

 

“I’m not sure how to do this?”

 

“You didn’t have any trouble last week.” Lena grouched, more to herself.

 

“No, I mean- _ augh _ .”

 

Lena watched her scrub her hands over her face, and then let the fall to slap against her thighs. Her brow was pulled down in a slight frown and the set to her mouth was all business.

 

“Do-do you think about me?  _ Did _ you think about me? Would it help if I was someone different?”

 

“Did I think about you when you touched me?”

 

“Yes.” Kara huffed red-faced, still searching for some kind of answer Lena didn’t think she knew the answer to.

 

“I did. Did you?”

 

Kara visibly relaxed and it clicked that she was jealous. Over  _ nothing _ . Over  _ herself _ . Lena wanted to laugh because that was definitely something that she would do.

 

“Yes. Is… that okay?”

 

“I don’t mind.” Lena found herself answering quickly, the low pull in her hips drawing most of her attention.

 

“Y-you don’t?”

 

“Kara, we wouldn’t be here  _ right now _ if I  _ did _ mind. Could we talk about this later? I don’t think right this second is the ideal time.”

 

Her best friend laughed a little in embarrassment and mumbled a quiet apology that wasn’t needed. She took another few steps forward and managed to wrangle her misplaced jealousy.

 

“Tell me what you need?”

 

The request was far softer and more polite than she was expecting and her breath caught in her chest as her back hit the stone wall. She knew this was just Kara,  _ her _ Kara, but then again she hadn’t been this in tune with anyone else she had slept with. Her friend stepped close, all sleek muscle contained in painted on blue techy fabric. Lena’s brain slowly and steadily ground to a stop as her eyes drug over the line of Kara’s jaw to the pink lips that haunted her dreams. She vaguely recalled their previous moment on that blue couch, how she had wondered how Kara’s fingers would feel-

 

“I want you inside me.”

 

Lena heard Kara’s breath hitch and then warm hands settled lightly on her waist, scorching through her thin t-shirt. She shifted a little to the side, blue eyes still trained on Lena’s face, withdrew her hands just long enough to slip the thumb loop off of her right hand, and then placed them back where they had been. She could still see that she was nervous, this was something they were actively choosing to do, and Lena had to admit some of her own feelings rattling around in her chest echoed that. But the underlying panic that had been there the first time was gone. Now it was mainly nerves and a thick note of awkwardness.

 

“I hope this isn’t creepy to say, but, uh, you don’t have to wait to call me next time.”

 

Lena blushed hotter as a strong arm circled around her ribs and Kara easily hoisted her up, her back still resting against the wall but Kara pressed close into her chest. She instinctively wrapped her arms around broad shoulders and her thighs came up to squeeze around an unfairly trim waist. Lena felt Kara slide her hand up under her shirt, around the back of her hips, and then dipped into her pants at the small of her back. She slid the fabric of her shorts and underwear off her rear, baring her to the night air. Lena sucked in a breath and felt heat crawl across her skin as Kara’s hand inched closer. She didn’t even care at this point that her ass was exposed, it  _ was _ her damn balcony. Kara moved her hand back and down in between them, moving her shorts a little further out of the way and giving herself an easier angle.

 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Lena whispered, her heart beating rapidly against her ribs.

 

Lena almost missed Kara’s soft  _ you aren’t a bother _ because it was right when long slender fingers slid heavily through her. A starburst of relief crackled in the center of her chest and she let her head fall forward onto Kara’s shoulder. Her hips instinctively rolled forward and a soft whine escaped her chest as a thumb started drawing slow circles around her clit.

 

“How many fingers?”

 

It was a simple question really. How many fingers do you want your best friend to fuck you with?

 

“Two, please.”

 

Is it normal to say please? Was she being too polite? Was-

 

Lena’s thoughts came to a complete stop as two long fingers pushed into her at an agonizingly slow pace. She had forgotten how different it felt to have someone else fill her, how much more intimate it was. Lena couldn't help the quiet moan that sighed from her lips and curled her fingers tighter into the heavy red fabric of Kara’s cape. She could feel her body melting into Kara, trying to draw closer to her as her knuckles pressed flush to her.  _ Fuck the awkwardness _ , Lena thought. She didn’t have the time nor the effort for it if  _ this _ is what it felt like to have Kara inside her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Lena could feel the brush of her lips against the shell of her ear and nodded against her shoulder.

 

_ “Please.” _

 

She felt Kara inhale deeply, as if she were steadying herself, and then she started moving her fingers. The difference between her and Kara’s touch was vast and Lena immediately regretted not texting her earlier. Each stroke filled her better, touched her more fully, and tugged the heavy coil deep in her belly tighter with each slide of the pads of her fingers across the spot inside her that made her toes curl. A strangled sound escaped from her chest when Kara added her thumb back in to swipe solidly across her clit and Lena had to roll her hips harder into her hand. The simple ache to be closer burned like hot coals in her chest and she slid her fingers under the neckline of her blue supersuit. The guilt that had plagued their first time together was finally gone and the awkwardness was softened, replaced with a careful shyness. Lena appreciated the slow pace, but it wasn’t really what she wanted.

 

_ “You can go faster.” _

 

Lena almost didn’t recognize her own voice, rough with lust and tinged with impatience. Kara made her own sound that Lena couldn’t pinpoint and she not only sped her fingers up, but used a little more pressure. The increase in the slick friction made it feel like her spine had turned to liquid heat. Lena held on tightly as she let her senses consume her, throwing caution to the wind and breathing in the faint fragrance of Kara’s shampoo and the tangy metallic ozone that clung to her. The tension that had been simmering under her skin was back full force and crackling through her body. She was hot and jumpy and felt sweat starting to form along her hairline. Lena eagerly gave in to Kara’s touch now that her body and brain were cooperating with each other, and relief was the easiest way to describe it. It didn’t take her long for the telltale pull to start low in her hips again, having already ventured close not ten minutes before.

 

“ _ Kara.” _

 

She felt her nose press into the side of her neck, breath washing hot and heavy over her skin as she panted with her. Lena greedily slid her hand further under the tight fabric of her supersuit, pressing her hand flat as she felt the toned muscles work subtly in the back of her shoulder. Her hips jumped when soft lips brushed against the side of her neck. Finally, after a few more thrusts and swipes of Kara’s thumb, Lena felt the coil release and she came hard around her fingers. Her breath froze in her chest and her mind went blank as wave after wave of hot pleasure pulsed through her hips and rippled out to the tips of her fingers and toes. Kara’s fingers continued to curl steadily into her, drawing her further and further as she squeezed around her. Eventually Lena remembered how to breath and her hips rolled unconsciously into Kara’s hand as she helped bring her down with lazy strokes. She kept her face pressed into her shoulder, glasses crammed uncomfortably against the bridge of her nose, trying to mold herself into her body as she stayed warm from her exertion and Kara’s body heat. The muggy night air wasn’t helping either and Lena felt like she had just sprinted a  _ very _ exhilarating mile through a marsh in the deep south.

 

“-feeling?”

 

Lena reeled herself back in from where she was floating in the stratosphere. Coming down this time was much less jarring as opposed to the first time. She could still tell they were dancing around each other with how Kara’s other arm had stayed politely wrapped around her middle. Well, Lena didn’t know how polite this entire situation  _ was _ anymore, but she couldn’t help but notice it.

 

“What?” She panted against Kara’s shoulder.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

She could hear the pleased hum in her friend’s voice, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her anyways.

 

“Much better. Thank you.”

 

She felt her grin against her neck and carefully withdrew her hand. “Good. Now what?”

 

Lena leaned back a little to look at her in the face, excitement leaping in her chest when she noticed how flushed Kara’s face was. How dark and glassy her eyes were.

 

“I think it’s your turn if you want it.”

 

There was a brief rush of air, and then Lena found herself on her back on the couch in her living room with Kara hovering above her, blonde curls messy and her sticky hand holding her hips up as she hastily slid her unclasped cape underneath her.

 

“I think I’d like that.”

 

Lena happily found out how soft Kara felt as she came around her fingers.


	2. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From National City to Amsterdam. Simply put, things accelerate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just uh. I used my imagination for some of the last scene, so I apologize if it isn't accurate in the slightest lol. Just a reminder that "kryptonian" is styled flush right. And Lena can speak it because I said so lmao.
> 
> Head over to my pillowfort BigMammaLlama5 for some companion art.

Ch 2: Anything

 

Lena knew she didn’t have a normal life.

 

She was a Luthor. She knew that things would never be normal for her. Not after she was brought into the mess of a family she was half-related to. Though she had gained some solid normal (normal as in boring and fewer death threats) footing in the past two years. It gave her something steady to fall back on. Something concrete.

 

Erm.

 

It  _ had _ been normal, but she didn’t think she could call sleeping with your best friend in a hook-up situation as normal. Especially when the aforementioned best friend was knuckle deep and pressing her into that cursed blue denim couch again.

 

About three weeks had passed and they had somewhat awkwardly taken advantage of their new vein of friendship a handful of times. Lena had discovered that once she had access to regular orgasms with a happily willing partner it was hard to stop. Especially since it definitely helped her stress levels, which was an added bonus. She could tell that Kara was experiencing the same benefits, having grown even more relaxed around her. Lena knew that it was difficult for her to let her guard down for even a moment and had started harboring a special kind of smug pride every time she fell apart around her fingers. But currently her attention was on Kara and how her fingers were curling into her. Lena breathed a moan and rolled her hips up into her thrusting digits, her hands splaying greedily across a bare toned tan back. She was getting close and the hot breath on her neck wasn’t helping either. But that was okay. It was more than okay.

 

It had been Kara this time who had asked. Lena had already swung by her place for… some interview thing she didn’t really care about right now. It wasn’t too late in the evening, and Kara had been antsy the whole time she had been there. They had gotten through their tasks with relative efficiency, and then once that was done Kara asked her if she was busy. Lena was always busy, but the dark wanting look in blue eyes had easily convinced her to postpone for a few hours. Since Kara had asked, it was only fair she got to go first. And Lena discovered with a little bit of a revelation of sorts that she  _ really _ liked watching her fingers slide into her. She also discovered that if left unattended, Kara would strip off her shirt and sports bra to spread her long slender fingers across her own breasts. It was a lot of tanned skin and a  _ lot _ of toned muscle and Lena was  _ very _ much into it. Lena had also really wanted to put her mouth on her chest but settled for touching her with her free hand instead. She wanted to be able to watch.

 

After she had given her friend two orgasms, Lena found herself on her back as Kara hovered over her politely asking if she wanted to go next. The slickness on her fingers from her and the fact that her underwear was sticking to her heralded her very intelligent answer of  _ yeah _ . It was how she found herself half disrobed with her best friend naked on top of her, and coming messily with a moan around her fingers. Kara’s mouth kept dragging across the crook of her neck and Lena hated that stupid but necessary rule about visible marks. She sucked in fortifying breaths as her senses returned to her, feeling almost too hot with Kara’s body heat trapping her against the couch. It didn’t stop her from trying to pull her clumsily closer with her legs.

 

“Do you want another one?”

 

Kara sounded just as breathless as she felt. Lena just nodded. Kara paused inside her and leaned up on her elbow. Her skin was flushed and sweaty and her ponytail was loose and messy. Lena could see her thoughts swirling behind her glassy eyes as she looked down at her.

 

“Can I taste you?”

 

Lena’s brain did a weird kind of short circuit kick flip thingy and she felt herself nodding  _ yes _ before her common sense caught up with herself. Before she could balk and change her mind, Kara was withdrawing her hand and tentatively flicking out her pink tongue across the tips of her sticky fingers. A moment passed and Kara pinned her with a heated stare before sucking both of her fingers into her mouth. Lena felt heat crawl up her neck and her hands flexed against her back. Her attention was stuck on how her cheeks started to hollow and how her lips pursed around her slick fingers. Kara withdrew them with a small wet suck and licked her lips. There was a fresh blush to her cheeks and Lena swore her eyes grew even darker.

 

“Can I  _ really _ taste you?”

 

Lena was pressing down on the tops of her shoulders before Kara could finish her sentence. They had  _ sort of _ talked about different ways to have sex that wasn’t just their hands, but this was the first time one of them had made the move to actually  _ do _ something a little different. Kara huffed a breathless laugh, a toothy grin splitting through the heavy lust as she started shuffling down Lena’s body. As she slid half-off the couch Lena hastily stripped off her shirt, leaving herself clad only in a simple black bra. Kara hadn’t looked away and fell a little clumsily onto her knees with a  _ thump _ , her mouth hanging open a bit as her eyes locked on Lena’s chest. A slow smirk spread across Lena’s face as she propped herself up onto her elbows, heat coiling in her belly as Kara zoned out.

 

She cleared her throat and jolted her friend from her reverie.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You can look at these if you want to, but I thought you were more interested in… something else?”

 

Lena almost didn’t recognize her voice, low and purring in her chest. A red blush painted itself vividly across Kara’s face and she stuttered a response, her hands curling around her waist. It seemed to get her mostly back on track, though she gave her chest another lingering, somewhat longing look as she settled in between her legs. Lena could feel her heart hammering against her ribs in anticipation as Kara finally looked down at her fully for the first time.

 

“ _ Oh.” _

 

It was all Kara said, breathed in awe, and then Lena watched her lurch forward but stop short. She swallowed down her nerves as Kara slid her hands down her waist to her hips, smoothing soothingly as she pressed a feather light kiss into the cease of her thigh. It was unbelievably sweet and Lena felt the knot in her chest loosen. Kara glanced up and Lena very much could see she was, again, politely holding herself back.

 

“Tell me what you like?”

 

Lena’s teeth caught on her lip and she decided to be a bit bold. She was also really excited about having Kara’s mouth on her and was tired of waiting. And by now, the awkwardness of their first couple romps has abated. It had been too long since someone had gone down on her and she couldn’t even imagine how nice it would feel. Her thighs fell open a little further with a shift of her hips.

 

“Let’s see if you can figure it out. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

Kara’s eyes grew darker again and the muscles in her throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly. She sank a bit lower as her hands smoothed over her hips and to the inside of her thighs. Lena let her inch her legs just a bit further apart and bit back a sound as long fingers traveled back up. Her breath hitched in her chest as she spread her apart with her thumbs and Lena had to hold her hips still as her hot breath washed over her. The expression on Kara’s face was one Lena related to when she was looking at something delicious to eat. The thought was almost comical, but it didn’t have the time to become so because Kara pinned her with her heavy gaze and lowered her mouth.

 

Watching and feeling her best friend ( _ oh fuck, her best friend _ ) lick fully through her was never something that Lena had ever thought would happen, but it definitely felt right. More than right. Sinfully good, even. Kara was a strange mix of boldly soft and broad, starting a hot stripe just under her core and then up through slick folds to pull her clit into her mouth for a moment before releasing it with a soft sucking noise. It was like static electricity running through her, blossoming out from where she had just barely dipped into her and surging in a coil of heat heavily into her hips as her lips sealed around that sensitive bud of nerves for just a heartbeat. Lena’s bravado was obliterated by the sole ache for Kara to do that  _ again _ and she sank heavily onto her elbows with a breathless gasp and furrow of her brow.

 

Kara flashed her a subtly cocky grin of straight white teeth and slick lips, then leaned back in. Her tongue was on her, hot and heavy and curious. Lena sank further and further back into the couch with every slow lick and suck. The coil in her belly tightened further as Kara mapped her out with her tongue, sliding through every space and curve she could find. Her breath caught in her chest as a broken moan when she licked up and pulled her clit into her mouth again, the tip of her tongue rolling over her as she lightly sucked. Her hips rolled carefully into Kara’s mouth and she could feel herself growing impossibly wet. Almost uncomfortably so. Kara noticed too because her nose flared and she pulled away from her clit with a heavy breath. Blue eyes dark with want flicked back up to her face and finally,  _ finally _ , she dipped her tongue down and inside her with a soft moan of appreciation.

 

Lena didn’t want to look away.  _ Couldn’t _ look away.

 

Her mouth fell open again as her warm tongue slid into her, curling and licking and  _ oh god _ she had missed how that felt. The crinkle formed in Kara’s brow and her eyes slid shut as she tried to pull Lena closer. Her hot panting breath was an extra layer of heat against her and Lena fought to stay propped up as the slick friction of Kara’s tongue pushed her closer to the edge of release. She was so caught up in how her tongue felt inside her Lena didn’t notice one of her hands creeping closer, hooked over her hip until it was already happening.

 

“ _ HAH-FUCK.” _

 

Her exclamation of surprise and pleasure was louder than she had meant for it to be, but a slick thumb circling heavily on her clit in time with Kara’s tongue made it an appropriate response. Her hips rolled up a little more boldly into her mouth and Lena gave up and sank fully down onto her back. She found new handholds on the arm of the couch and wrapped tightly around the wrist of the hand resting on her abdomen. She could feel the tendon of Kara’s thumb working in her wrist as she circled and tried to pull her in closer with the foot that wasn’t jammed into the couch cushion. Lena felt like she was about to burn up, so hot under her skin and starting to feel grungy with sweat as it started forming in a light sheen from her exertion. She could feel her hair beginning to stick to her neck and she just didn’t  _ care. _ She let her hips roll stronger into her mouth, onto her tongue.

 

With a few final fell swoops inside her, Lena was moaning high and breathy in her chest as she squeezed white-hot in release around Kara’s tongue. Her high was all consuming, overwhelming, and exactly what she had wanted. Her mind fell blissfully blank as shocks of pleasure arced out from where Kara’s tongue still licked into her, drawing her further and further under the heavy pull of release. Lena was pretty sure she stopped breathing at one point but she honestly didn’t care as long as the feeling between her legs continued for just a little bit longer.

 

Slowly, at an achingly glacial pace, Lena remembered to breathe finally started to wind down. Her hips jumped unconsciously into Kara’s mouth that was still on her. She wasn’t keeping up her curious and quick pace anymore, but just gently drawing her tongue through her. The thumb on her clit had also stopped but still rested heavy on her. Lena decided to focus first on breathing for a moment, and then unlocking her stiff grip on the couch and Kara’s wrist.

 

“ _ Sorry.” _ She rasped, smoothing her wooden fingers over her wrist.

 

Kara hummed a sound of amusement and the vibrations against her slick folds made her hips jump again. Lena couldn’t help the whine in her chest and she threw her arm over her face. Sticky lips started pressing hot open mouthed kisses to the inside of her thighs. The hand on her abdomen twitched, and then smoothed soothingly in a side to side motion.

 

“D’you want ‘nother?”

 

Kara’s rough voice almost sounded slurred and Lena finally looked down at her again. She found glassy blue eyes and pink cheeks and Kara looking  _ utterly _ wrecked and painfully turned on. Lena knew what she wanted, and what Kara wanted. And that was  _ more _ than okay.

 

“ _ Yeah. _ ”

 

* * *

 

Lena had to struggle to get to L Corp the next morning.

 

* * *

 

Lena moaned roughly in her chest and rolled her hips forward, chasing Kara’s tongue as it licked eagerly into her. Adrenaline spiked in her abdomen and her heart leapt high into her throat at a particularly greedy lick. Strong hands held her hips steady as she rode her face, caution thrown to the wind as she held herself up with her hands by Kara’s hips and her chest arched to the ceiling. Her head lolled back as jolts of electric heat settled heavily in her belly. The strong hands on her rear holding her steady were hot and distracting.

 

Ever since they first started exploring more than just their hands it was as if she couldn’t be sated. The more Lena slept with Kara, the more she wanted. The more she thought about when she could see her next, what she could do to her, what she wanted done to herself. She was a new heavy habit on a perilous perch between disaster and destruction and the thrill of toeing that fine line made it all the more exhilarating. Lena was determined to walk this tightrope as long as time would afford her, but most importantly, as long as Kara wanted.

 

“ _ More. _ ”

 

Her demand was easily met and Kara’s tongue moved quicker, deeper, more sloppily through her with a pleased hum. Heat coiled tighter in her belly and in a spur of the moment decision, she adjusted her weight and started feeling along Kara’s thigh with her now freed hand. She immediately honed in on the apex of her thighs, hot and slick with arousal. Kara gasped a soft curse into her as Lena rolled her fingers over her clit, her hips eagerly jumping against her hand.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kara simply hummed in approval and doubled down on her efforts to make up for the extra halts for moans or gasps as Lena pulled her along by the quick circling of her fingers. She must have been more on edge than Lena had thought because a few moments later Kara came quickly against her hand with a whine. The vibration of her vocal response made Lena’s hips jump and the knot in her belly coiled tighter. Kara lost her rhythm as she rode out her orgasm, something that Lena was almost mad about, but she liked the feeling of Kara rubbing into her fingers more.

 

Hot hands slid up her back and pushed her forward until she was upright, then moved greedily around her ribs and cupped her breasts. Long slender fingers squeezed and found pebbled nipples, first brushing over them and then starting to tease with gentle pinches and swipes. Lena knew she was in for it when she looked down and Kara was pinning her with a dark gaze that promised trouble. Then her tongue started moving faster.

 

And  _ faster _ .

 

And Lena knew now that she didn’t plan on slowing down. All she could do was brace her hands on the wall in front of her, squeeze her eyes shut, and try to remember to breathe, which turned out to be a lot more difficult than she was expecting as Kara’s tongue flicked into her core at speed she had never experienced. Faster than she could have ever hoped to use her now neglected vibrator at home.

 

Garbled curses were all she could manage as her body strained taught, her hips gradually pushing down harder and harder into Kara’s mouth as she tried to get even closer. Lena didn’t recognize the high pitched feminine whines and moans as her own voice though  _ logically _ she knew they belonged to her. Her thighs started shaking from where they bracketed Kara’s head and her breath drew shorter as she neared release. Lena felt one of Kara’s hands leave her chest, and then there was a thumb circling her clit. A loud  _ FUCK _ echoed in Kara’s bedroom, followed immediately by another slew of garbled  _ yesyesyespleasegodKaraohmyGOD _ as the thumb on her clit quickly sped up to match the tongue curling inside her.

 

It was a lot. It was  _ almost _ too much. But it was more than enough and Lena came hard with a silent scream into Kara’s mouth. Her hips jerked messily as the slick friction didn’t slow and she hung suspended and mindless as Kara kept her up with her tongue. After a long moment Lena came back to her senses with a ragged breath. But as soon as she had, Kara hurled her back over the edge again as she decided to continue. Lena started sagging forward into the wall as the touches between her legs held their intensity, and as soon as she took a another breath her body fell over the edge again.

 

And again.

 

And  _ again _ .

 

* * *

 

Kara’s hands were hot brands on her hips as the slick silicone gradually pushed into her. The strength in Lena’s knees faded as she stretched around the strap-on belted to her friend, filling her and knocking the breath from her lungs. She heard Kara say something, and then most of her higher cognitive skills took a vacation when the dildo slid out and then back into her in a tingle of staticky pleasure. Lena moaned breathlessly into the glossy white surface of her desk. Kara brought her back to the present with a firm grab to her rear. She almost didn’t recognize the squeak that eked out of her chest as the pressure tugged at where she stretched around the silicone.

 

“ _ Miss Luthor? _ ”

 

For a heart-stopping moment, Lena thought that Jess was still at the office and had paged her. Their “ _ not at work _ ” rule had lasted a little over two months up until  _ right _ then, which was actually a lot longer than Lena had expected. Sure, they could be responsible, but Lena knew that given the opportunity to have something she really wanted  _ whenever _ she wanted-she was bound to crack.

 

And crack, she did.

 

She was the CEO and could do what _ ever _ she wanted. It was her building, and she didn’t want to wait to leave the office to release some pent up frustrations. It had been Lena who had encouraged her to come over with insincere resistance from Kara. She had quickly folded her argument when she told her what she wanted. And then she had bent Lena over her desk.

 

Kara leaned over her and the toy shifted forward, rubbing thickly inside of her. Lena sucked in a breath at the tease of slick friction and tried to roll her hips back, but the firm grip on her waist held her in place. She whined in frustration and let her forehead drop to her desk with a quiet  _ thump _ .

 

“Did you hear my question?”

 

Lena could only shake her head mutely as Kara just barely rocked her hips into her again. Warm lips brushed against the nape of her neck as she pressed bodily into her back. It changed the pressure of the toy inside her with dull heavy zips of pleasure and Lena moaned.

 

“What is your word?”

 

_ Right _ .

 

That.

 

“ _ Plu-gh. Hmmmm.” _

 

Kara wasn’t doing anything other than breathing against her but she still had to pause while she pulled her attention away from the thick silicone snugly sitting in her. It was larger in girth than the other one they had started using a few weeks ago and Lena  _ really _ just wanted Kara to fuck her with it.

 

“ _ Plumeria. Kara, please.” _

 

Lena felt Kara’s breath hitch against her back. “Please  _ what _ , Miss Luthor?”

 

The low teasing tone in Kara’s voice made frustration build in her chest. Lena tried to adjust her feet to attempt to find some leverage to rock her hips back but deep red boots were blocking her heels. She settled for squeezing greedily around the silicone instead as she growled her response into the surface of her desk.

 

“ _ Goddammit, Kara, just fuck me.” _

 

A low laugh vibrated through her back. “Is that all?”

 

Lena just whined in response and squirmed under her. Kara breathed hotly against the back of her neck for just a moment longer.

 

“Use your word if it’s too much.”

 

Before Lena could respond Kara leaned back up, almost withdrew completely with a sticky wet sound, and then firmly thrust back in. She could only suck in a gasp as slick friction sent heat and pleasure spiralling out to settle heavily in her hips. Kara started at a reasonably sedate pace, letting her get used to her and the larger size. They had just started using a strap-on a few weeks ago, something easy that both of them could have. Their reasoning had been that if they were going to do  _ this, this _ being their friends with benefits relationship, then they might as well try different things. That decision had been promptly followed by Lena strapping herself into the harness and fucking Kara until she couldn’t come anymore. It had been worth the muscle aches the next day. They had, of course, taken turns if they wanted it. Riding Kara on her couch after getting fucked against the inside of her front door. Borrowing Kara’s ridiculous rainbow striped thigh-highs and riding her on her blue couch with with the deep red cape spread out underneath them. Stripping Kara half-out of her suit but keeping her arms trapped behind her in her tangled cape as she pushed her face first into the mattress. It was all very exciting and almost laughable that they could go about their regular level of friendship except for that one random hour or so when they fell into bed together. It was addictive. Lena had thought she just needed to get it out of her system, but every time she and Kara slept together it left her wanting more.

 

Another surprising grab and a firm thrust sent Lena scrambling for something to hold on to. There wasn’t much other than the curved front of the desk and she vaguely realized that she knocked a stack of file folders off the front. Lena didn’t have a shred of attention to give to her business contracts, she was too taken by the tingling hot sliding silicone pumping into her. 

 

Kara was, in a word,  _ thorough _ .

 

It didn’t take long for her to turn Lena into a weak-kneed moaning mess. She was starting to sweat under her silk blouse and her previously immaculate bun was falling from its careful twists. Kara’s hands were hot on her skin, sliding over her hips, her rear, splaying widely around her waist up to where her skirt had been rucked. It was oddly impersonal despite who her willing partner was and exactly what she had been hoping for. After the aggravating day she had, a mindless romp where she forgot about everything for a little bit was a relief. Kara helped her along towards a more blank state of mind as her hand slid around her hip and found her clit. Lena’s hips jumped and she was glad that they were the only ones there after she breathed a loud dirty moan into her desk. Whatever was happening between them was rough and messy and Lena  _ liked _ it.

 

A  _ lot _ .

 

A gradual change in angle made Lena’s breath catch in her chest as the strap-on rubbed slickly over the one spot deep inside her that made her toes curl. Everything was heat and the low coiling pull in her hips as fire raced up her spine. Kara’s hands tightened around her hips and she pushed to slide against that same spot, and then continuing find it again and again. Lena reacted with a soft heady moan at each touch. Kara’s slick fingers were sliding sure circles on her clit in time with each thrust and the deep ache for release twisted tighter and tighter until Lena could barely breathe. She hadn’t realized Kara had said something to her until her hand squeezed her ass again, pulling her roughly from the mindless swirl she was stuck in.

 

“ _ Do you like breaking your own rules? Being bent over your desk? _ ”

 

Somehow, Lena managed to utter a single  _ yes _ , deep and gravelly in her chest. Kara breathed a low pleased hum at her answer and told her to hang on for as long as she could. For a brief, distressing second, Lena thought Kara would stop what she was doing. Either change up what was so clearly working or stop completely to tease her. But, thankfully, no. If anything she pushed Lena a little bit harder, a little bit faster, the tight slick friction and quick pattern of her fingers drove her to the point of everything around her falling away except for the stimulation between her legs. Just like she had asked for.

 

Lena could feel her voice working, her lips dragging across the surface of her glossy desk, slippery from her breathing and saliva, but she didn’t have a care to pay attention to what she was actually saying. Or trying to say. She struggled to stay present, clawing against the surge of pleasure that kept threatening to overwhelm her. She could hear Kara telling her to  _ just wait, just a little bit longer _ over the slick sticky sounds of her fucking her as each stroke tugged at her frayed composure. Lena found herself telling her she couldn’t, her body tensing as she started to inch into bliss.

 

“ _ I can’t-I can’t-Kara- _ ” Her voice pleading and breathless, lips smearing her lipstick onto her desk.

 

“ _ Then let go. _ ”

 

Lena fell into white hot heat with a loud moan and came hard around the warm slick silicone still thrusting into her. Kara’s fingers stayed on her clit and she let it all fall away as she pushed her hips back into her and felt her toes curl in her shoes. She couldn’t tell up from down and frankly she didn’t want to. Kara tugged her along, rolling her hips at a more languid pace to draw out her high. When Lena finally managed to take a shuddering breath and her body fell slack against the desk, Kara slipped out of her with a sucking wet noise that made heat crawl up her neck. However she didn’t get the chance to rest and abruptly found herself bodily flipped onto her back and staring at the high ceiling of her office. Kara knelt in front of her and eased her thighs over her broad shoulders. Lena’s breath whooshed from her lungs and she scrambled to find somewhere to hold onto as a warm soft tongue licked a heavy stripe through her. She canted her hips up into Kara’s mouth with a whine as her lips sealed over her clit and sucked  _ hard _ . Lightening lanced out from where Kara’s lips had sucked her into her mouth and she shouted an incomprehensible slur of jumbled words as her hips roughly rolled into her mouth. Lena managed to lift her head up and blink owlishly down at Kara over her heaving chest once the blinding pressure of pleasure relented.

 

Kara pulled up with a wolfish grin, the playful gleam in her eyes promising much more than Lena had originally asked for. Her face was flushed and her chin was already slick. It made her heart leap with excitement and anticipation as her hot breath washed over her sensitive core.

 

“‘M gonna make you  _ cry _ .”

 

Lena let her head fall back onto her desk with a  _ thunk _ and moaned helplessly as Kara’s tongue rolled thickly through her again, leaving hot zipping sparks of pleasure in her wake. She had no doubt that Kara would bring her to a weak mess as many times as she asked her to. And it was exactly what she wanted.

 

By the time she was begging Kara to ease up she was a whimpering mess with legs she could barely stand on.

 

* * *

 

_ I’ll be there soon. _

 

That had been forty five minutes ago. Long enough for Lena to finally eat something and start cleaning up after a horrendously long day. Her two day business trip had been extended to three, and now tomorrow for four, but luckily tomorrow was Friday. Lena’s only saving grace that week was she had planned to take that Thursday and Friday off to help in R&D anyways, so she thankfully hadn’t needed to shuffle her schedule around. She did lament the personal time lost in the labs at L-Corp, and it was sadly something she had been forced to get used to.

 

But.

 

That of course had left her feeling stressed.

 

She hadn’t even asked Kara this time, her best friend had apparently had a hard week too in between Snapper Carr running her ragged with difficult stories and working late into the night at the DEO. It must have truly been a week from hell because her usual texting habits had fallen down to Lena’s more reserved personality. Lena looked back over at her phone as she combed out her damp hair, remembering the one text that had prompted her to leave the metaphorical door (and the physical balcony door) open.

 

_ I know you’re busy but this week had sucked. How much do I need to bribe you to let me come over? I don’t want to think for a little bit. _

 

Lena had simply responded with  _ You don’t need to bribe me. Come over _ . And her hotel’s address.

 

And now she was waiting, trusting Kara not to be too hasty and risk breaking any FAA regulations. Again. She hadn’t given any hint in what she had wanted but Lena had a few ideas if Kara didn’t know. But Kara almost always knew what she wanted, so Lena didn’t think very hard. After her quick meal she washed the day away and even took the time to shave a little bit. She had wanted to anyways since she had originally planned for some so called  _ self care _ on her supposed vacation day, and grabbed the chance since her schedule next morning would be tight. Lena finished up in the bathroom, teeth brushed, and wrapped in the lightweight robe she always took with her. She padded barefoot through the suite and gathered up snacks and water and something a little stronger if she felt like it later. Lena left the snacks on the kitchenette counter and took the water back into her bedroom. She had just set the glasses on one of the bedside tables when the familiar thump of feet hitting the balcony caught her attention.

 

Kara shuffled in dressed in sweats and a plain black t-shirt looking ruggedly windswept. Her hair had been pulled messily back into a tail and she looked more than a little tired with the drawn look to her face. Lena pulled up short in worry.

 

“You look like you need sleep, not sex.”

 

Kara smiled tiredly at her frank greeting and shrugged as she toed off her shoes. “Maybe. But I’ve been thinking about this for a little while.”

 

It was then that Lena noticed the small backpack hanging from her loose fist. She nodded to it and raised a brow.

 

“A little while, huh? So not tired enough to come unprepared?”

 

A warm blush started creeping up Lena’s neck as Kara’s eyes grew darker. Her best friend tossed the bag onto the bed and started pulling off her t-shirt. Lena padded around the bed and pulled the bag towards her just as Kara whipped her shirt off and let it fall onto the floor. Lena had to pause at the sudden exposure of tanned skin, her eyes lingering for a moment on dusky pebbled nipples. Her gaze didn’t stay long and was drawn to the movement of Kara’s hands hooking into the waistband of her sweats and pushing them down her hips without preamble, again baring a lot more tanned skin.  _ A lot _ . Lena’s gaze instead got caught at the apex of her thighs and the thatch of short cropped hair as she stepped out of her sweats.

 

“ _ Oh _ . Okay then.”

 

Kara breathed an amused sound and turned away, breaking Lena’s line of sight and returning her to the present. She could feel her face heating and went back to the back pack, tugging the zipper down a little too rough in her flustered state as Kara started pulling the covers back. Inside was a familiar harness of soft, black supple leather and silvery buckles. There were also a couple maroon and black silky bags.

 

“I don’t care which one you pick, but I was hoping you would wear it?”

 

Lena looked up as Kara crawled onto the bed, the dim yellow lighting pushing her toned shoulders and arms into relief. Heat trickled down her spine as anticipation started buzzing underneath her skin.

 

“You  _ really _ don’t want to think, do you?”

 

Kara flopped onto the pillows with a grumbled  _ no _ and continued to watch her with dark eyes. Lena fought to keep her eyes from wandering lower.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“I’d just be whining. But if you really wanna know, I’ll complain afterwards.”

 

Lena stared her down for a moment, then withdrew her hands from the back pack. Her fingers fell to the knot at her waist and she tugged it loose without breaking eye contact. She knew when to pick her battles, and she knew her friend would open up to her after they let off some steam. She never had any issue telling Lena about her day-unless she had a really bad one. Kara’s breathing picked up as she shrugged the robe off of her shoulders and shook her damp hair back.

 

“Very well. Let’s see what you’ve brought.”

 

Lena unceremoniously upended the bag onto the bed, three silky bags, the harness, and a bottle of lube rolling into a fold in the rumpled covers.

 

“Do you have anything planned for the weekend?”

 

“Alex wants pizza night tomorrow, then I have that piece on how the pink tax is affecting women’s toiletry prices to finish by noon.”

 

Lena hummed in response as she started peeking through the bags. “That sounds like old news... Did you not bring the new one?”

 

“That sunrise colored one? No it wasn’t what I wanted. And yeah, it’s old news but people forget if you don’t remind them to yell at their politicians.”

 

“Tell that to my twitter followers.” Lena grumbled and pulled out a purple and pink dildo. “Oh, this one’s new too?”

 

“Yeah, it's really comfortable if you squeeze it. I picked it up yesterday.  _ Also _ your twitter followers  _ scare _ me.”

 

“You and my PR team. Okay, let’s use this one. Have you washed it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lena threw the other two silky bags back into the back pack and reached for the harness. “So what level of  _ not thinking _ are you going for here?”

 

“Remember when I visited you at work that first time?”   
  


“Yes, you had to take me home.” Lena answered dryly and stepped into the loops of the harness.

 

“I want that.”

 

Lena glanced up with a raised brow at the demanding note in Kara’s tone. She was still lounging on the mattress, eyes dark and wandering shamelessly over Lena’s body. Even after two months it was still sometimes a little surprising to hear her say something like that. Her sweet, mild mannered best friend politely demanding sex was something she would never have thought to expect in a million years. Lena scooped up the new toy and fit it into the o-ring of the harness. She straightened up and cinched it snugly to her hips, the new weight swaying slightly. She scooped up the bottle of lube, just in case, and climbed up onto the bed. Lena shuffled towards Kara with a pointed look, feeling a little ridiculous with the silicone jutting out from her hips.

 

“I don’t have your endurance, but I can try.”

 

Kara grinned and propped herself up on her elbow. “I have faith in you, oh mighty Lena Luthor.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and pushed Kara back down onto the bed, her hand scorching from just the brief touch against her sternum.

 

“If you’re going to act like that it’s  _ Miss _ Luthor.”

 

Kara’s grin grew broader as Lena’s hands slid over her knees and up the insides of her thighs, her expression even hungrier as her legs fell open at her touch. Lena reached further and cupped her, watching Kara’s chest expand in a deep inhale at her touch. She was warm against her fingers and a little wetter than Lena had expected. She couldn’t help the smirk that pulled across her face, her brow quirking. A pink flush colored Kara’s chest and Lena slowly pushed her fingers through soft folds, finding the beginnings of her arousal and smearing the pads of her fingers across her.

 

“Cold shower didn’t work.”

 

Lena tilted her head in acknowledgment and started rubbing through warmth, using small circles of friction to slowly start Kara up again. 

 

“Remember when you told me not to wait to call that one time?”

 

“When we first started?” Kara breathed, settling into the mattress.

 

“Mhmm. Same goes for you.”

 

Kara grinned and tried to shrug, but her attention was quickly diverted to the hand between her legs. There was no need to rush as Lena settled in between her legs, splitting her attention between the careful circles of her fingers and Kara’s reactions. She was watching her intently, her hooded blue eyes darting between her face, her chest, the tendons in her forearm, back up to her chest, back down to where she couldn’t  _ quite _ see her hand. Perfect white teeth snagged her full lower lip and pulled it into her mouth, hips twitching as the slickness of her arousal started to become more apparent. Before she could say anything, Lena rolled her fingers heavily through her and swiped up and over her clit. Kara’s reaction was immediate, her hips jumping up into her hand and her mouth falling open in a soft  _ oh _ with a gasp.

 

Lena found a new pattern, rub a few times and then swipe. Rinse and repeat. Simple and slow, but that didn’t deter Kara from continuing to get turned on. In fact the glacial pace was perfect for working her up and Lena enjoyed teasing her towards the edge, and then pulling her back. Up, and then down, and then up again, and then back down with a smirk, tugging her this way and that until the pads of her fingers were soaked and wrinkled. Making her squirm and whine when she threatened to crest the edge into release only for Lena to change the motion of her touch. If Kara wanted to forget how to think for a while, Lena would do her best to give her that.

 

“Lena  _ please. _ ”

 

Kara huffed and rolled impatiently up into Lena’s hand, her hands carefully fisting in her own wild hair and  _ not _ in the very expensive hotel sheets. She was warm and slick and each slide of Lena’s fingers over her clit made her hips jump. Her chest and neck were flushed pink and her eyes were barely open as she struggled to watch her hand work between her legs. The familiar crinkle in between her brows was present and her abdomen flexed as her hips jumped again. It made molten heat pool between Lena’s legs.

 

“Are you still thinking?”

 

“What?”

 

Lena shuffled up onto her knees and rolled her fingers through Kara one more time, gathering up as much of her arousal as she could. Kara’s breathing was rough and her chest hitched as Lena’s slick fingers wrapped around the vibrant dildo. She pumped her hand a few times, spreading the slick as evenly as she could. Her fingers slipped down the shaft and she inched forward on her knees, holding the silicone steady and pressed the tip against Kara. Lena looked back up at her, gripping tightly at her hip with her free hand and nearly burst into flame under Kara’s heated gaze. The slowly, surely, she leaned in and pressed forward with her hips. The sticky sound of the silicone sinking into her was almost drowned out by Kara’s inhaled gasp. She breathed some garbled Kryptonian words in a high pitched moan but at the moment Lena only had eyes for watching the toy shallowly slide in and out of slick pink.

 

She held the gentle rhythm for a few long moments until she easily started to sink deeper into Kara. Her friend’s moans grew a little in volume and for a brief moment Lena worried someone would hear them. She was caught off guard when warm fingers curled into the front of the leather harness, trapped by the belt and pressed flat to her skin, and  _ pulled _ . Lena sank fully into Kara with a startled gasp and fire trickling down her spine as Kara forgot to breathe for a moment, eyes rolling back and her mouth falling open in an  _ oh _ .

 

“ _ Fucking HELL Kara! _ Be  _ careful.” _

 

“ _ I’m okay.  _ I’m okay.” She managed to gasp and rolled her hips forward, still trying to pull her in. “Please,  _ Rao, _ just  _ fuck me. _ ”

 

Lena centered herself and pressed her hips flush against her, earning herself another hum of approval as a blush heated her body. She adjusted the position of her knees and found a better, steadier place to brace her hands, withdrew out of Kara with a sound that made her face burn, and thrust firmly back in with a smooth motion of her hips. Kara’s response was immediately positive, her upper body going slack on the covers as she rolled her hips up to meet Lena. Careful full thrusts picked up speed and power and Lena took full advantage of the new found strength she had been building over the last couple weeks. She had only done so to try to keep up with Kara.

 

“ _ YES-yes-” _

 

It was one of the few Kryptonian words Lena could understand through her slurred speech and she was happy to hear it. She kept her hips moving, driving steadily into Kara’s with single-minded intent. Powerful thighs squeezed around her hips and scorching fingers let go of the leather harness to twist in the sheets. Kara’s moans were hot and dirty and settled heavily in between Lena’s legs. She could feel her own heartbeat pulsing as the base of the strap-on pressed into her clit with every thrust. Kara rolled her hips up to meet her each time and the tell tale pitch in her voice told her that she was close. Lena snapped her hips forward, her muscles starting to burn from exertion.

 

And then Kara’s hips were jerking unevenly up into hers. Her head pushed back into the pillows, pink face partially hidden by wild messy curls. Kara whined breathlessly and fell silent as her orgasm immobilized her. Lena held her rhythm but opted for smoother motion instead of power to draw out the spiral of pleasure Kara had willingly jumped into. When she remembered to take a breath Lena leaned further over her and found Kara’s clit with her thumb. Her hips jumped roughly again at the contact and Kara abandoned her grip on the sheets to bury in her messy blonde curls again. She fell apart around the slick silicone quickly a second time, pushed head over heels by Lena’s added thumb. 

 

Lena kept touching her. Kept her hips moving with a few different changes to keep from getting too tired too quickly. Kept making Kara fall apart over and over until they were both flushed and sweaty. Her muscles ached and her own throbbing arousal was highly distracting. She could feel her hair sticking to her neck and wished she had at least pulled it back. Kara moaned underneath her, a limp, flushed mess. Her hips jumped weakly at almost every touch and her arms were flopped up as her hands clenched and flexed in her pillow. Lena was hovering over her, watching everything she could. For some reason she felt like she needed to pay attention.

 

Kara moaned a high pitched feminin whine as she came again, reaching for her as her eyes fluttering and her hips pressing up into Lena’s. The slick sticky sound of Lena thrusting into her carried her through the release and the clumsy hands on her ribs, on her breasts, felt like molten honey on her skin. Kara was very much ravished, but Lena knew that she wasn’t quite done yet. In a spur of the moment decision she laid her right hand flat on Kara’s freckled sternum, and then slid up. Her fingers splayed across her heaving chest and she locked eyes with her best friend.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Kara nodded immediately and rasped a single  _ yes _ as she let her arms drop back loosely against the pillow. Lena held her eyes for a long moment, hips still snapping forward even though her muscles screamed for a rest, and started sliding her hand up. She felt herself fall into a more arrogant posture she reserved for winning a business argument and let her palm rest heavily on the front of Kara’s neck. Lena slowed her hips to a slower but still intense speed and applied the barest hint of pressure high up under the edge of Kara’s jaw with her thumb and forefinger. She only held it for a brief moment but she could tell immediately that Kara liked it. Blue eyes grew heavier with intent as her mouth fell open in a gasp and Lena filed that exchange away for later.

 

Instead of continuing the on-off pressure like she had originally thought about, she let her hand slide further up. Her thumb stroked across the edge of Kara’s chin and then pushed over the curve to brush against her lip. Kara watched her closely, her cheeks flushed and blue eyes impossibly dark. Lena snapped her hips forward a little roughly with the hint of a snarl and leaned a little further over her, swiping her thumb once across her lip and then resting on it. Kara’s breath was hot and heavy against the bad of her thumb.

 

“ _ Suck it _ .”

 

Kara’s breath hitched in her chest and she pushed her tongue forward and flat against Lena’s thumb. Lena watched in pleased silence as Kara closed her lips around her, heat coiling tightly and lowly in her belly as she sucked her further into her mouth. She felt her tongue drag over the pad of her thumb and slowly rolled her hips forward in a full dip and grinned wolfishly when Kara moaned hoarsely around her. Kara gasped around her and laved her tongue against her thumb again, her eyes dark and wild. Before Lena could pull away, Kara sucked her into her mouth again with a moan and she let her eyes flutter shut when the warm slick toy pushed into her. It was one of the most erotic things Lena had seen her do.

 

Lena indulged herself in watching Kara for a few more long, breathless moments, but her fatigue and the limits of her  human endurance were starting to catch up with her. She carefully pulled her slick thumb from Kara’s mouth and sank down onto her elbows. Warm hands greedily slid down her back and palmed her rear. Kara’s breath washed over her chin and Lena rolled her hips up and into her, pressing the base of the harness firmly into Kara’s clit. She was tired, her muscles burned and ached, and she was  _ definitely _ thirsty and painfully turned on, but the moan that vibrated into her chest and the sparks of where her breasts brushed against Kara’s chest were a welcome reward. Kara helped pull her hips into her and Lena sank a little further, her forehead pressing into the pillow and laying fully on her. She kept most of her weight on her elbows to allow her hips more leverage, and nodded mutely when Kara came underneath her again with a soft moan and asked her for  _ more _ .

 

Lena adjusted her weight again and dug in again, her feet twisting in the rumpled sheets. She relished Kara’s every enthusiastic approving vocalization as the clock crept way past midnight.

 

Lena was deliciously sore the following day.

 

* * *

 

The establishment was flashy, loud, and smelled like alcohol and too many bodies masked by perfume and cologne. It had been Nia’s request, which was only fair for the birthday girl, and had invited just about everyone she knew to celebrate her twenty-third. There had been a steady cycle of people all evening up in the raised upper level that Lena had insisted on renting out for her. So many that she could barely keep track of the young vibrant group of guests. Right now it was fairly full and Lena was tucked out of the way in a corner for a breather. She had already grabbed a fair amount of time with her younger friend that she now held a big sisterly feeling of protection for, and stepped back to let her have fun. She could see Alex and Sam hamming it up with Querl and Kara across the way and Nia was somewhere in the center of the guests with her friends from work and around National City. Most people were standing as many of the seats were piled high with coats and scarves.

 

September had bled into a chilly wet October and a busy time at L-Corp. Busy enough that Lena’s social life took a major hit as she helped guide a handful of projects through their final stages of development. Busy enough to miss out on the last three game nights and to not be able to pay enough attention to the arrangement that she and Kara had. Kara understood and patiently let Lena lead for the time being, but to go from freely enjoying sex on a regular basis back to  _ not _ ? It was harder than she realized. Yes their  _ arrangement _ was messy, and weird, and not at all normal; but it had been fun and pretty nice. And tonight was the first night in nearly three and a half weeks when she didn’t have to get up and go into L-Corp at the crack of dawn the next morning.

 

Lena could feel the pent up energy skittering up and down her spine, shivering under her skin like a million staticky sparks and burrowing deep into her bones. She was antsy and wound tighter than a spring. Lena had been counting down to after Nia’s party for the past three days and felt like she was ready to shake apart in her Jimmy Choos. She had been sneaking looks at Kara the whole evening, catching a few furtive glances from her friend as well. She knew Kara missed her touch just as much as she missed hers. A handful of risque late night phone calls had proven  _ that _ . The memory of Kara moaning softly into the receiver of her phone as she came from her own fingers paraded through her mind on a daily basis.

 

As the night had gone on and more alcohol and been consumed, the looks grew more and more blatant. It was where Lena found herself now, locked in a stare down with Kara from across the raised lounge with the base beat of some pop song reverberating through her chest. She could feel heat coiling low in her belly as Kara’s gaze dropped heavily down her body, the glass in her hands forgotten. When she looked back up Lena simply raised a brow at her and took another sip of her drink. They were in public. Around  _ a lot _ of their friends. Even if she felt like she was mostly composed of jittery arousal and whiskey, she knew better than to broadcast that she wanted to  _ fuck _ with a crook of her finger. She winked discreetly at Kara instead.

 

Kara finally kicked into gear with an energetic twitch and slipped away from their friends after a quick comment, making Lena’s stomach somersault in anticipation. They waved her off with some smiles and she slunk into the loud crowd. The neon lights and laser strobes made it a little difficult for Lena to follow her, but Kara emerged close by. Lena could see by the set of her broad shoulders that she was just barely reigning in her own building energy. As she approached she took the chance to again admire the sleek black dress that kept her toned arms and most of her legs bare. Her usually wavy curls were swept up into a tight updo and Lena could imagine she heard her heels clicking across the black floor.

 

Lena just barely kept herself from staring at the swell of Kara’s chest as she sidled up to her, busying herself with her drink. She knew Kara had snuck in a little something that could actually affect her after asking J’onn for the night off, and she could see it in her expression and posture. Kara was bolder and more self assured, the part of her that she usually kept hidden behind pastel button ups and white cardigans.

 

“Hi.”

 

Kara grinned. “Hi.”

 

Lena smiled around the lip of her glass and raised her brow again in invitation. Kara’s grin faded to something that wasn’t entirely appropriate as darkened blue eyes dropped down her body. She stepped in close and turned her back to the crowded room. Lena could feel her body heat even though they weren’t touching and her pulse jumped heavily to her clit. She half-hid her face behind her glass as Kara leaned closer, still not quite touching but close enough so she didn’t have to shout.

 

_ “I can’t stop thinking about having your fingers inside me.” _

 

Lena was glad that she had held her glass up, because she could feel a blush warming her entire body.

 

_ “I know I promised to take my time after the party, but I’d really like them inside me as soon as possible. Now, would be nice.” _

 

She had forgotten that the fine line between sober-Kara and drunk-giggly-sunshine-Kara was a bold force to be reckoned with. Lena had only gotten to see her at this particular flirty behavior maybe twice, but it had never been directed at her before. It was almost like dealing with a completely different aspect of her

  
  


_ “If you… help me out, I’ll eat you out in the car on the way back to yours. And let you decide what you want us to do.” _

 

Lena nearly choked on her drink but recovered before she sprayed it out into the crowd of people like one of the gifs Winn liked to send their group chat. She didn’t say anything and kept her face schooled into a nonchalant expression, pressing her lips to the edge of her glass to keep from saying something a bit too flirty. And even though her body screamed for her to, she didn’t reach out and touch Kara. Instead she finished off her drink and bit back a grimace as the alcohol burned all the way down through her chest. Warm tendrils snaked out into her ribs, spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes. She set her empty glass on one of the trays left out by the staff and tapped her knuckles to Kara’s, rattling the ice cubes in her glass.

 

_ “Drink up and follow me.” _

 

Kara squirmed almost imperceptibly and quickly finished the end of her glass. Heat was coiling and tightening into that familiar pull in her hips, and watching the smooth muscles in Kara’s throat work didn’t help in the slightest. Lena glanced back over to their friends and her heart did a weird nervous jolt up into the base of her throat when she found Alex watching them with a calculating expression. She plastered a nonchalant expression onto her face and quickly pantomimed that they would be right back while she pointed in the direction of the restrooms. Alex’s expression eased somewhat and she nodded, though Lena could tell she wasn’t completely convinced. She didn’t have the time to worry too much about it though because Kara was stepping past her. Lena followed closely, weaving in between the bodies until they emerged into the dim hallway that led to the restrooms.

 

“Kara.”

 

Her friend slowed and stepped off to the side to let a group of loud rainbow clad people pass. Lena watched her fingers flex and clench as she forced herself to relax her shoulders. SHe could feel the tension rolling off of her body, and her impatience was showing on her face. After checking around them Lena dropped quickly into Kryptonian.

 

“ _ I think your sister is suspicious. I know we never really wanted this to go public but we should talk about that later. Just in case. _ ”

 

“Okay. Tomorrow?” Kara frowned, acknowledging the worry in her voice.

 

“Tomorrow.” 

 

Kara pushed away from the wall with an eager step and Lena followed on her heels, her heart thundering in her ears as she spotted the door to the women’s restroom. Kara shouldered the door open and let her pass, her gaze sliding over her again like thick honey. There was a group of rambunctious people at the mirrors who barely spared them a glance through the bluish haze that Lena immediately recognized as marijuana. As if the smell hadn’t been an indicator. But that was good, they wouldn’t pay attention to them and that’s what mattered. The bathroom was fairly dim and stale, and mostly clean. Mostly. As long as she tried not to touch anything she would be okay.

 

In a fortunate turn of events, the bathroom was shaped like a U, and Lena swerved to the right and around the corner. Her heels clicked purposefully across the tile and the faint deep rumble of the club base beat settled heavily in her chest. The beat muffled the sound in the bathroom, making everything feel like it was covered in cotton. As soon as she rounded the corner Kara’s hands were on her hips and she could feel the heat radiating off of her through the back of her dress. She wanted to turn in her arms and shove her up against the wall, but they were still too out in the open. So she hurried on, her energy ratcheting up with each step until she made it to the last-and thankfully empty-stall. She didn’t say a word, but shouldered the door open and drug Kara inside. She kept her eyes glued to her, following the angle of her jaw, to the swell of her chest to the curve of her hips, back up to the pout of her lip. Heat lurched impatiently between her legs and Lena licked her lips at the thought of Kara pulling her clit into her mouth.

 

“Le- _ oof- _ ”

 

The door clanged shut behind them and Lena nudged the lock into place with her elbow, her other hand pressed flat to the center of Kara’s chest from where she had pushed her into the gray tile wall. The people on the other side of the restroom didn’t react and Lena decided not to waste any time. Warm hands slid heavily over her waist and Lena stepped in close, her fingers hooking into the hem of the tight dress. Kara opened her mouth to say something, her eyes blown wide and her cheeks pink, but Lena rucked the fabric up sloppily around her hips without looking away. A soft gasp had Lena gently covering her parted lips with her fingers and her brow raised in warning as she slid her other hand down the front of her thin underwear.

 

Kara was  _ wet _ . 

 

Lena watched the muscles in her neck strain as Kara let her head loll back against the tile with a soft  _ thump _ . Her fingers were already slick, unbelievably so, and she adjusted her wrist when Kara rolled impatiently into her as she slid over her clit. Lena wondered for a moment how Kara had managed to get to this point and not pull her away sooner. Kara’s hands splayed greedily across her waist and slid back and down, gripping her rear tightly as she panted softly against her fingers. Lena swallowed down a moan and moved her hand forward. A ragged breath sobbed out of Kara’s chest and washed over her hand as she eased two fingers into her. She felt wonderfully slick and warm and Kara made the softest sound of pleased approval. Lena had missed that feeling and curled her fingers with a grin, rubbing the pads of her fingers over the spot she knew made Kara weak. Kara’s knees threatened to buckle and she shot Lena an impatient look tinged with frustration. She mouthed  _ hurry _ and rolled her hips onto her fingers, her eyes threatening to roll back at the sensation. Kara was right though, they didn’t have a lot of time and Lena didn’t dare waste another second.

 

The people on the other side of the bathroom started singing some ridiculous pop song and Lena took the opportunity to start pumping her fingers into Kara. The noise level increased and and she pushed the heel of her hand into Kara’s clit, not bothering to be too cautious with the sticky noise her fingers made. The grip on her ass tightened and Lena focused on the quick short rhythm of her fingers and not about how she wanted to push Kara to her knees. They unfortunately probably didn’t have the time to do what she wanted, and in fact she wasn’t sure how much time they had for even  _ this _ .

 

Lena fucked her hard and fast-almost too fast-listening carefully to the other half of the restroom while Kara tried to stay quiet. She knew that Kara had already been thoroughly worked up by her own thoughts, but she needed her to come before they were discovered. Sure, she could buy that person’s silence, but that was one of the last things she wanted to worry about. With another warning look, Lena removed the hand that had been covering Kara’s lips and slid that hand slow enough into the front of her underwear so she could figure out what was happening. Kara’s eyes widened and she managed to slap her own hand over her mouth in time just as Lena started drawing firm circles around her clit. Her powerful hips bucked into her hands at her first touch and Lena pushed into her body to keep her balance.

 

The tension coiled tightly in Kara’s body and the whisper of a whine escaped her chest. She was already close and the sounds of the people on the other side of the bathroom were starting to die down. The staticky nerve wracking thrill of being caught made her switch her fingers from circles to hard, fast swipes across Kara’s clit and she had to brace and lean into her again as her hips canted up into her hands. Kara gasped for breath as her eyes rolled back into her head and with one last arch of her back off of the tile wall she came hard and silent around Lena’s fingers in warm slick pulses. The flutter of muscle around her fingers made adrenaline spike through her veins and she could feel her underwear was thoroughly ruined.

 

Lena watched her fall apart and stamped down the urge to lean forward and paint her deep red lipstick all over the solid column of her throat. Sadly she’d have to wait a little bit longer before doing that. Kara sucked in a breath and removed her hand from her mouth. She slumped slowly against the wall and bit her lip with a sigh and reflexive roll of her hips as Lena pulled her hands away from her. She looked like she wanted to speak again but her words failed her when Lena sucked her sticky fingers into her mouth with a wink. Heat crawled up her neck as she felt long warm fingers slip under the hem of her skirt and start sliding up the back of her thighs. She was just thinking that  _ just maybe _ there was time for her when Kara paused, her attention drawn past her and out over her shoulder as she peered over the top of her glasses towards the door. Disappointment sank into her chest when her friend frowned and started carefully pulling the hem of her skirt back down. Lena pulled her fingers from her mouth and pursed her lips, Kara’s taste heavy on her tongue.

 

“ _ Alex. _ ”

 

Lena huffed and stepped away, feeling like hot coals and honey were swirling low in her belly. Kara looked just as disappointed and straightened up as she pulled her dress back down. Lena grabbed a handful of thin toilet paper and wiped her fingers off hastily, the paper pilling along her knuckles. She huffed again at the cheap material and threw the soiled paper into the toilet and stomped on the flush. She pinned Kara against the wall with her eyes and carefully unlatched the door as the water roared in the stall.

 

_ “Remember what I gave you in Metropolis?” _

 

Kara nodded.

 

_ “That’s what I want.” _

 

Kara’s eyes widened and Lena swore she would have flown them to one of their apartments right that very second if she could have. Before Lena could do anything else that might be considered stupid, she slipped out of the stall and left Kara to finish collecting herself. Every step was a reminder of the uncomfortable heat in between her legs and her continually mounting frustration. She could still feel the phantom handprints of where Kara’s fingers had pressed into her skin and she ached to have the real thing on her again. Lena was still thinking about how Kara would look sucking marks into her hips and thighs as she washed her hands. She slipped out into the hallway just as Alex reached to pull the door open and drew up short. Lena balked, her heart leaping into her throat and she was suddenly very aware that her fingers probably still smelled like Kara. Not that a normal human could pick that out considering where they were, but she couldn’t help the spike of paranoia. She held her hands loosely down by her side to keep herself from fiddling her her own hands, a behavioral tell that occured when she was nervous. Alex tried not to look like she had been up to something and shuffled an awkward step back. Warning bells went off in Lena’s head.

 

“Oh! Hey, have you seen Kara?”

 

Lena forced what she hoped was an easy going smile. “She’ll be out in a minute, we just needed a breather.”

 

“Ah. Okay. Thank you for helping keep an eye on her. She doesn’t drink much when she goes out and, y’know, worries of a big sister.”

 

Lena knew that she meant it. But she could also tell that wasn’t the only reason she had come looking for Kara. A kernel of cold worry planted itself in the center of her chest. If the truth came out, it would come out no matter how badly she wanted to keep it locked away. But if it did, Lena didn’t want it to happen like this. Not right here. Not now. Not so unfairly.

 

“Of course, she’s my best friend.”

 

Alex grinned and shrugged her shoulders, still looking a little uptight. “I know, but still. I’m gonna, uh, slip past you.”

 

“Oh-right. Sorry, I’ll see you back out there.”

 

Lena sidestepped and started back down the hall to the raised level lounge, the base beat humming in her chest the closer she got to the dance floor. The further away she walked from Kara, the more she wanted to run back and tear her skirt off just to sweetly ask her to deal with the situation in between her legs. 

 

She didn’t. That opportunity had long passed.

 

Lena didn’t turn around even though she could feel Alex’s eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. Suspicion did not mix well with this arrangement she and Kara had, and Lena was oddly protective of it from outside influences. A suspicious secret agent was bad enough.

 

But a suspicious sister was worse.

 

* * *

 

The steely skies over National City had been threatening snow all day but Lena had been confined to L-Corp. She had been confined to L-Corp  _ all week _ which had been extremely disappointing, especially since she had missed any kind of Thanksgiving celebration that day.  _ Again _ . It was extra disappointing after having had a meager few years of spending the holiday with people she actually wanted to be around. But really, she just missed her best friend. Kara and Alex had gone home to Midvale, Sam had taken Ruby back to Metropolis to visit old friends, and Nia had taken Querl home to her family. She had even managed to convince Jess to fly home for the first time in over a year, despite her protests. That left Lena at her desk feeling terribly lonely. She had plans with some leftovers, a documentary Kara had told her about, and a reasonably nice bottle of wine for the rest of her evening. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t ideal.

 

Deciding she wasn’t going to get much else done had been something she had concluded over two hours ago, yet still she sat flipping through more spreadsheets as the minutes bled away. The clock in the corner of her laptop screen caught her attention and she grimaced. Lena hadn’t  _ meant _ to work past eight, but she had.

 

Lena straightened up and stretched her arms over her head with a tired groan. Her spine popped in three different places and finally decided to stop as the bottle of wine at her loft called her name. She made quick work of shutting everything down, bundled up, and found herself in the back of a town car quietly riding through the busy streets back home. The car hummed as her driver navigated through the lanes, blasting hot dry air into the cabin, and then finally up under the portico of her building. She slipped the man a tip with a soft  _ thank you _ and hurried into the lobby. The chilly air nipped at her ankles and the tips of her ears and nose, making her want to get into the pair of soft sweatpants she had stolen from Kara as soon as possible. She had just slipped into her personal elevator as her phone rang. She fumbled around in her purse as the device continued to vibrate at her and managed to locate it before it fell to voicemail. Her heart leapt in joy when Kara’s face lit up the phone.

 

“Kara! Hi!”

 

“ _ Hi! I have a very important question, and this is both me AND Eliza asking.” _

 

Lena leaned against the wall of the elevator, already feeling worlds better as the sound of her best friend’s voice filtered through the phone. A small happy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and Lena decided that this Thanksgiving wasn’t a total wash out. Kara’s voice was a warm balm.

 

“Ask away.”

 

“ _ Have you eaten yet? _ ”

 

“No, I just got home. Why?”

 

“ _ Can I bring you a plate? I was going to bring you some leftovers tomorrow but then I was like HEY I’m Supergirl, I could totally do that right NOW. I think I’d still have to reheat them a little because flying and cold air and… anyways. Can I bring you dinner? _ ”

 

With each rambling sentence, Lena’s grin grew broader and affection bubbled up in her chest. When Kara breathlessly asked if she could bring her Thanksgiving dinner she decided that maybe this was one of the better years after all.

 

“Yes, please. I would love that.”

 

“ _ Really? Okay! I-uh, yeah. Um. Do you want any pie? _ ”

 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh and stepped out into the foyer to her front door. “If there’s any pumpkin left I’d love a small slice.”

 

“ _ Okay! Um, yes- _ ” Kara’s voice sounded muffled for a moment, like she had pressed her phone into her shoulder. “- _ okay! Is there anything else you want? A drink? No wait, you have drinks. Bread? Leftovers for tomorrow? _ ”

 

“Kara, enough for tonight will be perfect. Are you okay? You sound nervous.” She asked as she keyed into her home.

 

“ _ I-um. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m not sure why I’m, uh. Anyways. I’m fine, I promise. _ ”

 

Lena paused, a little confused, but brushed it off since there wasn’t any evidence of alarm in her voice. “It’s just me, you know. Your uptight friend with no social life. And as far as I know I don’t have an outstanding threat on my life. Well. A threat  _ of note _ .”

 

“ _ How many times do I have to ask you not to joke about that?” _ Kara sighed. “ _ And… Yeah, I know. And you totally aren’t uptight. _ ” Kara laughed, already sounding brighter. “ _ Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Are you home? _ ”

 

“I’ll unlock the balcony for you.”

 

“ _ Great! I’ll be there soon. _ ”

 

“Fly safe. Don’t drop my pie.”

 

“ _ I will-won’t! Augh. Bye. _ ”

 

Lena laughed again and hung up with her own quick  _ bye _ , feeling light. Not only was she going to get her classic turkey dinner, but she’d have Kara’s company too. At least for a little while before she flew back to Midvale for the rest of the weekend. Lena only had a couple minutes to slip off her shoes and coat and straighten up some of her apartment before the familiar sound of her balcony door quickly sliding open and shut caught her attention. She ventured out of her kitchen and found Kara, windswept and sunny-smiled with a small soft cooler under her arm. Lena met her with a tight, full-bodied hug and a happy squeak.

 

“Hi! Happy Thanksgiving.”

 

“Hi.  _ Oof, _ you’re  _ cold _ .” Lena gave her one more squeeze but only took a half step back, letting her hands linger on her waist. Her soft oversized sweater was a little rumpled and she smelled like clean laundry and crisp atmosphere.

 

Kara’s cheeks were rosy and her glasses were slightly crooked, but Lena thought she looked adorable. She couldn’t help but reach up and carefully straighten her glasses. Kara’s face blushed brighter and Lena grinned again.

 

“Did my pie make it?”

 

Kara slumped and groaned in annoyance. “Yes, of  _ course _ , I’m not an animal.”

 

Lena tugged the cooler out from under her arm, her brow slowly arching as a sly smirk tugged at the corner of her painted lips. “You are in the best ways, darling.”

 

Kara spluttered, her face beet red at how deep Lena’s voice had fallen. Lena sauntered back into the kitchen feeling pleased with herself and started unloading the meal. The tupperware just kept coming and she started laughing at how much Kara (and most likely Eliza) had been able to fit into the cooler. There was easily enough for a few meals and Lena new she should have expected it. She shot Kara a thankful look and started picking through the dishes.

 

“I thought you were just bringing me dinner?”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t say  _ no _ to extra.” Kara half-shrugged and leaned against the kitchen island, looking entirely too attractive and mostly recovered from her gentle ribbing.

 

Lena rolled her eyes and loaded up a plate, still surprised that  _ most _ everything was warm. She pushed it over the counter in Kara’s direction.

 

“Could you…?”

 

“What- _ oh _ ! Yeah!”

 

Kara pulled Lena’s plate towards her and peered over the top of her glasses. Her eyes glowed, and then a dull red beam shot from her eyes and reheated the meal. It only took a moment and then Lena was picking up her plate and padding towards the kitchen table with a soft  _ thank you _ . Kara followed after fixing her a glass of water and popping the cork on the wine Lena had left on the counter that morning. Lena settled into her seat and started digging in. She pointed to the rack of crystal glasses with her fork as Kara brought her beverages over.

 

“You can help me drink that if you want.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Of course. Now tell me what I missed?”

 

Kara grinned, retrieved her own wine glass, and did exactly that. Lena happily listened to Kara fill her in on what Eliza was doing, how she had spent her last couple days at Midvale, the few Supergirl calls she had to make. Kara told her about how she went swimming while Alex surfed in the frigid grey ocean and how the salt air made her feel relaxed, even if the briny water made her skin itch and her hair stiff. Lena drank it in and enjoyed her meal, feeling pleased as Kara blushed when she told her she hoped to walk on MIdvale’s beach with her again one day. Then she was offering Kara a fork to help her eat her piece of pie.

 

“Oh-no, that’s yours.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I already had some.” Kara waved her off with a smile and gently spun her half empty wine glass. “Erm. Maybe too much. That might be the last piece of the whole pie. But I didn’t eat all of it! Alex and Eliza had some too.”

 

Lena shook her head in fond exasperation as Kara sank sheepishly into her seat and popped the tip of the pie into her mouth, moaning quietly as the sweet and spicy dessert took her back to Midvale. It tasted like home, even if she wasn’t there.

 

“Please tell Eliza her pie is as fabulous as always.” She murmured, eyes trained on her plate.

 

When Kara didn’t answer she looked up and found her friend pink in the face and definitely  _ not _ staring at her face. She was  _ definitely _ staring lower than her chin. If Lena had one guess, she would guess that Kara was staring at where her silk shirt was lowly buttoned across her chest.

 

_ Well then _ .

 

“Kara?”

 

“Hmm?” Wide blue eyes shot back up to her face as she sucked her lips into her mouth, looking like she just got her hand caught in the cookie jar.

 

Lena studied her for a long moment and weighed her options. They were just having a good time tonight and she definitely wouldn’t be opposed to a  _ different kind _ of good time. But she did have to work in the morning and couldn’t afford to lose any sleep if Kara stayed over.

 

“Were you planning to stay long or would you like to spend the night?”

 

Kara shifted nervously in her seat and stared into her wine glass. She almost looked guilty, and Lena could tell she was a little disappointed.

 

“I told Eliza I would be back in a few hours.”

 

Lena had suspected as much and acknowledged her answer with a nod. She wouldn’t admit it either, but she was also a little disappointed. However, a few hours as a unit of measurement is subjective and they could certainly stay preoccupied without struggle. It would be enough if Kara wanted it.

 

“Can a few hours be enough?”

 

Kara’s eyes wandered shyly over Lena’s face and she could feel her own blush crawling up her neck, feeling warm from the good food and wine and the heavy heat of Kara’s stare.

 

“They can be.”

 

A thrill ran through Lena’s body and settled low in her belly as Kara’s eyes fell to her lips and then to her chest again. That settled it. And Lena quickly had a few different scenarios running through her head. But one stood out.

 

“I’m going to finish my pie, but… There’s a box in my home office on my desk. I think you might be interested in what’s inside.”

 

Kara perked up and looked at her curiously, pulling her eyes from Lena’s chest with some effort. “What does the box look like?”

 

“Long and thin. Black. Gold logo stamped on the lid.”

 

Each syllable slowly fell from her lips in perfect pronunciation and Kara’s eyes grew darker. She took a larger bite of her pie.

 

“You got it?”

 

Lena smirked around the rim of her wine glass and said nothing.

 

Kara was up and out of her chair in a second and Lena enjoyed watching her rush from the room, her eyes falling to her tight jeans. She listened to her walk through her apartment and pause at the door of her home office, and then venture in and retrieve what Lena had been hinting at. As Kara slowly came back into the living area, Lena quickly finished her dessert and slipped her heels back on before rising from her seat. If they were going to do  _ this _ , then she needed the proper look, which included her heels. She was especially glad she had already worn her leather pencil skirt that day. It meant she didn’t have to change outfits for the sake of play, and this new prop required leather. Leather always required more leather.

 

Kara wandered back into the dimly lit living room with the long, thin black box in her hands. Lena leaned against the polished kitchen table and beckoned her friend forward when she saw her standing and paused. She swore Kara blushed brighter and watched her finally make it to the table. The box was gently set down on the table in between them and Lena straightened up. Kara took half a step back, allowing Lena just enough space to turn and lift the lid off of the box. She could feel her body heat radiating into her right ride and it made her stomach swoop. The lid was carefully deposited and Lena pulled back the deep maroon velvet with a delicate touch as the rich earthy scent of leather greeted them. Kara inhaled softly next to her as the new riding crop came into view.

 

It was black. The switch end was the classic leather keeper shape wrapped around a flexible fiberglass core rod inside of a thin leather sheath, and the handle was intricately woven with matching black leather lacing. It was finished off with a high-shine polished and flared silver cap on the end with a loop of supple black leather for a wrist band.

 

Lena picked it up out of the box and fit it into her hand. It was well balanced and the leather creaked quietly when she tightened her grip on the handle and rod. She could feel Kara’s eyes heavy on her and allowed herself an experimental swish. The flogger hit the surface of the table with a satisfying  _ smack _ . It felt  _ good _ .

 

“I always liked how these felt in my hand.”

 

“Always…?”

 

Lena quirked a teasing brow at Kara. “I’m not completely innocent, darling, as you have come to find out. But I also used to be an accomplished equestrian. Practical use. Lillian insisted.”

 

Kara nodded and continued studying it, her face pink. “It smells nice.”

 

“It does. I almost don’t want to use it.”

 

“What would you do with it?”

 

Kara’s question was low and hungry and Lena bit her lip when she noticed how wide and dark her eyes were. They had talked about this. More than talked, really. Kara had joked that they had given each other Ted Talks with how much reading they had done, and it made Lena roll her eyes every time. Lena wanted to put that Ted Talk to use.

 

“Undress and find out.”

 

The low demand had rolled off of her tongue like thick honey. Kara failed to suppress a shiver and the smooth muscles in her throat worked as she swallowed. She took another half step back, tossed her glasses onto the table, and whipped her sweater off.

 

“How, uh, many other people have you…?” Kara hesitated, her fingers tugging the hem of her t-shirt out of the waistband of her jeans and toeing off her shoes.

 

“A few, the perks of attending a club out of boredom. Jacky was nice, safe, but he didn’t meet all of my needs.” Lena answered quietly, carefully gauging Kara’s reaction.

 

This wasn’t a new conversation topic concerning Lena, but it had been a while since it had come up. They both had varying experiences, but Lena was a bit more knowledgeable of the bdsm community. In a way it had helped her gain a confidence she could pull up and about her with ease whenever she wanted or needed it. But slipping into that mindset with someone she was in a sort of long term relationship (arrangement?) with was… different. More intimate. Starting to hint at toeing the line they had been so strictly adhering to. Kara slipped her shirt off in a fluid motion of lean muscle and tanned skin.

 

“Will you take me to a club sometime?”

 

Lena watched her unbutton her jeans and shimmy them down her hips. She couldn’t help but lick her lips as her abdomen flexed and toned thighs came into view, her eyes following the faint v of her hips. Heat coiled low in her belly and the familiar heady sensation of stepping into a more dominant play crawled up inside her chest. The beginnings of jittery energy started tingling in her fingers and toes, but she held herself steady in an aloof posture leaning against the table. Did she want to take Kara to a club? A club full of dim red lighting, leather, and debauchery? Did she want to take her to a place where she had never taken anyone, to where she let the more controlling side of her personality shine through for a few scant hours? Did she want Kara to see that side of her? Did she want Kara to see her embrace her controlling Luthor nature under completely different circumstances? Would seeing that-

 

“Lena?”

 

Kara’s quiet call broke her out of her swirling thoughts. Lena blinked and returned to her dim loft, back to the faint smell of Thanksgiving turkey and the welcome image of her best friend mostly naked in front of her. She eyed the cute light blue bra and quirked her brow up, injecting a bit of steel into her voice.

 

“I thought I asked you to undress, Miss Danvers.”

 

She was blatantly dodging Kara’s request for the time being, but fully intended to give her an answer. What that answer was, however, depended on what happened over the next few minutes. If Kara wanted to go to a club, Lena would consider this testing the waters. Kara watched her carefully for a moment, a blush warming her cheeks and chest. When Lena spun the crop delicately between her fingers with an arch of her brow, she moved. Kara didn’t take her eyes off of her, but reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. The garment slowly slid off her arms and joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Lena’s eyes drifted south and lingered on her chest, then quickly followed the motion of Kara’s thumbs hooking into the black waistband of her underwear and pushing it down her hips.

 

Lena watched the final piece of clothing fall to the floor and heat flooded her body. She pushed away from the table and started nonchalantly kicking Kara’s clothes out of the way. Kara watched her without turning her head as Lena started to circle her. She took her time admiring how the golden light washed over Kara’s broad shoulders and the curve of her shoulder blades, twirling the crop in between her fingers again. The sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor was enough to have Kara flexing her hands as she held herself still. Lena could see the tension mounting in her body and allowed herself a quick moment to think about how Kara could use that power to send her to oblivion. She came to a pause right in front of her and took another good long look as she became distinctly aware of how badly she wanted to put her mouth on her until Kara asked her to stop. Kara’s chest rose and fell steadily as a shy blush colored her chest and neck. Lena could see the dusting of freckles on her cheeks and shoulders, and thought of the other darker freckles and moles that dotted her body. The more secret blemishes on the inside of her thighs.

 

“Word?”

 

“Plumeria.”

 

Lena inclined her head in acknowledgement and then reached out and placed the leather keeper of the crop flat to Kara’s sternum. She let the leather warm against her for a moment as she spoke.

 

“I won’t do much tonight with this. I want to properly ease you into using different props, but I do have something else in mind. Try to keep still. I’ll talk you through it.”

 

Lena let the leather drag down Kara’s chest, stomach, and then away over her hip before it got too close to the cropped thatch of hair between her legs. She trailed it up a toned thigh with the ghost of a touch, passing over a few of the freckles she had been thinking about, and watched goosebumps erupt across her tanned skin. Kara flexed her hands again and did her best to keep her breathing steady. Lena took a step back and set the crop on the table.

 

“Feet shoulder width apart. Shoulders relaxed and loosely clasp your hands behind your back.”

 

Kara shifted and did as she asked, her chest rising and falling with steadying breaths, only hitching once before she corralled her nerves. Lena let her gaze drag heavily down her body again and started picking the bobby pins out of her hair.

 

“We’ll start with simple sensation tonight. If there is something you do not want me to touch, tell me. If you change your mind, tell me. If something bothers you, tell me. Red is stop, yellow is pause, green is go. Plumeria will stop the play completely. Control is a shared experience in these scenarios, do you understand?”

 

Lena kept the volume of her voice low and controlled, injecting a note of firm seriousness to cut through the heady tension between them.

 

“Yes.”

 

Her handful of bobby pins clattered quietly to the table top as she tugged her ponytail out from where it had been pinned into an elaborate bun. Kara’s answer had been immediate and trusting. Some of the tension bled out of Lena’s shoulders and she realized she had been a little worried. Her willingness to listen and put herself in her hands bolstered her confidence. And made her a little bold.

 

“How do you feel about spanking?”

 

Kara’s breath hitched in her chest and she chewed on her lip, murky blue eyes flickering to the crop on the table.

 

“I’ve never tried that before.”

 

Lena pulled the elastic band out of her hair with a sigh and raked her fingers through dark locks. It was a little stiff from the hairspray she had used that morning but after a moment of vigorous finger-combing it loosened up some. It also gave Kara a moment to back out. When she didn’t Lena tentatively pursued the idea.

 

“Would you like to? I can use my hand if you’d rather.”

 

Kara’s eyes left the crop and locked onto Lena’s hands, watching her slowly take off her rings and watch. A pink tongue wet her lips and Lena was impressed that she had decided to play along with her. Kara hadn’t shown a lot of interest in being dominated, and they actually played on a fairly even ground. But it seems like given the opportunity for a safe environment, she was open to much more.

 

“A little?”

 

Lena picked up the crop again and took a few strolling steps towards Kara. “Hmmm, a  _ little _ . Alright. How many pieces of pumpkin pie did you eat earlier?”

 

Kara blushed and looked a little cowed. Not that Lena would ever shame her for the amount of food she needed to eat to keep up with her alien metabolism. It was simply what she had to do.

 

“Five.”

 

Lena reached out and carefully tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear. “Don’t be embarrassed. I just needed a number.”

 

Kara let out a shaky breath and her shoulders shifted back. Her eyes dropped to Lena’s lips for a split second and Lena needed to power through whatever the weird twinge in her chest was before she started to think about it. She took a deliberate step back and started touching the leather to Kara’s flushed skin again.

 

“Sometimes in dom-sub play, punishment is given in the form of spanking. I don’t necessarily want to  _ punish _ you for anything, so we’ll just play by sensation. Is that alright?”

 

The flogger passed over sharp collarbones, teased just around pebbled nipples, and swept tantalizingly close high on the inside of powerful thighs. Lena started circling Kara, dragging the leather down the hard line of her tricep.

 

“Relax your arms for me.”

 

Kara let her hands fall to her sides and suppressed a shiver as Lena trailed the crop down the length of her spine. She gave her rear a gentle swat and breathed a laugh through her nose when Kara squeaked in surprise.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Kara inhaled deeply through her nose and turned, cheeks red and eyes blown wide. For a split second Lena thought she was going to say their word just to have her way with her. Kara could so easily flip the script and just the thought of how strong she was made heat pool in between her legs. How she could just end their scene and throw her over her shoulder like she weighed nothing and take her to bed. How  _ easy _ it would be for Lena to just  _ let _ her.

 

But she didn’t, and Kara all but prowled after her as she slowly retreated towards the fine leather couch in her living room, her barely contained power rippling through her tall frame with each step. Lena cleared off her coffee table with a careless sweep of her hand and took a seat, the magazines landing on the plush rug in a muffled thump. She beckoned Kara forward with a crook of her finger and set the crop down next to her hip with her heart in her throat. Lena was warm from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as her stomach flipped nervously. Kara stepped forward and Lena spread her knees apart as far as her skirt would allow, creating a better platform with her thighs.

 

“Face down. Hips here.”

 

Kara visibly swallowed again and carefully lowered herself onto Lena’s thighs. She cut her eyes towards Lena as she eased her weight onto her lap, her hips against Lena’s left thigh and her chest resting on her right. Lena directed her to place her hands flat on the floor and laid her hands flat on her back. She just sat there for a moment, feeling Kara’s ribs expand with each breath against her palms as her body heat warmed her thighs. She smoothed her hand up and down her spine a few times, tracing over the smooth muscle that she was now intimately knowledgeable of. Muscles she had dug her fingers into and marked with her lipstick.

 

Lena smirked at the memory and slid her right hand up, gently scratching her fingernails across Kara’s scalp in a soothing motion. And then once she felt her starting to relax, Lena slid her hand flat up the back of her head and then made a tight fist in her hair. Kara’s response was immediate and vocal as she tugged it tight, a moan wrenching from her chest as she squirmed on her lap. That had been an interesting thing to find out about her best friend. While she was focusing on the pull on the back of her head, Lena slid her hand down and splayed her hand flat on Kara’s rear. She tightened her grip on her hair and her hand on her rear and squeezed. Kara whined in her chest and Lena could feel it in her leg.

 

“I’ll start gently. Will you count to five for me as we go?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

The low growl vibrated through her thighs and went straight through her body, settling heavily in the pulse in between her legs. Lena swallowed thickly and eased her grip on her rear. She smoothed her hand over warm skin for a beat, and then quickly raised and brought her hand down in a stinging slap. Kara’s hips jolted and she gasped. Her ribs expanded with her sharp breath and Lena had to physically hold herself back from leaning forward. Her palm tingled and she wondered how it felt for Kara.

 

“O-One.”

 

Lena hummed in approval and smoothed her hand over her rear again. She adjusted her hold in messy blonde locks and brought her hand down again a little harder. Kara’s hips jumped again and she squeaked. It took her a moment, but Kara gave her a  _ Two _ and tried not to dig her hands into the expensive carpet.

 

“I’m curious. Are you only feeling the spank?” Lena asked, letting her fingers wander lower in between her legs. “Any lingering heat?”

 

Kara sucked in a shaky breath as the pads of Lena’s fingers stroked high on the inside of her thigh. “No, not really. Just a little at first.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Before Kara could respond Lena brought her hand down twice in rapid succession. Kara made a strangled sound in her throat and her back arched, pressing her hips into Lena’s thigh. Lena watched her ribs expand and contract rapidly as her breathing grew harsher. The pretty pink blush was starting to color her tanned freckled shoulders. Lena licked her lips.

 

“ _ Three, four. _ ”

 

Kara’s voice sounded like pure sex and Lena felt the low pulling coil in her hips lurch. She also felt a new surge of arousal pool in between her legs and she found herself aching to press her legs together. Or have Kara address it.

 

“I want to  _ feel _ this.”

 

Lena paused in her slow touches and still her hand as it snuck back towards Kara’s center. “I want you to feel this too.”

 

She waited, sliding her fingers close and then drawing away, a little slick from where her arousal had smeared. She could tell by the shift in her shoulders that Kara had more to say but was holding back. Lena prompted her to voice her thoughts.

 

“You may speak, that isn’t a part of this right now. And you have one more.”

 

Kara acted like she wanted to speak, but her face was beet red and Lena had a fairly strong idea of what she was too embarrassed to ask.

 

“Do you want to increase to seven?”

 

_ “Yesplease _ .”

 

Kara answered in a rush, squirming on Lena’s lap again. A slow smug grin slid onto Lena’s face and she continued her soothing patterns on her rear.

 

“Very well.”

 

She brought her hand down again, closer to where Lena really wanted to put her fingers and Kara moaned. Her hips jerked into something that resembled a roll and the motion made Lena’s mouth go dry.

 

“FIVE.  _ I want to help you make a red sun emulator _ .”

 

Lena  _ almost _ called their play to a halt right that second. Her heart leapt into her throat for a completely different reason.

 

“I want to  _ feel _ this. I want to feel  _ you _ .”

 

Kara’s voice was teetering dangerously between begging and demanding and Lena didn’t know which she liked better. She swallowed thickly against the urge to paint Kara’s back with her lipstick.

 

“We can talk about this afterwards. Okay?”

 

Kara nodded mutley and squirmed a little on her lap. Lena didn’t know how to label that weird feeling in her chest that kept coming back at the most inopportune times. A feeling that definitely felt stronger than the usual love she harbored for Kara. She had a sneaking suspicion, but really, that was just ridiculous. It was probably just the intimacy of the moment. Besides, now wasn’t the time to dwell on something so trivial. Not when she had her hands-and lap-full. Lena went back to teasing Kara, letting her fingers slide closer and closer, coming back exponentially slicker. Each new pass made the weird feeling in her chest fade a little and the heat tingling across her own skin increase. When she had lulled Kara into a false sense of security she coaxed her legs apart and trailed the pads of her fingers just over her with the faintest touch. It was just enough to really feel how wet she was and Lena hummed in approval. Kara whined and Lena quickly raised her hand and brought it down in a firm spank, the tips of her fingers landing almost too close to her slick core.

 

“ _ FUCK. _ ”

 

Kara’s sharp bark of a curse was even harsher sounding in Kryptonian and Lena could feel her heartbeat heavy in her clit. She tightened her grip again against Kara’s head and the deep guttural moan that vibrated into her hips gave her phantom jolts of pleasure up her spine. Her ribs heaved against her thighs as she sucked in steadying breaths through her nose.

 

“I’ll take you to a club. But that can be discussed later. What do  _ you _ want, Kara? Wwat do you want right  _ now _ ?”

 

Kara breathed heavily for another long moment.

 

“ _ Six. _ ”

 

Lena was impressed. But.

 

“ _ Answer my question, Miss Danvers. _ ”

 

The muscles in Kara’s shoulders shifted and Lena tugged gently on the back of her head. Kara followed the pull and craned her head up. Her face was flushed and Lena admired how the tendon and vein in her neck stood out as she strained against her odd position. She let her grip tighten on her ass, her fingers tugging at slick folds. Kara bared her teeth for a split second and bit back another moan. Her breathing came rapidly and Lena waited a moment longer before her impatience got the better of her.

 

“ _ What. Do. You. Want _ ?”

 

Kara’s eyes cut towards her and the smooth muscles in her neck bobbed as she swallowed. A pink tongue wet her lips and Lena was struck by the urge to find out how soft they were. The thought brought her up short, but Kara didn’t give her any time to dwell on it.

 

“ _ I want you. I want to make you scream. I want to make you forget how to think. I want to make you come until you can’t. I want to suck my name into your skin and I want to taste you until you can’t walk. I want to use the strap-on until you’re begging me to stop.” _

 

Kara’s teeth flashed in the barest hint of aggression, the single demanding string of her personality laid bare and glowing red.

 

_ “That’s what I want. I want YOU and I want ALL of you. _ ”

 

With each uttered demand, Lena could feel herself grow wetter. Excitement coiled in her chest and her breathing quickened. Kara didn’t often speak like this, and in fact she could probably count on one hand when she had. Lena liked it. Lena wanted to hear more of it. But most importantly, Lena wanted her to follow through on her demands.

 

“Then take me.”

 

Lena brought her hand down in one final stinging slap and eased her grip on Kara’s hair. She felt her hips jolt against her thigh again but then she twisted in her lap with a low growl. Strong arms wrapped securely around her back and hips and Lena’s world spun on its axis, her breath stolen from her lungs as she twirled weightless for a brief moment. Her back hit the soft supple leather of her couch and Kara’s hands were blazing hot up her thighs. The leather of her skirt rustled loudly as it bunched around Kara’s wrists and slid up, up, up until it was rucked messily around her waist. Lena looked down her body, breathless, and felt something powerful and dangerous twisting inside her chest as Kara loomed over her hips and parted thighs. Her blonde curls were wild and her eyes dark and wilder. Lena felt her long fingers curl into the waistband of her ruined underwear.

 

“ _ Seven. _ ”

 

White teeth flashed in a brief predatory snarl that sent a thrill of sparks down her spine, and then Kara tore her underwear from her hips in a jerk. The sharp popping of tearing fabric cracked like lightning in the living room and her skin stung a little from where the garment had pulled against her waist. Heat lurched heavily in between her legs and she gasped in surprise, scrambling for somewhere to hold onto. Kara threw the truly ruined underwear to the floor and and lowered herself to Lena’s hips, bodily moving her thighs to rest on top of her shoulders. The warm skin pressing into the backs of her thighs felt almost as good as the hot panting breaths washing over her. Lena wanted nothing more than for her to follow through on what she wanted, and slumped bonelessly into the couch as her warm tongue drug boldly through her. She reached down and fisted her hands in her hair again to hold on, moaning helplessly as a low warning rumble vibrated into her just as her tongue licked deep. Lena grinned smugly towards the ceiling as her hips jumped into her mouth, remembering what she had told Kara earlier.

 

“ _ An animal in the best way, darling _ .”

 

Kara responded by curling two long fingers into her with her mouth on her clit.

 

Lena’s moans got lost in the high ceilings of her apartment.

 

* * *

 

Lena gladly took Black Friday off from work for the first time in years.

 

* * *

 

Lena settled back into the sleek leather couch, her arm slung casually across the low back and protectively around Kara’s broad shoulders. The club was dim, enough to lend to the mystery of the atmosphere but not so dark it would be dangerous. A deep red hazy amber lighting filling the stage and seating area, a far cry from the boardrooms she had been cooped up in all week. The place smelled of leather, alcohol, perfume and if she paid close enough attention, the faintest scent of tobacco and other things to smoke. The venue was all black leather, black silk, and golden polished brass. It screamed wealth and luxury and sex.

 

The venue was immaculately clean and filled with couples and groups clad in leather and latex from the most modest dress code outfits to some that Lena would never wear outside of the bedroom-if at all. Yet the high classy atmosphere, despite it’s true purpose, leant an air of sureness and order and safety. Of course, Lena wouldn’t have expected anything less from one of Amsterdam’s most exclusive and top dollar clubs. One that prided itself on the quality of its entertainment and hospitality, and one she hadn’t frequented in years but had still been welcomed back by the club owners like an old friend. In reality, she was a friend despite her long absence, and Lena was happy for the familiar faces and promise of personal security. This wasn’t a scene she frequented often anymore, but it felt good that it felt like she had never left.

 

Lena rubbed at the condensation left on her finger tips from her glass of scotch and leaned into Kara. “How did you like the show?”

 

Her friend shifted a little in her seat, her foot bobbing nervously from where her leg was crossed over her knee. Lena took a quick moment to drag her eyes down her again, appraising the way the tailored patent leather dress followed the sleek lines of her body. Kara’s lean legs were bare and looked even longer with her dangerously high heels. Lena’s eyes traveled back up her body and she couldn’t help but reach up and fiddle with one of the shiny silver buckles on Kara’s broad shoulders. The buckle was a part of a chest harness stitched into the profile of the dress. A strap traveled across her clavicle and left a low dip across her chest, accentuating the strong curve of her shoulders. She looked very handsome and Lena liked how she looked. A  _ lot _ .

 

“It was…  _ something _ .”

 

Kara’s response was loaded, but not negative, and her curious uncertainty made a grin tug at Lena’s lips.

 

“I saw you had a hard time paying attention at one point.”

 

Kara blushed at her teasing comment and her eyes fell to Lena’s legs. “Well when you’re dressed like that it’s hard not to be.”

 

Lena quirked a brow at her murmured confession. True, she may have dressed for Kara, but really she knew she just looked good in high shine black latex. Her bodycon dress was tighter than what she normally would venture to, with a high collar and long sleeves but a short skirt. Matching black thigh high heels clung to her legs and made her look like a much more fetishized catwoman. Which was saying something, especially if you looked at Michelle Pfeiffer’s rendition, who also coincidentally happened to be Kara’s favorite movie villain.  _ Yes _ , she may have dressed for Kara more than she realized. Lena tossed her long ponytail back over her shoulder with another smirk and hummed in a pleased tone when Kara smoothed her hand over her thigh and traced the seam of her crossed legs.

 

“I  _ did _ see you pay terribly close attention to a few particular parts. Anything you’d like to try later?”

 

Kara blushed a little bit deeper behind her dark eye makeup and glasses, and gently pushed her fingers to slide in between Lena’s thighs where the boots and skirt didn’t cover. Lena could tell she was searching for some form of familiarity and was flattered that she could give that to her, even if it was just the feel of her skin.

 

“Possibly. It’s still all fairly new to me.”

 

“I guess googling  _ leather daddy spanking _ didn’t cut it, huh?”

 

Kara huffed and shot her an exasperated look. “Just because my search autocompleted to that doesn’t mean I was looking for it.”

 

“Darling, algorithms complete based off of similar queries. You  _ know _ this.”

 

“Okay, for the  _ record- _ I have no excuse.” She trailed off and slumped back into the couch, her face vibrantly red.

 

Lena laughed brightly and waved one of their servers forward, a trimley manicured and well muscled man clad in leather and lace. He approached with a small black tray under his arm and a pleasant look on his face.

 

“One more round, please.”

 

The man nodded with a soft  _ yes madam _ , and disappeared from the private booth. Kara shot her another look and leaned a little closer now that they were relatively alone.

 

“I wish I had brought some things with me.”

 

“You brought your ring.”

 

Kara reached up and placed her hand flat to her chest at Lena’s matter of fact tone, pressing the black opalescent jewel pendant from her lost home on a silvery chain into her skin. She had looped a wide banned silvery ring onto the chain and she heard it clink softly against her pendant under her palm. Lena curled her hand around her far shoulder and stroked soothingly with her thumb. Ever since their first brush with the more exciting side of sex on Thanksgiving, they hadn’t  _ physically _ done much more. They had slept together a few more times, but the crop stayed in its box except for when Kara just wanted her to hold it. And  _ maybe _ have Lena use it on her a little. Lena could tell that she was nervous and intent on taking it slow, and she was more than okay in giving her that pace. The last thing she wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable. Kara had showed interest in a few more ways to play, but had perked up at the thought of attending a club and a few shows to really get her feet wet. A good, safe place where there were rules for safety, and where she could just watch and observe. It was ideal for a reporter. To be truthful, Lena was glad she wanted to watch. It led to interesting observations.

 

“I didn’t bring anything either, but if you were hoping for something to happen, we can arrange that.”

 

Kara watched the next pair of performers mount the stage and stayed silent as the women introduced themselves to the crowd. Lena watched her closely, keenly aware of how her hand was curled possessively over her thigh.

 

“How many more performances are there?” She whispered as their waiter returned with two drinks and one of the performers stripped out of her silk robe.

 

“Two more after this one, but we can leave whenever you want.”

 

Kara thanked the waiter and took her drink. Lena was a little more pleased than she should have been when she didn’t move her hand from where it was sandwiched between her thighs. A perk of being in a strange city in a strange dimly lit club where no one knew who they were. She waited on Kara to answer if she so felt inclined and slipped the man a generous tip before taking her own fresh drink. The scene had just barely started when Kara leaned into her side again.

 

“I want to stay for this show, but how would you arrange that?”

 

“That?”

 

Kara shrugged.

 

“Anything.”

 

That weird warm sensation that had been rearing its head more and more curled heavily into her chest at the trustful tone in Kara’s voice and body language. She stamped it down by leaning heavily into her and pressed a slow firm kiss just behind her ear. Kara’s breath hitched in her chest and her fingers twitched against her thigh as she pulled away, smugly pleased with the perfect deep red print of her lips on her skin. Lena  _ really _ liked leaving marks behind on her. It wasn’t really something she was adamant on finding the root of yet, though it was perhaps in her best interest that she did at some point. Luckily the stark print of her lips on Kara’s tanned skin was enough to curb the weird feeling and made the energy in her body ramp up instead. Kara gave her a heavy look and barely moved her hand up her thigh, her pinky spreading higher than what would normally be socially acceptable.

 

“ _ Do that again and you’ll be in a new show in the restroom down the hall. _ ”

 

Lena hummed lowly in her chest at the thought and slowly turned her attention back to the show unfolding before them.

 

“Don’t tempt me, darling.”

 

The second show was far more erotic than either one of them had anticipated, and at one point Kara had covered her mouth with her hand. When Lena turned to check on her to see if she wanted to leave, she surprisingly found that her eyes were wide and her face flushed. Kara seemingly couldn’t look away and Lena made a mental note on what was going on in the show. It took her a moment to look away again from the elegant line of her neck. Kara had worn her hair up that evening and it had made for an enjoyable viewing for Lena.

 

Of course, at one point it was her turn to hide behind her face behind her glass, and Kara had shifted closer. When the performers had moved on to a new position, Kara leaned over and whispered that if she was up for it they could try what had just happened. Lena felt as if she were melting into her latex at that point.

 

Applause filled the club as the show came to a close. The dim lighting brightened just a bit and Lena found herself nearly sitting on top of Kara and feeling incredibly turned on. Kara’s hand was still sandwiched in between her crossed thighs but it had traveled up high enough to start pressing at the short hem of her dress. As club employees began cleaning up the stage for the next performance, Lena leaned in close enough to where her lips were nearly brushing against the shell of Kara’s ear.

 

“Do you want to get out of here? Are you still interested in  _ anything _ ?”

 

Kara squirmed against her minutely and her fingers twitched in between her legs. “ _ Yes _ .”

 

Lena hummed in a pleased tone and leaned back as she beckoned to their other waiter, a young woman in matching leather to her coworker. She politely requested their catalogue and turned back to Kara with a smug grin when the woman nodded and hurried off. Kara eyed her curiously and studied her. Lena noticed her eyes dropped a couple times to the curve of her chest and wondered if Kara was just as turned on as she was. Before she could say anything the waitress returned with a tablet in a black leather folding case. Lena thanked her and held the tablet out to Kara.

 

“Pick anything.”

 

Kara shifted against her and took the tablet. Lena watched her rest it on her thigh and flip back the cover. The screen showed a sleek home screen of the club logo in burnished gold on black silk and a single button to open into the club’s store catalogue. Kara balked, her hand hovering over the screen.

 

“Do you want to split the cost?” Lena bit back a grin at Kara’s automatic thought of the bill. It was always something she asked, whether they were out to lunch or visiting a small bakery.

 

“I have a feeling whatever you pick out will be reward for both of us. Let me treat you. Pick anything.”

 

“Lena…”

 

Kara shifted so that she could better face her and let her hand holding the tablet fall to her lap. Her blue eyes were piercing and stubborn, but hooded and having a hard time staying focused on just her eyes. Lena pursed her lips and drew lazy circles on the top of Kara’s far shoulder with her fingertips. She thought for a moment, studying how the amber light made her blue eyes seem black.

 

“Pick anything, and you’ll pay me back at a later date with an activity.”

 

“Oh, so now we’re trading sex for goods?” Kara mused dryly, her brow arching playfully.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather I be your sugar mama?” She scrunched her nose as she pretended to think. “Though I’m not sure that would work since you’re a cougar on a technicality. Adopt a pet and you can be a MILF.”

 

“Okay  _ just for that comment _ I’m going to spam you with that Fergie song until you take it back.” Kara griped half-heartedly and tapped at the screen.

 

Lena laughed lowly and watched her start scrolling through the catalogue. Kara went immediately to the selection of dildos and strap-ons, something familiar, and started sifting through. Lena gave her input when she asked for it, but for the most part sat back and watched her shop while the crew began setting the stage for the next show. People were milling about below, leaving tables to go to different sections of the club or settling in. Kara quickly picked something and placed it in the order cart after showing it to Lena for one last approval. When she agreed with a pleased hum, Kara flipped back and then hesitantly started thumbing through the miscellaneous items. She selected a set of soft leather strips and went back to the menu only to pause again. Lena watched her hand hover over the section for different kinds of clamping and suction toys for a long moment.

 

“Don’t feel pressured to get something just because we’re at a sex club.” She murmured into her ear. “I know I said  _ anything _ , but don’t feel embarrassed if you want to stick with what you know.”

 

Kara sighed heavily and relaxed into her, the crinkle forming between her brows. “I know. But I  _ want _ to try new things. I feel like if I just…  _ don’t _ pick some new things, then I never will. I don’t want to… get stuck.”

 

“Let me help?”

 

Kara nodded and held up the tablet. Lena tapped into the section Kara had just hesitated over, quickly scrolled to a simple item, added it to the cart, and then returned to the main menu. She read over the options again and added a single unscented wax candle to the cart as well. She paused again and turned the tablet back to Kara again, but she shook her head.

 

“I think that’s good.”

 

“Okay. Let me give this back.”

 

She quickly finished up confirming the order and waved down the waitress again. The woman appeared out of the dim corner and took the tablet with the polite response that she would be back with their items. When she slipped away again their other waiter appeared and cleared away their empty glasses and asked again if they needed anything. Lena chewed on her lip, the weight of what they were doing settling onto her shoulders. Their arrangement was definitely far past what they had originally decided on and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hit the brakes. It wasn’t a normal occurrence for her to shop for sex toys with her best friend. The best friend she would  _ use _ them on. She almost physically shook her head to make herself file that thought away for later and held up a hand to the man to wait a moment and turned back to Kara.

 

“Do you want to have another drink and stay for one more show? Or go?”

 

Kara’s fingers twitched on her thigh again and Lena almost made the decision for her.

 

“Let’s see how this one goes?”

 

Lena nodded and nodded to the waiter. He tipped his head and slipped away. They took a moment to visit the restroom and stretch their legs a little before settling back down into the loveseat, warmth curling in Lena’s chest when Kara slid her hand back between her thighs a second time.

 

The third show was… definitely messier than expected. For once, Lena was actually thankful for her private seating that was removed and elevated. She had a feeling a closer seat may have been a little too intimate for what she wanted. Kara leaned over and whispered,

 

“Do you think she’s dehydrated?”

 

Lena bit back a snort, her eyes glued to the stage. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

 

“...wouldn’t those be heavy? And-oh they’re-. Okay. Um.” Kara unconsciously covered her breast protectively with her hand, her jaw going slack.

 

Lena bit back a smile and teased. “You mean you don’t want to have your nipple clamps attached to your clit?”

 

“N-not really? Well. Um. Okay first of all- _ stop laughing at me, Lena _ .”

 

“I’m not!” She shot back in a hushed tone, thankful that they were far enough from other patrons that their quiet conversation wouldn’t bother them. But she  _ was _ trying very hard not to laugh. But not  _ at _ her. “You’re being cute, I can’t help it.”

 

Kara blushed deeper and slouched, her hand still protectively across her chest. “‘M not cute.”

 

Lena only hummed noncommittally and turned her attention back to the stage. Kara lasted another few minutes before whispering another question.

 

“I guess that isn’t normal rope?”

 

“No. It’s very soft.”

 

“Speaking from experience?”

 

It was Lena’s turn to blush. “A little bit.”

 

“What’s it like? Why do people like getting tied up?”

 

Lena sucked in a breath and held it in her chest for a long moment, mulling over how to answer. Her body was warm and fuzzy from the alcohol, the atmosphere, and Kara’s close proximity. An underlying current of energetic anticipation was buzzing bone-deep, stemming from their most recent purchases and the chance to use them. But Kara’s question had made her pause. It was a bit of an odd time to talk about something that made her feel vulnerable, but it  _ was _ Kara. It was  _ just _ Kara, someone she had promised to be open with. Someone who deserved her attention. Lena slowly released her breath and looked down to the thumb stroking against her thigh. Warmth twinged through her chest again at the soothing motion.

 

“For me, it’s about putting yourself into the hands of someone you trust. It’s… about giving up yourself to sensation and trusting your partner will catch you, but not relinquishing your freedom. You’re just as much in control as the person holding the rope if you want it to stop.” She paused. “And I’ve also enjoyed giving that too. That pleasure. It’s humbling.”

 

Kara nodded gently. “Thank you.”

 

Lena risked a look out of the corner of her eye and caught Kara quickly looking away and back to the stage. The stage where two people were intricately tying up a third in an elaborate pattern, bright colorful streaks of wax criss-crossing over their pale skin. A fourth was already pretzled on a sleek horse, blindfolded and bound, fluid dripping down the sloping sides of the structure. What a…  _ weird _ situation to be in with your best friend.

 

The show eventually wrapped up without them speaking again, but it left them squirming. Antsy. It didn’t help that Kara’s hand had crept higher still. As the house lights rose again, Kara pressed a little bit closer.

 

“ _ I don’t think I’ll make it through another show without touching you. _ ”

 

The low insistent edge to her voice went straight to the low coiling heat in her hips made Lena realize she agreed. Wholeheartedly.

 

“Let’s go before I do something that could  _ really _ get us kicked out.”

 

Kara bit back a laugh at her dry comment and pulled her hand from where it had been snugly sandwiched high between her thighs. Lena was a little annoyed with herself at how she immediately missed her touch. As they rose from their seat, the waitress reappeared holding a discreet black bag made of thick cardstock.

 

“Your parcel, madam. Monseurs Niels and Lukas thank you for your patronage and insist on a speedy return. They have included something extra in your bag as thanks.”

 

“Please give them my thanks for a delightful evening.”

 

Lena slipped her a generous tip, and then passed another to the waiter clearing their empty glasses, wondering what it was that the club owners, her  _ friends _ , had gifted her. She made a mental note to send them a personal thank you as soon as she could. Kara followed her out with their new purchases tucked securely in the crook of her arm and a blush dusting her freckled cheekbones.

 

The next half hour was a whirl. They somehow made it to the coat room after one last trip to the restroom, into their cab, and survived the ride to Lena’s hotel without ripping each other’s clothes off. Though Kara’s hand may have been trying to find its way back in between her thighs, and it was difficult not to touch her when she kept catching glimpses of her lipstick mark behind her ear. They slid out of the cab into the bitter cold, their heavy coats shielding them from the winter wind that nipped at their noses and the tips of their ears. Kara offered her arm and Lena gladly took it, even though the walk was clear from any ice or slush. Her arm was firm and steady under her grip and she couldn’t help but double check to make sure Kara had their bag in her other arm. She did, of course, but Lena was eager to use them. Kara saw her looking and a grin threatened to split her face.

 

“Eager?”

 

“To make you scream? Yes.”

 

“ _ Lena _ .”

 

She couldn’t help the laugh that filled her chest as Kara’s face blushed heavily. One of Lena’s favorite things was to tease Kara, who also gave as good as she got. It was totally fair. They made a game of it when they were feeling particularly good, and right now Lena felt pretty damn good.

 

“ _ How many times do you think I can make you come tonight? _ ”

 

Kara pulled her elbow in a little tighter to her body to press closer to Lena.

 

“I  _ do _ need to be able to leave in the morning.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes a little at her weak admonishing. “We both know that won’t be a problem for you.”

 

Kara looked like she wanted to say something else but they were at the front door of the posh hotel and being ushered in by a doorman.

 

Lena didn’t remember getting up to her room, because as soon as they were out of their coats she was hooking a hand into one of the thick shoulder straps snug against Kara’s shoulder and guiding her away from the door. Kara picked up on her vibe and let Lena push her until her back was flat against the closest wall.

 

“Word?”

 

“Plumeria.”

 

Heat poured down Lena’s spine and pooled heavily in between her legs at Kara’s immediate response.

 

“Put your ring on.”

 

Kara swallowed thickly and reached up to her neck. She carefully lifted the necklace off and slid the sleek silvery ring up to the hidden clasp. Lena watched her unhook the seam of the chain and slipped the ring off. Once she relinked the chain she looked around, a little lost as she held her mother’s necklace in her hand and tried to figure out what to do with it.

 

“Put it back on.”

 

Kara’s head snapped up to her thoughtful expression. It took her a moment to find her words, wondering if she was stepping over a line. Kara’s skin was hot against the back of her fingers from where she was clutching the strap against her shoulder. She swallowed down her nerves and licked her lips.

 

“Put is back on. I want you to feel the weight of it on your chest when I fuck you.”

 

The muscles in Kara’s throat bobbed but she put it back on without hesitation. Lena relaxed a little from the positive response and shifted her shoulders into a more commanding posture.

 

“Good. Now the ring, please.”

 

Kara slipped the ring onto her left middle finger as her breathing picked up. Lena watched her quietly as her fingers hesitated for a brief moment, and then twisted the ring. There was a quiet click and the silvery metal emitted a faint, deep red-amber glow. Lena watched her gasp and slowly slump into the wall as gravity caught up with her and the ring dampened her powers. It didn’t completely remove her super strength or her flight or her near-invincibility, but it left her with quieter hearing and the ability to feel lingering sensations. And it gave Lena the ability to suck lingering marks into her skin.

 

“Leave your shoes by the door and take the toys to the bedroom. I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

Kara nodded mutely and did as she was told as soon as Lena let her go, her face flushed and her eyes dark. Kara was a little wobbly as she got used to walking without all of her power, but managed to kick off her shoes shuffle back into the bedroom with the paper bag in her arms. The soft creak of her leather dress announced each step as she wandered back into the dim suite. Lena watched her go, her eyes trailing from her long slender neck down her broad bare shoulders to her trim waist and flared hips. She couldn’t help but chew on her lip as a million different scenarios ran through her mind centered around four of the five items in the bag. But what she really needed was a moment to slow down and think about what was best for Kara in this situation. She was being deliberately vulnerable with her right now to a level they hadn’t explored yet. It was almost scary and Lena felt incredibly humbled to hold that trust. She  _ needed _ to make sure that this was a good exploration for her. She desperately wanted- _ needed _ her to enjoy this, even if they never used the items again.

 

Lena physically shook herself oou t of her worries and strode into the kitchen. The latex encasing her squeaked quietly with every movement and clung to her like a second skin. It left her warm and secure in a way that played into the deeper base feeling slowly coiling low in her belly. A deeper feeling that made her want to throw Kara onto the bed and give her whatever she wanted. Whatever she asked for. Again Lena shook her head for a completely different reason and focused on getting some bottled waters out of the refrigerator. As soon as she closed the door she remembered what strap-on Kara had chosen and heat crawled up her neck. She hesitated, the cool bottles clutched in her fists as she fell into another quick debate.

 

She huffed at herself a moment later and set the bottles onto the counter. If Kara was wanting and willing to play into her fantasies, then Lena could too. Now was the time to do so. She carefully reached up under the short tight skirt of her latex dress and managed to tug down her underwear. Or what could be considered the ghost of a pair of underwear with how they were barely anything at all. They were also more than a bit slick from watching the shows, and Lena slid them carefully down her legs so keep from getting any on her thigh high boots. She balled them into her fist with a wrinkle of her nose and scooped up the waters, marching out of the small kitchen area and to the bedroom with an authoritative click of her heels and arrogantly swinging ponytail.

 

She found Kara waiting next to the bed, her hands fiddling in front of her as she focused on controlling her breathing. Her eyes snapped up and watched her tuck her ruined underwear into her hamper bag and place the water bottles onto one of the bedside tables. The commanding click of her heels was loud in the quiet room. Lena sauntered up to the bed and pulled the unopened bag to her, nodding nonchalantly in Kara’s direction.

 

“Let’s see what Niels and Lukas gifted us.”

 

Kara shuffled closer and watched her open the package, her hands stilling against her stomach as she watched with rapt attention. Lena pulled out their items, each carefully encased in discreet black boxes. And then one by one, she opened and laid out their new purchases. The soft, wide leather straps were removed from their sterile bag and laid out next to the complimentary travel bottles of disinfectant and lube. The wax candle in its tin with a small book of matches stamped with the club’s logo were next. The strap-on wasn’t  _ just _ a strap-on and came with a second silicone attachment to affix to the seat of the waist harness. Both dildos were blood red and deeply vibrant against the supple black leather and silvery buckles of the harness. Kara shifted a little when Lena hummed noncommittally and reached for the next package.

 

“We don’t have to use the second, uh, piece.”

 

Lena looked at her from out of the corner of her eye, a new idea worming its way to the forefront of her mind. She arched a brow and reached for the next, smaller parcel.

 

“No, I think we will. Ah-. I would  _ really _ like you to wear these. If you’re comfortable, of course.”

 

Lena held up the small box of nipple clamps and linking chain. Kara took it and looked at them up close, the crinkle forming between her brows as she read the back of the packaging.

 

“-adjust to comfortable pressure ...tighten when the chain is tugged- _ oh. _ ” Her eyes shot to her hairline and her cheeks reddened.

 

“The chain is optional, but if you’d rather save these for another day just say so.”

 

Kara was quiet for a long moment and Lena gave her that time to think and process as she looked for the last box. Flat and somewhat thin, she opened it and couldn’t help the snort of amusement. Inside was a pair of adjustable black leather cuffs lined with soft synthetic fur. Each cuff had silvery studs and buckles, and a thick D-ring to allow for versatile play. Lena couldn’t help but run her fingers over the faux fur and tugged out the card underneath.

 

_ Dearest Lena, _

 

_ My darling we were so happy to see you tonight. Please accept this gift from us, and yes, we remembered your stance on the fur industry. _

 

_ When cleaning, wash gently under warm water with soap and pat dry. Dry out of sunlight and  pair with a simple disinfectant spray of 70% rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. We have included a small sample of our leather saddle soap as well to condition your leather after it has dried completely. Store properly as needed. We were sure you already knew this, but it always wise to repeat and remind safe cleaning instructions. _

 

_ Don’t stay away too long, and please introduce your friend next time. _

 

_ All our love, _

_ N+L _

 

“...I’m going to save these for later.”

 

Lena tucked the card safely back into the box and almost started laughing again at how red Kara’s face had gotten. Once Lena put the cuffs back into the bag she blinked out of her stunned silence. She made quick work of taking everything out of its container and spraying it with the disinfectant or setting it aside to wash. She sent Kara to work with the gentle washing and started getting the room ready, fighting against the jittery buzz of energy. The candle, leather straps, and nipple clamps were set out on the bedside table next to the waters and she pulled the top covers and blankets off the bed and out of the way. Lena wasn’t quite sure what would happen tonight, but she at least wanted to be able to sleep on something relatively clean. Kara returned a moment later and Lena quickly put the strap on together. But, before she used it, she wanted to tease Kara a little bit.

 

“Come here. No touching, please.”

 

She beckoned in a calm tone and Kara eagerly stepped forward, her glasses abandoned on the bedside table and her eyes dark and a little wild. Lena started unbuckling the straps across her shoulders and reached around her once they were loose. The sound of the zipper being drawn down her back was deafening in the muffled quiet of the room. Kara’s chest hitched and her hands flexed as she held herself back from touching Lena. Lena eased the straps off of her shoulders and let it drop down her body, holding it while she stepped out of it. She moved back a pace and indulged in some good old fashioned ogling.

 

Kara was one of the most attractive people she had ever met, and she felt entirely too smug that she had the opportunity to know her intimately. Of course, the feeling was mutual and Lena knew this because in one of her ramblings, Kara had let the same sentiment slip. It was no secret to the other that they enjoyed their more explicit time spent with each other. It had connected them more closely than before and brought a comfort that spoke volumes. Lena’s eyes dropped from her bare chest, down the flat plane of her stomach to her hips and the risqué pair of black lacy underwear.

 

“Take those off and get on the bed.”

 

Kara scrambled to follow directions and Lena took the chance to drape her discarded dress over the back of one of the chairs. When she turned back around she found her on her knees in the middle of the bed wearing only her jewelry and a greedily impatient expression. Lena thought about taking a picture.

 

“ _ Now _ who’s eager?”

 

Kara ducked her head and bit back a grin at Lena’s teasing, sinking onto her heels as she slowly prowled towards the bed with a click of her heels. She raised her hand and crooked a finger towards her, her knees hitting the corner of the mattress.

 

“Come closer.”

 

Kara shuffled towards her on her knees, unable to keep her eyes off of her. Before she got too close Lena told her to lay down on her back and keep her hips closer to the foot of the bed. Once she was settled Lena directed her to leave her hands on the bed and bent over her, bracing her hands on either side of her broad shoulders feeling a little possessive and more than a little territorial.

 

“Red is stop, green is go. Plumeria stops everything.”

 

Her voice was low and gravelly and practically a purr as she delicately arranged the kryptonian pendant to lay flat on her sternum. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss just above the jewel, leaving another print behind. Kara gasped softly and Lena heard her fists tighten on the sheets. She traced her nose up to the crook of her neck and pressed another kiss. And then another. And then nipped at the soft skin before sealing her lips and sucking  _ hard _ . Kara gasped underneath her and squirmed as she kept up the pressure until a whine escaped her. Lena let go with an inhale and soothed the spot with her tongue. The patch of skin was pink and slick and Lena leaned forward again to find her pulse point under her jaw with her teeth bared into a grin.

 

Lena took her time with her. Everywhere she thought Kara needed a mark, she placed one. She slowly worked from her neck down, painting her breasts until her hips were trying to grind against nothing. And then after she had stayed there for a while with her mouth on her nipples, she jumped lower to her hips. Being able to leave marks on her impervious skin was a high that Lena had only just been introduced to a little over a week ago, and it was one she was intent on taking advantage of now, and for as long as Kara let her. Kara was a flushed and sweaty mess by the time she made it from the crease of where her thighs met her hips to the inside of her thighs. Lena circled the corner of the mattress, her lipstick long gone smeared on tanned skin and her own chin as her own heat of arousal stayed throbbingly apparent in between her legs. She raked her nails gently up Kara’s powerful thighs and eased her legs apart.

 

She was beyond wet. Pink and swollen and aching to be touched. Lena wanted so badly to put her mouth on her, but tonight was different and she still had time.  _ Plenty _ of time. Her teeth caught her lip as she cupped Kara’s knees to hold her legs apart. She met her dark eyes from across her body and stroked her thumbs across the inside of her knees.

 

“ _ Touch your clit. _ ”

 

Kara whined again and released her hold with one hand without hesitation. Her long fingers found the sensitive bundle of nerves without trouble and her hips jerked at the first messy swipe. Lena’s gaze dropped and watched her set a quick pattern with her fingers, but she bent at the waist to get a better view. Slowly, as Kara kept up her frantic pace and the slick sounds of her touching herself took all of Lena’s attention, she lowered herself to her knees to watch. Kara squirmed and rolled her hips into her hand as the pressure built. Her breathless moans went straight to Lena’s clit and heat pooled heavily in between her legs. She could feel how slick she had become and was excited for what came next.

 

Kara moaned raggedly and then froze, her hips canting off the mattress as her breath caught in her lungs and her fingers worked furiously as she came. Lena watched slack-jawed as she fluttered and tightened against nothing, another wave of slick arousal escaping. It was  _ absolutely _ pornographic. Over the next few long moments Kara relaxed back onto the mattress as her fingers slowly circled her clit. Her hips twitched with each pass and Lena reached forward to stop her hand before she got too carried away again. Her mouth was dry from hanging open for so long and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

 

“Good girl. Roll over please, hips in the air.”

 

A quiet noise of assent was all she received and Lena was fine with letting it slide without a real verbal response for now. Kara sluggishly rolled over as Lena rose back to her feet, heat coiling heavily low in her belly. She quickly located the assembled strap-on and set it down next to her on the bed. Kara propped herself up on her elbows with her hips still in the air and watched her through hooded eyes as she carefully peeled the skirt of her dress up around her hips. Then without removing anything, she scooped up the new toy and stepped into the loops of the harness, careful not to let the buckles catch on her thigh high boots. As she pulled the harness up further, Kara’s mouth fell open when she realized what was happening. Lena watched her mouth work as if to say something, and then rubbed the small deep red toy on the crotch of the harness through her slick folds. She coated the silicone with her own arousal, cheeks burning at the new sticky sounds, and with a careful hand guided the petite toy into her core.

 

Kara muttered a few Kryptonian curses as she watched her press the harness flush with a pleased sigh, gently stretching around it. Lena quickly tightened the straps across her hips and used that moment as a short breather. Pleasure crackled out in waves of sparks when the toy rubbed inside her as she shifted her weight. Once the straps were tightened to her preference, she took a steadying breath and rounded to the foot of the bed with an authoritative click of her heels. Her hands found Kara’s hips and she leaned down to suck another mark at the base of her spine. Kara readjusted her grip on the crisp bedsheet and tried to look over her shoulder when Lena straightened up. The blood red silicone was a little cool in her hand as she stepped in close.

 

“Color?”

 

Lena rubbed the round head of the toy through her, up to her clit then back to her entrance in a few smooth motions.

 

Kara choked out a firm  _ green _ and Lena brought the now slick toy back to her core, and then pushed in at a glacial pace. Lena watched the muscles shift in her back as she pressed her face down into the mattress and twist her hands back into the bedsheet. Kara whined breathlessly as she stretched around the dildo under the effects of her ring. Lena knew that she was feeling  _ way more _ than she usually did at a much higher level of sensitivity. She rocked her hips forward, gasping at the gentle pressure reaching into her as Kara whimpered a high pitched strangled sound into the bedsheet. She could tell that she was starting to tense and paused.

 

“Relax, darling.”

 

Lena smoothed her hands over her hips and up her back, stroking up and down along her spine for a long moment. Kara’s ribs expanded with each breath and she finally started to unwind as she got used to how the silicone felt inside her under the effects of her ring. Lena didn’t rush her and waited until she experimentally rolled her hips back a little. Kara moaned again but this time she sank deeper into the bed. Curious of what would happen, Lena kept her hips still and withdrew her hands back to her hips. When she didn’t move Kara whined again and squirmed a little back towards her hips.

 

“ _ Fuck yourself on me, baby. _ ”

 

The blush that had been painting Kara’s face and neck earlier was creeping along the tops of her shoulders now at the gravelly tone of her voice. Lena watched Kara gather herself with a few steadying breaths, and then leaned forward until the dildo nearly slipped out. She paused, readjusted her grip, and then sank back, stretching around the deep red silicone again with a low moan. The small toy inside of her shifted as Kara leaned forward again before rocking back a little bit quicker. Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off of her stretching slicky over the silicone strapped to her hips, the pressure pressing the base of the dildo against her clit and shifting the smaller appendage inside her.

 

Again she wanted to put her tongue on her, but that would mean she’d have to stop watching her. She smoothed her hands flat over her rear and held steady as she started setting a slow rhythm. Bit by bit, Kara sank further and further onto the strap on with each rock of her hips as she continued to become more relaxed. She grew bolder and started really sinking down onto Lena with quiet moans, her hips picking up in speed and force. The sticky sounds of her sliding along the silicone were loud and rude and Lena wanted to  _ only _ hear that for the next sixteen hours.

 

She brought her hand down in a sudden spank on her rear, relishing the sting on her palm. Kara jolted in surprise with a loud breathless moan and pushed back onto her as she hummed a pleased sound into the mattress. Impatience finally got the better of her as the toy barely moved inside of her again and Lena rolled her hips forward in a firm thrust. Kara gasped and reached back as if to touch her, but remembered at the last second that she wasn’t supposed to and dropped her hand to the edge of the bed. Her grip was white-knuckled as Lena gradually picked up the pace of her hips until she was pairing the drive of her thrusts with pulling Kara’s hips into her.

 

It was fast and messy and a little reckless and Lena finally understood why people liked using double sided strap-ons. With each firm thrust the base of the larger dildo pressed into her clit and the smaller one in the seat of the harness rubbed snugly inside her. It was just enough pressure to keep her body tuned up but not to the point where she was fighting to stay present. By now she was bottoming out on each thrust in a loud sticky slick push and Kara wasn’t even bothering to be quiet. That was another thing that Lena had noticed since she started wearing the red sun emulator ring. Kara was exponentially louder.

 

Lena brought her hand down into another sharp spank as her heartbeat throbbed heavily in her clit. The deep coil of pleasure was a tight pull in her hips and the latex made every touch feel more sensitive. Unable to deny herself, Lena ran the pads of her fingers up her front and over the small raised bump of where her nipple was pressing against the latex. She hissed at the contact and could feel how slick she was around the smaller silicone appendage. It made her impatient for stronger stimulation. She brought her hand down again twice in rapid succession. Kara whined at the sudden stinging heat and rocked back hard onto her.

 

“ _ Again _ .”

 

Lena did so, switching sides and holding tightly at her waist when she rocked back again with a breathless groan. She could hear the pitch of her moans growing higher and more desperate and brought her hand down yet  _ again _ , pleased that her tanned skin was turning rosy pink.

 

“Do you feel that heat? This is what you were missing.”

 

Kara tried to reply but all she could manage was a garble of kryptonian. Lena felt almost too hot and sweaty under the thin layers of tight latex, and she tried to ignore the uncomfortable trickle of a bead of sweat tracking down the center of her spine. She kept snapping her hips forward, kept up the punishing pace even as her muscles screamed because the discomfort was  _ worth _ the sounds that Kara was making. Her moans grew more breathless, more feminine and high pitched until she could barely breathe, and then Kara was coming hard around the deep red silicone pumping into her.

 

Lena ducked her head and tried her best to watch again, but it didn’t make much difference as she continued to roll her hips into her. She was bright pink wrapped around her and Lena still wanted to replace the dildo with her tongue. Kara finally remembered to breathe at some point and groaned lowly as Lena withdrew completely with a final sticky sound, the muscles in her back flexing as she shifted her grip on the bedsheet at the feeling. They were both flushed, sweaty, and panting and Lena grabbed ahold of her rear with both hands, lowered her head, and licked a messy hot stripe through slick swollen folds.

 

“ _ Lena- _ “

 

She was salty sweet on her tongue and she allowed herself a few more indulgent tastes before straightening back up. Kara whined at the loss and was cut off as Lena pushed her onto her side.

 

“Roll over. Middle of the bed.”

 

Kara struggled to comply as she gasped for breath, red faced and glassy eyed. The marks Lena had sucked into her skin were still there and she bent to quickly suck one more on the underside of her breast, smearing the arousal that had rubbed off onto her chin. Kara couldn’t help but clutch at her shoulders and arch her chest into her mouth. Her hands were hot and heavy through the latex and Lena released the reddened skin with a wet  _ smack _ . She traced up to her pebbled nipple and licked it into her mouth with a hot breath. Kars groaned again at the suction and tried to press her closer, but Lena pulled away before she got too preoccupied.

 

“ _ Middle of the bed _ .”

 

Kara reluctantly let go and started shuffling sluggishly to the center of the mattress, trying to catch her breath. Lena could tell she was feeling  _ a lot _ and was eager for her to feel as much as possible. To be able to feel what Lena felt. She took a few moments to finally peel out of the form fitting latex and couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the air hit her damp skin. Feeling about fifteen degrees cooler wearing nothing but the harness and the remains of her jewelry and makeup, Lena scooped up the new nipple clamps and crawled onto the bed. Each movement sent another zip of pleasure up her spine as the small attachment rubbed inside her. Kara reached for her and clumsily let her hands trip over her thighs as she arranged herself on her hips. The deep red silicone shone wetly in the low light with Kara’s arousal and Lena held herself back from another impulsive act. For the time being.

 

“I want you to wear these.” She murmured as she loosened them to a lower torque.

 

Kara breathed an  _ okay _ and Lena took at that as her cue to lean forward and carefully place the first clamp. As the rubber pads on the silvery clamp tightened into place Kara’s mouth fell open in an  _ oh _ . Her eyes squeezed shut and the crinkle formed between her brows as the unfamiliar and almost overwhelming pressure stole the breath from her lungs. Lena smoothed her hand soothingly up and down the center of her chest, and then after a long moment placed the remaining clamp on Kara’s other nipple.

 

“ _ Oh Rao-goddffuck. O-okay. _ ”

 

Her hips jerked up into her and Lena moaned quietly as the sudden movement made the seat of the harness grind into her.

 

“Color?” She gasped.

 

“ _ Green-grfuck-fucking green. _ ”

 

Lena quickly attached the connecting chain across her chest and moved her pendant to once again rest on her sternum. She raised herself up and shuffled back, rearranging herself in between Kara’s legs so the head of the dildo was pressing firmly against her. Kara cracked her eyes and peered up at her with her chest heaving and the crinkle prominent in between her brows. Her harsh breathing made the light catch the silvery metal in a dull glint cutting a sharp line across her tanned skin. And slowly, carefully, Lena inched forward and sank back into slick heat.

 

Kara’s eyes rolled back into her head as Lena filled her to the base of the dildo. Instead of speed, Lena focused on filling her with each thrust and angling the soft silicone to rub against the spot that made her toes curl. Kara moaned in her chest and twisted her hands into the wrinkled bed sheet. She set a languid pace this time to really focus on sensation for Kara. While she lulled her into a steady rhythm she let her hand press flat to her abdomen and then slowly start to slide up. Kara either didn’t care or didn’t notice her hand moving up her stomach, to the line of her ribs, until her fingertips were touching the chain warming against her skin. Lena rolled her hips a few more times, angling herself to press the front of the harness into Kara’s clit, and then slipped her fingers underneath the chain.

 

Her hand rose and her fingers hooked and the chain caught in her hold. Lena tugged.

 

The sound Kara made as the clamps tightened around her from Lena’s gentle pull was one of the dirtiest sounds she had  _ ever _ heard, raw and shamelessly lewd. Her hips canted roughly into Lena and her powerful thighs couldn’t decide between squeezing around her waist or falling open even further. Her back arched up off of the mattress to try to relieve some of the pressure but Lena just raised her hand to maintain it. She relinquished after a long moment and Kara collapsed back down onto the mattress with a ragged breath. Lena continued her thrusts, feeling too hot and painfully turned on as the silicone continued to rub slickly inside her. Lena tugged again, harder, in time with a thrust and Kara came roughly against her with a low moan.

 

Kara’s hips shook as she pressed her head back into the mattress and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her previously immaculate updo was wrecked and half out of it’s pins now. Lena watched her closely until her body fell slack against the mattress, and pulled out again. She let go of the chain and climbed up and around Kara, muscles in her abdomen and thighs achy from the effort, until she was kneeling above her head. Kara looked up at her bewildered, looking a little goofy as she tried to focus on an upside down Lena. She lowered her hips again, settling onto her heels, and brought the slick dildo close to her face.

 

“Color?”

 

“ _ Green _ .”

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Kara swallowed thickly and licked her lips, dark glassy eyes zeroing in on the red silicone. She opened her mouth and Lena lowered her hips further, cursing quietly when red rouged lips wrapped around the head of the dildo. She leaned forward and pressed in a little, then a little more, and then she was watching a pink tongue slide along the silicone as she started shallowly thrusting. Kara’s chest rose and fell rapidly as the thin stripe of silver connecting her nipples glinted with each ragged breath. Lena’s head spun from the visual and wondered what it would feel like to be in Kara’s position.

 

Then when she was least expecting it, Kara untwisted her hands from the bedsheet and hooked her hands around Lena’s hips. Her long fingers pressed into her like brands and greedily pulled her in. Lena inhaled unevenly, with a strangled  _ oh my god _ , from the twinge of pressure on her clit. But what really made the heavy coil threaten to snap in her belly was the sight of Kara wrapping her lips and tongue around the dildo to pull her fully into her mouth. She held her there for just a beat, lips dangerously close to the o-ring of the harness, and then relinquished her hold with a wet gasp. Lena shuffled back, blushing a vibrant red as strings of saliva connected the dildo jutting from her hips to Kara’s lips.

 

“ _ Fuck, Kara.” _

 

_ “More.” _

 

Kara’s eyes were wild and Lena was eager to find out what that meant. So she shuffled back down in between Kara’s legs and eagerly settled back in. Kara uttered another low pleased moan as Lena slid snugly into her again, lifting one of her long lean legs up and onto her shoulder. She pressed an open mouthed kiss to the inside of her knee and rolled her hips with a purposeful snap.

 

“What do you wanna try next?

 

Kara breathed a whiny noise as Lena rolled her hips into her again, watching her hand creep back towards the chain across her chest. Kara pinned her with dark greedy eyes.

 

_ “All of it.” _


	3. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And our conclusion. Thanks for sticking with me through this story, and again, happy pride. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safety and consent is paramount to have in any relationship whether you’re having comfortable sex or venturing into bondage or doing nothing at all, and I do apologize if some of this is a little wordy/borders on educational. I wanted to write the following scenarios responsibly within the universe and the lives of the characters, and this was the best way I could show how. Stay safe and have fun yall.
> 
>  
> 
> Educated guess of a translation note, I’m sorry if it’s incorrect lol Doyle’s kryptonian is hard and my brain don’t work good:
> 
> Im ehl te zil. [Star of my night.]

Ch 3: Icarus

 

Kara stumbled into her apartment with a snort of laughter as Lena clung to her back. It was well past two in the morning and while Kara had to stay sober for Supergirl duties, Lena didn’t have to. And she took advantage of that… maybe a little too much. So here she was, glued to Kara’s back and insisting on spending the night because _even if we don’t do anything, I don’t wanna be alone_. Of course Kara didn’t say no. Dear, sweet, understanding Kara. Her best friend. Her partner in crime. And her frequent fuck buddy that kissed the corner of her mouth at midnight.

 

A kiss that Lena very nearly turned into out of instinct and was absolutely mortified when she realized she wished she had. If Kara had noticed her blush she didn’t react, and had gone about the bar wishing the rest of their friend group a Happy New Year almost as enthusiastically. Unfortunately, Sam had seen the whole exchange and the aftermath of Lena’s entire face turning vermilion. And _unfortunately_ , she had cornered her in the women’s restroom twenty minutes later, much to Lena’s extreme mortification.

 

_“Do you wanna tell me somethin’?”_

 

_“Tell you what?” Lena answered on autopilot as she washed her hands._

 

_Sam handed her a clean paper towel and then drug her by the elbow into one of the furthest corners away from the crowded stalls. “Don’t play stupid.”_

 

_Lena had cowered under the extreme Mom Look™ in bewilderment and hiked her shoulders up to her ears. “W-why am I stupid?”_

 

_Sam gawped at her incredulously and leaned in close enough so Lena could hear her hissed accusation._

 

_“Kara nearly kissed you. Like, KISSED you, kissed you. I know you two are close, but you’ve been spending A LOT more time with each other and I feel like-”_

 

_“Wh-No! No she didn’t, it was an accident. Turned a little too much-”_

 

_“Lena.”_

 

_If Lena could burn any hotter from panic and embarrassment she was sure that she would burst into flame and have to rise from her own ashes. She didn’t know if she’d have the strength to do that. Instead, she tried not to curdle under Sam’s disbelieving look and steeled herself for an explanation she herself wasn’t sure she believed._

 

_“Nothing is going on, it was an accident.”_

 

_“Then why are you talking to me in your CEO voice?”_

 

_When Lena didn’t answer Sam’s expression crumpled into worry._

 

_“I just don’t want you getting hurt. Either of you. You’re my best friends and I don’t know what I would do if-”_

 

_She trailed off and sucked in a steady breath. Her dark eyes pinned Lena to the wall and she took her gently by the elbows._

 

_“I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but be careful.”_

 

_Lena ducked her head in a gesture that was more Lena and less Lena Luthor, injecting a sincerity into her voice that almost convinced herself._

 

_“Nothing. Nothing is going on. We’re just hanging out and watching movies we’ve both missed due to traumatic childhoods.”_

 

_It wasn’t a TOTAL lie. They HAD been watching movies when they weren’t relieving other tensions. The fight bled out of Sam’s shoulders and her face fell for a different reason. Lena scrambled to turn the conversation away from the direction she had pointed it._

 

_“I promise I’ll tell you if there ever is, but don’t expect it to be with Kara.”_

 

_Something gleamed in Sam’s eye and Lena knew that she hadn’t convinced her. But Sam backed off and that had been the end of that particularly uncomfortable conversation._

 

Lena had tried not to think about that conversation for the rest of the night and fell into one of her worse habits of trying to numb her mind with alcohol. Sam had noticed after she had downed a few too many _way_ too quickly and kept an eye on her the rest of the night, pushing water or snacks into her hands and deterring the bartender when she could. A sober and logical Lena would be thanking her later, but the current drunk Lena just wished she was a little bit number until she could figure out what the hell was going on in her head. It had been getting weirder and weirder every day ever since they had gone to that club together and she didn’t know what to make of it other than she was more than a little scared at what it could be.

 

Amsterdam.

 

What an incredibly fun and unbelievably _stupid_ trip that had been. What had happened in that dim bedroom had stuck firm in Lena’s mind. Too firm. Colored her actions and thoughts and made her second guess herself after she left Kara after that trip _kind of firm_ . Not in a _bad_ way per se, but it left her confused and feeling disappointed when they went on about their lives and they couldn’t just _stay_ in bed for a little while _._ It left her strongly questioning her motives behind their arrangement and _why_ it kept escalating not just in intensity, but in intimacy too. It absolutely terrified her.

 

But Lena was long lost now to Kara’s touch and it made her dread the future. Specifically a future that didn’t have Kara in it. Any future without her was one Lena didn’t want to be in. It was a bit dramatic when she thought about it, but the feeling grew stronger every day.

 

“Kara, ‘m sad.”

 

“How come?”

 

Lena paused as Kara let her down and she collapsed into one of the wooden chairs at the low kitchen table. She couldn’t tell Kara the real reason she was sad, especially since she didn’t understand it herself. Instead she latched onto a more believable excuse and squinted up at her best friend through the low golden light from the one light lit in the living area.

 

“Didn’ get to dance with you tonigh’.”

 

“You did, we had a good time.”

 

Lena huffed. “No, I didn’ get to dance with you how I _really_ wanted to. Too many people an’ I couldn’t touch you the way I wanted. Now ‘m too drunk.”

 

“What if I danced for you right now?”

 

Kara’s low suggestion made Lena temporarily forget her mounting anxiety about her feelings and fall into the more familiar and easy territory of lust.

 

“Miss _Danvers_ . How _scandalous_.”

 

“Yeah?” She grinned toothily and draped her winter coat over the back of another chair.

 

“I love how you move, darling. Show me again?”

 

Kara hummed and held out her hands. “Let’s get more comfortable in my bedroom.”

 

“You aren’ gonna tuck me in, are you?” Lena pouted, but slipped her slender hands into Kara’s strong grip nonetheless.

 

“No, I’ll dance a little for you. I promise.” She answered in a placating tone and helped Lena back up to her feet.

 

“Promise?”

 

Kara shook her head fondly with a grin and tugged Lena back through her apartment. Lena lost her shoes and coat along the way, her purse safely on Kara’s kitchen table. She found herself settled on the end of Kara’s bed with deft fingers carefully undressing her. Lena thought to make a few inappropriate comments but Kara had tugged a loose oversized tee over her head after stripping her out of her sparkly top and bra. Her tight jeans were replaced with some of the comfiest sweatpants she had ever worn and her hair was taken out of its tight updo. She even helped her take out her contacts and slip on the extra pair of large glasses she had left there months ago.

 

“Kara-“

 

Her whine was cut off by a brush of her thumb on her lips as her best friend slipped past her, the click of her heels commanding her attention. Kara set her glasses down on the desk by the curtain and pinned Lena with a heavy look. She pulled out her phone and set a slow r&b song to play and left it next to her glasses.

 

“I promised. But just a little bit.”

 

She pulled the wooden chair at her desk out into the small space in front of her bed, and again held her hands out to Lena. She let herself be pulled off the bed and directed into the chair, her hands splaying over Kara’s thighs for just a moment before she stepped back. Her hips started swaying gently to the beat and her hands started lifting up the hem of her sweater.

 

“Do me a favor?”

 

Lena swallowed thickly and forced herself to focus on Kara’s face.

 

“Don’t touch ‘til I tell you to.”

 

It took her a moment to register what she had said, but she managed to nod and dropped her hands to the edge of her seat a little behind her hips. Kara grinned, her teeth flashing in the low light before she whipped her sweater up and off in a single smooth motion. She toe’d off her heels but left them neatly in front of Lena as she started pulling the thin, silvery tank top out of the waistband of her jeans. Jeans that had been plaguing Lena all night because they were so tight she thought they were painted on. With each pulse of the soft beat, Kara’s top was tugged up her front, revealing inch by inch of tanned skin and smooth muscle. The low light softened the broad profile of her shoulders and toned arms. Kara pulled the slinky fabric up to just under her breasts, the faint outline of tone abs all that Lena could look at-and then let it drop back down.

 

Lena frowned as the shirt cut off her view.

 

“Okay, time for bed.”

 

“ _HEY._ ”

 

Kara laughed at Lena’s offended expression and peeled off her tank top. “Okay, okay.”

 

The fabric hit the floor with a soft _thump_. Her gaze dropped instantly to the cute pink bra, cut low and pushing her up into soft cleavage that she wanted to put her face into. Lena was still flustered in half annoyance and half arousal when she circled around behind her and trailed her nails from the top of her shoulders, down her arms, and then jumped to her waist.

 

“You’re fun to tease.”

 

Lena twitched as her hot breath washed over the shell of her ear. She sucked in a sharp inhale as warm lips pressed to her skin under the corner of her jaw, and then Kara was passing around her with her fingers dragging heavily back up her arms and then lightly across the top of her shoulders. Just that skim of a touch sent fire racing across her skin and the pull in her hips became more prominent. No, Kara wasn’t doing _much_ dancing, but she was still moving her hips in a way that made Lena hope she didn’t stop any time soon. Her mouth fell open a little bit as she smoothed her hands down her stomach, hooking into the waistband of her jeans, and easily unfastened the button. The toned muscles in her abdomen flexed as she pushed her hips back and her chest forward for a moment, then peeled her pants down her legs in a smooth motion. Her mouth fell open a little further at the sheer excuse of a pair of panties.

 

Kara started actually dancing then, Lena’s brain somehow missing her getting rid of her pants and keeping her heels. She was too sucked in to the swaying profile of her hips and the partially symmetrical pattern that connected the line of her ribs to the muscles in her stomach. Swaying and circling to the beat like-

 

“Parabolas.”

 

“...what?” Kara’s hips slowed as she tried not to laugh.

 

Lena squeezed her eyes shut and tried to reel her thoughts back in. She could feel her face burning and was annoyed now that she had drunk so much earlier.

 

“I, erm… I was just, um, watching.”

 

“Then why are your eyes closed? Didn’t you want to watch me dance?”

 

Lena opened her eyes again and looked up at Kara with a scrunched nose. If she hadn’t picked up on the teasing tone, the shit-eating grin would have clued her in. Kara quirked a brow at her and took a step closer.

 

“Watch me.”

 

Lena tried to frown at her again but Kara caught her attention with her hands and pulled them back down her body. She got lost in watching her dance, and slowly spin around with a wide arc of her hips, her underwear just barely covering anything, the rhythmic pattern of her hands-

 

“Are… you doin’ the macarena…?” She blurted out.

 

“How can you tell when you’re staring at my ass and not me?”

 

Lena blinked owlishly and looked up at Kara again, who had her hands combed roughly through her hair to hold it out of her face. Her cheeks were pink but there was that familiar sparkle of mirth in her dark eyes. She wasn’t doing the macarena _now_ , but Lena was certain that she _had_ been.

 

“Are you fucking with me?”

 

“We _are_ fucking.”

 

Lena huffed and readjusted her grip on the edge of her seat as her eyes dropped down to her chest, following where the line of her bra curved around her breast. “A nerd _and_ a smart ass.”

 

“You like it.”

 

Lena swallowed thickly against the rising heat in her face and the weird swirl of intoxication and arousal. Her eyes dropped to her lap and she squirmed a little when she felt how wet she had become already.

 

“...I do.”

 

She heard Kara huff a sound of amusement and then the click of her heels drew closer. She looked up as Kara’s hands reached over her shoulders and gripped at the back of the chair. Lena gawped again as she leaned over her, the wild mess of curls tumbling loosely around tanned broad shoulders and her long lean legs straddling her knees. Lena hated the term _sex on legs_ , but she couldn’t think of a better way to describe what she was seeing in her alcohol addled state. Her attraction to Kara had only grown exponentially stronger over the past few months, and she knew she could wax poetic about her when she wasn’t short circuiting like a teen aged boy.

 

This?

 

This was pure torture.

 

“Can I touch you?” Her grip tightened on the edge of the chair again, trying to keep herself from flying away. Kara _smirked_ and Lena knew she was truly in trouble.

 

“Not yet.”

 

Lena watched breathlessly as Kara settled herself onto her lap, wishing that she wasn’t wearing thick sweatpants.

 

“I wanna feel you.” She mumbled, flexing her grip around the edge of the seat and shifting her legs underneath her weight.

 

Kara’s brow quirked again and she stood back up, still looming over her with her hands on the back of her chair.

 

“Take your pants off.”

 

The commanding tone in Kara’s voice made her scramble to comply, her hands clumsily pushing the thick comfy pants off her hips and down over her knees. She didn’t lean forward and kicked off her borrowed pants as she tried to follow the _no touching_ rule. She wished she had with how the weight of Kara’s gaze was daring her to. She wondered what she would do if she _did_ touch her. But if she _had_ leaned forward it would have brought her closer to her chest, closer to that scrap of underwear, closer to the person she had grown so comfortable to being vulnerable with. It was dangerous and Lena may be drunk but she wasn’t _that_ stupid.

 

“I let you boss me around on our trip. I think it’s my turn to be in charge for a bit.” Kara informed her as Lena returned her hands to the edge of her seat, already gasping for breath as she physically fought against her swirling thoughts.

 

Kara sat back down on her lap and sighed when their skin pressed together. She draped her arms over Lena’s shoulders and pressed in close, their chests flush. Her hips rolled heavily into Lena’s and they both sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of her sliding against her.

 

“Don’t you?”

 

Kara’s breath was hot on her ear and it was all Lena could do to nod and keep her hold onto her seat. The insides of her thighs brushed against her knuckles and Lena swallowed thickly against the word vomit that threatened to escape. She wanted to tell Kara how good she looked, how good she felt against her. She wanted to touch her and she wanted to use her lips to paint her sentiments into her skin. Lena wanted to draw a map with her mouth from freckle to freckle but kept getting distracted by how Kara was grinding against her. She could feel her against her abdomen and ached for the friction to be just a little bit lower. Kara’s arms unwound from her shoulders and dropped down in between them. Her fingers gathered the hem of her t-shirt and slipped under it.

 

Lena’s hips jolted up into Kara as she pushed her hands flat to her stomach, nails skimming lightly as they slid up to her chest. Sharp teeth nipped at the soft skin behind her ear and Lena gasped when Kara soothed the spot with her tongue. The pads of her fingers smoothed up and brushed lightly over her nipples and Lena arched into her touch. Kara mouthed her way down to the corner of her jaw and threatened to leave a mark against her pulse. Lena _wanted_ her to leave a mark, self imposed rules be damned. She almost complained when Kara pulled away, but she got side tracked from the touches on her chest and the hips rolling into hers. The soft music in the background didn’t even catch her attention anymore. All of her senses were consumed by Kara and the low aching pull in her hips.

 

Kara leaned up and watched her with dark eyes, Lena’s borrowed shirt rucked up around her wrists and her fingertips tracing feather light over her breasts. She couldn’t help but look down at her own chest, her stomach doing a weird swoop as she picked out the outlines of Kara’s hands under her shirt. Her eyes slid past and to the miles of tanned skin in front of her. Her gaze followed the rhythmically flexing smooth muscle from the line of her ribs, down the flat planes of her stomach, to the flare of her hips just barely covered by sheer black fabric. Fabric that had ridden dangerously low as she moved and left practically nothing for Lena to imagine. She watched the fabric slip a little lower with a slack jaw and was pulled back to Kara as her hands pressed flat to her ribs. One of her thumbs brushed the underside of her breast, but the other slid heavily down her front. Down to the waistband of her underwear as Lena’s breath caught in her chest, down to just under the elastic, scorching like low burning coals.

 

“Touch me.”

 

Lena unlocked her grip, her hands fumbling over Kara’s thighs and sliding quickly up to the sheer underwear she had been watch slowly slip down her hips. Her thumbs pressed into the crease of her thighs and she splayed her hands wide, greedy in trying to touch as much of her as she could while worming a few fingers underneath the thin fabric. Kara’s skin was _hot_ and Lena felt like she was about to combust as her hips rolled heavily onto her again.

 

“Wanna tell me why you were drinking so much tonight?”

 

Kara’s breath was hot on her ear, and just as distracting as the hand pressed flat to her abdomen. A cold spike of panic kicked her hard in her chest.

 

“...I just… wanted to drink?”

 

Kara leaned back a little to look her in the eye. “I haven’t seen you drink that much in a long time. What’s wrong?”

 

It was difficult to focus on the conversation with the heat pooling wetly in between her legs. The fog of the alcohol wasn’t helping either and Lena didn’t know what she wanted anymore. Kara had gotten her vulnerable enough to ask her a dangerous question and she couldn’t help the skittishness that roiled through her.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Kara pursed her lips and Lena _knew_ she didn’t believe her. There was a sad glint in Kara’s dark eyes and the panic was quickly replaced with guilt. Her hands curled tighter on Kara’s hips and she tried to keep herself from bumbling into a disjointed line of consciousness that was still so murky in her own head.

 

“No, I-I do. I think I do. I don’t know but. I’m… I’m not ready to talk ‘bout it jus’ yet. _No, wait-_ ”

 

Lena clumsily pressed a hand onto Kara’s wrist as she started to withdraw her hand, trying to hold her in place. Kara stopped and the crinkle formed between her brow. The burn of tears threatened at the back of her throat and she just wanted to press her face into Kara’s sternum. But she needed to be upfront with her even if she couldn’t give her a real answer yet. Face to face just like they had been ever since they started sleeping together. Her voice was low and gravelly as she slowly enunciated the best she could to her.

 

“Wait. Please. ‘M not running away, ‘m jus’ not ready. Need to… figure stuff out.”

 

“Have I done something?”

 

“ _No._ No. You’re _perfect_ . And so _so good_.” Lena couldn’t help but reach up and smooth her thumbs soothingly over freckled cheekbones.

 

“This is _not_ anythin’ you’ve done. It’s somethin’-somethin’ _I_ need to figure out. And then I’ll tell you. I hope. At leas’ when ‘m not drunk.”

 

Kara was silent for a long moment, her hands still frozen and pressed flat to her ribs and abdomen.

 

“Do you want to stop sleeping together?”

 

The question hung heavy in between them and a second spike of panic lanced through Lena’s chest. If anything, Lena _never_ wanted to stop sleeping with her. The thought of losing what she had with Kara was a selfish and confusing kick to the gut. She swallowed it down.

 

“No. Do you?”

 

“No.” She whispered immediately, her eyes flickering across her face.

 

The speed of her answer and small note of panicked worry made Lena want to kiss her. She let her hands slide down to her neck, her thumbs tracing the line of her jaw.

 

“Kara, jus’. _Please_? Touch me?”

 

“Promise me you’ll talk to me when you’re ready. Promise?”

 

“Yeah. Pinky promise.”

 

Kara sighed and her expression softened for a moment, and then-

 

“Okay. Just a little.”

 

The hand on her ribs slid away and Kara draped her arm around Lena’s shoulders as she finally slid her fingers down to where she wanted her most, helping her forget about the yo-yo of emotions that had just jerked her around. Lena sighed and let her head roll back against Kara’s forearm as her fingers found her clit. She was already slick and even though the dull alcohol-induced haze was cutting some of the feeling, sparks of pleasure still fueled the slow heavy coil in her hips. Her hands slid to Kara’s shoulders and she tried to ground herself. A particularly firm swipe sent her hips jumping up into Kara’s hand and she moaned. The strong jolt of pleasure made her readjust her hands again, this time wrapping her arms around her back. She clung to her as the pressure pulled tighter in her belly, digging her fingers into her shoulder blades.

 

“ _I wish you wouldn’t drink so much.”_

 

Kara’s breath washed over her chin and Lena’s hands slid roughly down her back. She didn’t elaborate but Lena could easily read between the lines. Numbing her feelings and confusion with alcohol was dangerous and detrimental and a very hard Luthor Habit to break. She knew Kara had a point.

 

“ _I’ll be better._ ”

 

Lena lifted her head back up and pressed her nose into Kara’s jaw.

 

“ _I wanna be better._ ”

 

She placed a heavy, sloppy kiss to her neck.

 

“ _Wanna be better for you._ ”

 

She kissed her neck again and moaned when the fingers on her clit circled tighter. Her skin was too hot and Kara’s body heat was _too hot_ and Lena started remembering Amsterdam again. Started remembering how the muscles under her hands looked flexed with her arms tied behind her back with the leather strips, the black bands a cutting stark contrast against tanned skin. How the pure white liquid wax followed every curve and made her arch away from the mild heat. She moaned again and pressed a messy sucking kiss to the crook of her neck, all teeth and tongue as Kara’s fingers devolved into rough swipes across her clit.

 

“ _Come for me, baby._ ”

 

Kara’s breathless voice was like thick honey, warm and comfortingly sweet, soothing the aches in her chest to help her just _let go_. Lena came messily against Kara’s hand with a high breathless whine. She panted against her neck and clawed her closer with a strong jump of her hips. Lena felt dizzy from the release in her intoxicated state, spinning out of control with what felt like no end in sight. It was terrifying.

 

The gentle press of warm lips to the side of her head reminded her to breathe again and she sucked in a desperate breath. She moaned softly into Kara’s shoulder, her chin slick from her own saliva and sweat prickling at her hairline as the fingers on her clit slowed. Lena was completely out of it but she knew that Kara was solid and warm and real against her. Kara let her just breathe for a few minutes, and then she was jostled and the fingers on her clit pulled away. Kara’s weight left her lap and Lena found herself in strong arms for a brief heartbeat before something soft and firm hit her back. Kara left her for a moment and Lena realized groggily that she was on her bed and deft fingers were pulling the discarded sweatpants back up her legs. Her glasses were taken from her face and the weight of blankets was draped across her legs.

 

She tried to speak but all she managed to do was mumble a half-formed thought and flop a forearm over her eyes as her heartbeat pulsed thickly between her legs. There were sounds in the room of the music cutting off, and then a blur of noise as Kara zipped around the space. Dim lights bled to darkness a few mere seconds later and the bed dipped with her best friend’s weight. The covers were pulled up around her and Lena rolled in the direction of the only other warm body in the bed. Kara’s strong familiar arms pulled her in and Lena sank into her with a tired sigh and a muffled _thank you_. She molded herself to her, the soft cool cotton of her t-shirt a comforting touch against her hands and face. Lena pressed her brow into Kara’s collar bone and swore that right before she fell asleep, another kiss was pressed into the top of her head with quiet mumbled kryptonian:

 

“ _Please be careful with me._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sighed heavily as Kara continued to press heavy kisses down her spine. She felt _great_ . Her work day had gone well, she was already feeling better after a few weeks of doing better about her drinking and exercising, her therapist had given her some encouraging feed back, she actually had been having time and energy for her own home projects, and she still had a long ways to go and had barely started but Lena was excited. But it wasn’t just her own personal changes that were on the upswing, she could tell that Kara was happier that she was feeling better. And just that alone made Lena happy. It was a big cycle of _hey this is great_ wrapped up in that dangerous honeymoon mentality.

 

As she laid there while warm lips pressed into her skin Lena thought about what it meant to actually _be happy_ , and the very obvious and painful answer for her was Kara. Of course she had realized that her feelings for her were a bit more than friendly. Hell, she was _sleeping with her_ , but it wasn’t just _that_ anymore. Sleeping with Kara wasn’t just a means to an end to stave off her libido and stress. It was deeper and more intertwined than she had realized until it was, quite frankly, too late. She had finally started mentally unpacking it all which was a true feat considering she was a huge fan of overzealously compartmentalizing, and _boy_ was it messy. Lena had been taking it baby step by baby step and each new fragment chipped away made her want to reach for that very nice bottle of scotch. But she didn’t. Or not as much as she used to. Instead she busied her hands with her work or cycled at home on her stationary bike until her legs burned and the pain of the most recent realization was nothing but a fact. An unfortunate fact, but still reduced to one that she could chew a little easier.

 

“Lift your hips for me?”

 

Lena shifted and pushed her hips up, the towel a little scratchy against her knees. And Kara?

 

Kara.

 

Lena didn’t know what was going on in her head. Nothing was _wrong_ , but she had been catching her looking at her differently. Still sweet and warm, but there was a note of something sad that she didn’t always hide away in time. They were just flashes amidst her usual sunny self. When she had asked her a few times what was wrong she always had an excuse. But Lena knew when she was lying and each dodging reply had left her second guessing. Granted some excuses were fairly solid, but Lena couldn’t help but wonder-

 

Her swirling thoughts mercifully ended with Kara’s tongue painting a hot stripe through her.

 

“Let me know if something doesn’t feel good.”

 

Her breath was hot on her and Lena murmured a simple _okay_ in response. 

 

This wasn’t Lena’s first rodeo, but it _was_ Kara’s. To help her she had given her probably too much to read up on, and had dug out her plugs that had been at the bottom of a bin in her closet. She had been wearing them on and off at home for a few weeks now, and even to Kara’s a few times. Lena joked that this was Kara’s activity to pay her back for buying the toys in Amsterdam. She _had_ insisted that it didn’t matter, but Kara was determined and Lena was happy to let her have her way. So she prepared. And Kara finally got a night off from Supergirl duties to dedicate to her and their new _activity_.

 

Lena sighed again as Kara started licking into her, slowly drawing patterns over her. Each touch left a trail of tingling pleasure that brought the heat settling in her hips to coil. Her tongue rolled lightly over her clit and Lena tried not to rock back when she felt her nose bump against her. Her breath hitched in her chest when she licked heavily into her, greedily sliding her tongue in to taste. She was warm and wet and Lena moaned breathlessly into the covers as she slid her tongue into her a few times, drawing out quick zips of sparks with slick friction. Awkward pawing across the bed next to her caught her attention and Lena lifted her head up to see what Kara was doing.

 

Kara’s fingertips were _just_ out of reach of the bottle of lube. She snorted a laugh and pushed the bottle into her hand.

 

“Easy, grandma. Do you need your glasses?”

 

Kara withdrew her tongue from her with a huff.

 

“Excuse you, I am a _cougar_.”

 

Lena’s laugh turned into an _oh my god_ as she leaned back in and sucked her clit into her mouth. There was a quiet _snap_ of her opening the cap, and then a slick thumb was rubbing softly against her anus. Her tongue kept working over her but Lena could tell that she was hesitating. Lena pillowed her face on her arms and just barely rocked back into her. Her face warmed with a blush as Kara hummed a soft surprised sound against her.

 

“I’m ready any day now, Kara.” She mumbled into her forearm.

 

The lips sucking her in let go with a wet _smack_. “You sure?”

 

“You won’t hurt me. Just go slow.”

 

Kara hummed again in answer and put her mouth back on her. Her thumb passed over her a few more times, and then pressed slowly in. Warmth blossomed up her spine and Lena hid her face in her arms as Kara pushed her thumb in to the first knuckle. She moaned softly as she started to shallowly thrust into her, creating more liquid heat with slick friction. Lena told her a throaty _more_ after a few minutes, and groaned into her forearm as she sank her thumb in. Each slide of her thumb sent zips up her spine. Her tongue laved into her messily and her hips rolled back onto her tongue and thumb in an effort to encourage her to be a little bolder. Kara’s thumb slipped out of her and Lena heard the bottle cap _snap_ again.

 

Her heart leapt into her throat when she felt two fingers press against her, and then her brain short circuited when they slowly pressed in. Her breath left her in a hiss as Kara stretched her, shallowly thrusting her fingers in until she was past the first knuckle, then the second. A loud, dirty moan tore from her chest as she finally pushed her fingers in all the way. Her hips rocked back on Kara’s hand and jolted when she pulled her clit into her mouth again. Kara’s nose pressed against her entrance and Lena couldn’t help but whine at the hint of a touch. The heat in her belly tightened as the fingers in her ass started slowly thrusting into her, pouring molten hot heat up her back and coiling heavily in her hips. Kara’s tongue was a gentle roll of pattern across her clit, warm and wet and cinching the knot tighter in her in her belly.

 

“ _Kara, please_ -”

 

Lena didn’t quite know what she was trying to say, but she knew what she wanted and the pressure on her clit increased. A long moment of bold passes over her clit and full thrusts into her had her sucking in shallow breaths. Lena had moved her arms to find better grips twisted in the sheet and her forehead was pressed into the bed. Sparks zipped to the tips of her fingers and toes and Lena found herself tumbling headfirst into a heady orgasm. She ground back into Kara’s touch with a breathless moan, wishing Kara’s nose bumping against her was something different. The lips sealed around her clit finally pulled away and Lena felt like she could breath a little again. Hot breath washed over her slick folds and she gasped when Kara licked through her, and dipped into her briefly with a pleased hum.

 

“How was that?”

 

Lena sighed in approval. “ _Good_.”

 

She felt Kara huff against her at her answer, and groaned softly when she withdrew her fingers. Lena propped herself up onto her elbows with some effort and twisted to look behind her. Kara had sat up onto her knees and was pulling the harness with the petite sunset colored dildo already attached towards her. Her face was flushed and her lips, chin, and tip of her nose were wet from Lena’s arousal. She looked at the strap-on, to her messy hand, to Lena’s ass, back to her hand, and then started awkwardly shuffling off the bed with a red face.

 

“Um, let me just-” Kara zipped into the bathroom and Lena heard her washing her hands.

 

She was back a moment later, still flushed and dark eyed with a slick chin. Lena watched her step into the harness and hastily cinch the buckles. Her heart was in her throat as she climbed back onto the bed and picked up the bottle of lube again.

 

“Ready?”

 

Lena nodded and stuttered some form of _yeah_ as her eyes got caught on the subtle flex and pull of Kara’s abdominal muscles. She swallowed back a moan as she watched her squirt some lubricant into her palm and curl her fingers around the dildo. Her hand made slick sticky sounds along the length of the toy. Kara wiped her hand off half-heartedly on the towel laid down and shuffled up to her hips. A hand splayed wide over her rear and then she felt the cool silicone pressing against her. Lena only had a moment to take a breath before the new stretching robbed her of the ability to prop herself up.

 

Kara said something in kryptonian behind her but Lena was too busy pressing her face down into the mattress and trying not to fall apart too quickly. Logically she knew the dildo wasn’t actually _that_ big, but it certainly _felt_ like it. A whine high in her chest was muffled into the bed as Kara started to move at a controlled pace, thrusting in inch by inch, each slide of the silicone stroking heat into her. A hand started crawling around her hip and she cried out softly, feeling lightheaded when Kara’s hips touched her rear. Her thrusts became bolder as she finally bottomed out inside her and Lena felt as if her insides were turning to jelly. Kara mumbled something and then leaned over her.

 

“ _Oh fu-hah-_ ”

 

Her verbal response to the toy changing its angle was cut off as warm fingers found her clit again. Lena moaned, high and feminine in her chest as the fingers started circling in time with the strap-on. She could feel Kara’s breasts skimming against her shoulder blades as her hips ground steadily into her, egging her on with the touch of her hand. Kara shifted again and slid her other arm under her chest. Lena gasped as long fingers found a nipple and teased. She arched her back, rocking up into Kara’s hips and pressing her chest down into her hand, feeling like coals were smoldering low in her belly.

 

“ _Im ehl te zil.”_

 

The curious kryptonian words were pressed into her shoulder with a kiss. Kara’s breath was hot against her skin and it felt like she was _everywhere_ . She was on her, in her, under her skin. Lena felt like she couldn’t get close enough and it was making her chest ache. She whined _more_ and Kara’s hips snapped forward firmly, drawing a throaty exclamation of _FUCK_ from her. Each slide of Kara’s hips against her and the silicone inside her made her toes curl at the overwhelming heat that was simmering in her hips. Lena felt like liquid gold. She was molten against Kara and teetering on the brink of release as her hips twitched with the fingers pressing into her clit, slick with arousal and lubricant. Each touch felt magnified and Lena felt her breath start to freeze in her chest.

 

“ _Kara-_ ”

 

Lena pressed her hips mindlessly back into Kara as white hot pleasure bled into her, seizing her senses and reducing her to a shivering mess. Kara led her through her release with softer touches and murmured words of comfort into the side of her neck. It was intense and mind numbing and Lena felt _great_. So good that the gentle circles on her clit pushed her to a second more intense orgasm that robbed her of the ability to even think, let alone breathe. She could just feel Kara inside her, still grinding into her with blinding heat, still moving her fingers over her almost too sensitive clit even as her hips jumped.

 

“ _Breathe._ ”

 

Lena gasped wetly against the bed and realized the sheet was damp from where she had pressed her open mouth into it. She gradually slumped bonelessly in her arms, feeling ridiculous as tears started to burn the back of her throat. She didn’t want to cry but it was just _so much_ and she still didn’t know if it was _too_ much. Her breathing was rough and ragged and her fingers felt wooden from how tightly they had been twisted in the sheets. The towel was still a little scratchy under her knees.

 

Kara stilled her hips and hand, but didn’t pull away. Instead of saying anything she just started pressing kisses into her skin again. The ache of tears subsided after a few minutes of Kara curled protectively around her and Lena became very aware of a new ache in her body. She was tired, sticky, sweaty, and feeling thoroughly fucked. She hadn’t felt this spent since Kara had taken her over and over in her office.

 

The fingers on her clit swiped lazily over her and sent her hips jolting weakly at the sensation, which in turn made the strap-on shift inside of her and send a new zip of sparks down to her toes. Lena moaned breathlessly as Kara’s fingers slowly started swiping wide circles against her. Her body was already warming back up as warm kisses started to move back down her spine again, and she felt the best she had in a _long_ time.

 

* * *

 

Lena gasped as she flew through the air. All she could see was the dim ceiling of her bedroom and then her back hit her mattress. She bounced and Kara was there, hot kisses covering her neck as her strong hands grasped at the front of her button up silk blouse and _tugged_. Her breath whooshed from her lungs as she struggled to untangle herself from her newly torn garment, the faint sound of buttons clattering across the hardwood floor barely catching her attention. Kara’s hands moved to the fastenings of her skirt and her mouth wandered higher, over the edge of her jaw.

 

A growl tore from her chest as she finally managed to free her arms and started scrabbling at removing Kara’s sweater. Her heart lurched in her chest when an insistent mouth slid over her cheek and pressed kisses close to the corner of her mouth. Lena’s last nerve stretched thin and if it snapped, she’d kiss her.

 

Plain and simple.

 

Lena wanted to kiss her so badly it ached. It had started sometime last fall and she hadn’t realized what was happening until just after the new year.

 

Lena had fallen for Kara.

 

She had fallen for Kara _hard_.

 

She didn’t want this arrangement anymore, she just wanted _Kara_ . She wanted to hold her whenever she wanted, touch her and actually be able to pour her heart into it. She felt as if she was crumbling every time they slept together now and she couldn’t _properly_ kiss her. Lena wanted the relationship. She wanted to come home to her, cook in the kitchen with her, argue over who would wash the dishes next until Kara put a chore chart on their refrigerator. She wanted to have a pet or three with her, she wanted to wake up late on the weekends and lay in bed until noon with her.

 

Lena was pretty sure she was in love with Kara.

 

“ _What is it?_ ”

 

Kara’s voice held a raspy quality, the fire of their argument over something incredibly stupid having fizzled to a different kind of heat. Panic lanced through Lena’s chest when she realized the sudden veer of her thoughts had made her freeze. She shunted the painful thought aside and bodily stripped Kara out of her sweater. She needed to get her mind off of such things and Kara, sweet Kara the catalyst of her desires, was the closest thing present to help her forget. Lena was so far over the line they had tried to draw in their relationship and had fallen so hard she was Icarus plummeting to earth.

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

“ _Lena-“_

 

_“Rao take you, Kara, just FUCK me!”_

 

The heated and _very_ kryptonian oath she barked with bared teeth caught Kara so off guard she couldn’t help but gawp down at her for a moment. Kara had said similar phrases out of anger and frustration, but very rarely. Lena had never spoken it out loud before, but it had just slipped out. She was suddenly afraid that she had truly screwed up as Kara’s eyes glowed briefly for a long moment, swirling white hot blue and dangerously sharp. But Lena couldn’t find any hurt in the look. Just frustration. And helplessness.

 

“ _Like an animal?_ ”

 

Before Lena could form a coherent thought to rebuke her sharp jab, her hands jerked down the zipper of her skirt and roughly pulled it down her legs. Anger roared up in her chest again and she firmly planted her foot on Kara’s shoulder, keeping her at a distance for a moment.

 

“ _No._ ”

 

Their heavy breathing was loud in Lena’s bedroom. A heavy tension pulled tight between them, tighter than anything Lena had ever felt before. Tight enough to choke her next words to a whisper hissed through bared teeth.

 

“ _You’re not an animal. You’re MINE.”_

 

Lena didn’t know _why_ she said such a possessive thing. Kara did _not_ belong to her, but this moment between them did.

 

There was another shift between them, like a fissure in a fault where tectonic plates collide and grind to form mountains. Kara released a ragged breath and was upon her again, carefully moving her foot off of her shoulder and pressed her into the mattress with the weight of her body with an unreadable expression. Her mouth blazed fiery hot across her neck again, and then lower. Her tongue painted hot stripes down her chest and they both fumbled with her bra. Kara’s hips pressed insistently into her own, the rough front of her jeans rocking into her, creating a dull ache from the friction against her thin underwear. Lena was more than confused but _god help her_ she was a mess. And she _wanted_ Kara.

 

Eventually the bra made it off of her torso and Kara’s did too, and then Lena was arching her back and pushing her chest closer to the mouth that had enveloped one of her nipples. A gasp and moan tore themselves from her as sharp teeth nipped at her, sending a bolt of prickly heat straight to her core. Kara painted rosy marks across her breasts with flashing teeth, lending just enough force to sting, but never hurt. By the time she relented Lena was gasping for breath and grinding shamelessly into the fly of Kara’s pants. In a blur of motion, Kara left her for just a moment, only to return with her cape and a handful of items.

 

Powerful hands easily lifted her hips and slung the blood red cape under them. Kara set her back down and hastily stripped out of the rest of her clothing, her bare chest flushed and heaving in the low light. The material of the cape was sleek and cool under her hips. Just as she pushed up onto her elbows Kara was upon her again, pressing her back down onto the bed with her mouth on her breast. Lena let her, and let the fire of her frustration with her burn low and hot into desire. The coals in her chest slid to sit heavily in her hips as the fight that had gripped her writhed in its death throes. It was a jarring transition.

 

Kara didn’t stay long where she was, and jumped from her chest to her hips. Lena hissed as sharp teeth nipped again at her skin, but arousal lurched in her belly when they caught the elastic waistband of her ruined underwear. There was a tearing sound, and Kara’s head jerked away from her as her hands pinned her hips to the cape. Lena’s heart leapt into her throat as the second garment was torn from her body, and she barely had time to think as Kara threw it behind her and eagerly settled between her legs. She shouldered her thighs and spread her with her thumbs, only then glancing up at Lena.

 

“ _Mine._ ”

 

It was more growl than language, and Lena lost her breath again with a shiver as her tongue laved heavily through her. Kara wasn’t rough with her tongue, but she was enthusiastically thorough. She stayed on her, teasing and sucking her into her mouth, alternating between dipping deep into her and trying to take in as much of her as she could. There was a _snap_ of a plastic lid and then a moment later a finger was rubbing gently at the tight ring of muscle. Lena’s heart lurched as Kara sucked her mouth into her clit, and then pushed the tip of her finger into her anus.

 

A low throaty moan tore itself from her chest as Kara stayed on her and started carefully stretching her. Bit by bit she worked her finger into her pushing and sliding and making her feel oddly filled. Somewhere around a distracting suck on her clit, Kara pressed in with two fingers. Her heart leapt into her throat and she moaned high in her chest as she filled her. Her fingers twisted in the heavy fabric of Kara’s cape and she rolled her hips up into her. It was still somewhat of an alien feeling to her after so long, but Kara was slick and warm and Lena could feel _so much_ of her. It was positively heady. She lost track of time as Kara brought her up to the edge, and then teased her back, sucking marks into her hips as she continued to pump her fingers into her. Lena was a shaky mess just moments in and she wasn’t sure how they had gotten from arguing over something completely inane to _this_.

 

“ _Color?_ ”

 

The hum of Kara’s question made her hips jump and her heart crawled into her throat. Even though there was still an edge to their touches, Kara was still checking in on her and it made her want to _cry_.

 

“ _Green._ ”

 

Kara sucked almost too strongly on her clit, hard enough to make Lena cry out with the overwhelmingly strong zip of pleasure, and then she was withdrawing from her. Lena sucked in a few deep breaths as Kara was a blur of motion next to her, and then she was being bodily flipped. The cape was cool against her stomach, and then strong hands were lifting her hips into the air. Kara helped her get her knees under her on the slippery cape and the mattress dipped behind her. A quick controlled spank had her heartbeat heavy between her legs. The was another quiet _snap_ of a plastic top, some sticky sounds, and then Kara was pressing the tip of her strap-on against her anus. Warm hands smoothed down her back, a little wet from the lubricant, and then back up to hook around her hips.

 

“ _You want this?_ ”

 

Lena huffed an impatient sound and rocked back onto the silicone, growling in annoyance when it just slipped against her. Kara made a breathless noise and one of her hands left her hip. And then the silicone was pressing, _pressing_ , pushing slickly into her. Fire raced up her spine and she could feel slick heat pulsing in her core. Her moan was muffled in the bedspread spread and her hips sank a little when Kara rocked into her. It was _a lot_ and Lena could barely hold back the base desire to rock back into her. _Hard_.

 

“ _Fuck, I want you._ ” She moaned. “ _Fuck me, Kara_ -“

 

The silicone sank into her and Lena could feel how far inside her it was, and how close Kara’s hips were. Her breath whooshed from her lungs when Kara pulled out to the tip, and then firmly thrust back in. The slick friction was delicious heat that made her toes curl. Lena groaned into the bedspread and squeezed her eyes shut. Everything felt almost _too_ sensitive as her nerves jittered under her skin. Kara thrust back into her with a quiet curse and started a slow rhythm, smoothing her hands over her rear and pulling her hips back and into her. Just when Lena started to get her footing, strong arms slid under her front and pulled her upright in a smooth pull. The silicone shifted differently inside her and Lena lost her breath again as she sat fully onto Kara. Kara held her there for a moment, her hot breath heavy against the crook of her neck, and then ground her hips purposefully up into her. A hand smoothed down her front and Kara found her clit with the pads of her fingers as the other found one of her nipples.

 

Lena’s hips jolted at the touch and she melted back into Kara’s chest. She moaned long and low as Kara started her fingers circling around her, matching the pattern of her touch with the slow thrusts of the strap-on in her ass. The hand that had been squeezing her breast slid up and splayed possessively over the front of her neck. She didn’t press against her, letting her palm just barely skim against the freckle in the center of her throat, and then long fingers were holding her loosely around the chin as two of her fingers slid into her mouth. Lena welcomed them with her tongue, vaguely registering the acrid smell of soap and hand sanitizer. A weird emotion lurched in her chest when she realized that these had been the fingers inside her. Her train of thought was obliterated when two fingers pressed into her core.

 

Kara’s fingers curled firmly into her in time with the thrust of her hips and Lena felt her world tilt on its axis. Her hips rolled shamelessly into Kara’s hips and hand as she urged her to give her more. She clutched at the forearms pressed against her, trying to find something to hold on to. Kara curled her fingers and Lena jumped when the pads of her fingers rubbed against a spot inside her.

 

“ _Do that again._ ” She slurred around the fingers against her tongue.

 

In response, Kara added a third finger and sparks shot across her vision as she stretched around the added digit in a staticky surge of pleasure. Lena couldn’t help but whine in frustration as the fingers thrust shallowly into her and doing exactly _not_ what she wanted, but she couldn’t help but like how she felt with Kara filling her. And then without a warning, the fingers reached deeper and found that spot again as she thrust firmly into her from behind. Lena slumped against her as heavy heat coiled low in her hips. She moaned around the fingers in her mouth as Kara started thrusting into her and kept her fingers on that one spot, making her hips jump at the different touches of slick friction. The heel of her hand pressed on her clit and the fingers inside her rubbed more firmly over that one spot, building a dull heavy pressure in her hips.

 

Lena could feel herself stumbling closer to release and gasped when teeth nipped at the top of her shoulder. She closed her lips over the fingers in her mouth and sucked. Lena felt Kara release a shaky gasp against her shoulder, and then her lips were pressed against her and sucking a mark into her skin. It still wasn’t _too_ close to her neck, so Lena let her dot a few more marks onto her skin, more preoccupied with the silicone thrusting slickly into her and the fingers rubbing firmly against that same spot over and over and _over_ . She was teetering on the edge and gasped when Kara pulled her lips across the top of her shoulder and to the crook of her neck. It felt as if she couldn’t get enough air and her thighs were shaking as she tried to stay upright through the multiple points of pleasure in between her legs driving her to a brainless mess. She let go of a high breathless moan when sharp teeth pressed against the side of her neck just above her collar bone. Kara didn’t bite down but Lena _wanted_ her to. She just bared her teeth against her, breathing her in as her hips and hand kept moving inside her.

 

White hot heat blossomed in her hips and pleasure crashed through her as she finally came with a moan. Her eyes rolled back into her head and Lena became lost in the slick friction still pulsing hotly between her legs. Something _else_ came with her orgasm and she felt her whole body blush as she came wetly all over Kara’s hand in a way she never had before. The warm slick fluid coated the fingers still curling firmly into her and ran down the inside of her thighs. It wasn’t much in volume, but she could hear it dripping onto the red cape under her and she let her head loll back onto Kara’s shoulder, and gasped for breath. Kara hummed smugly against her neck and Lena could feel her smiling.

 

“ _I didn’t know you could squirt._ ”

 

Lena didn’t either. She could only moan in response as Kara thrust into her again with slick fingers and silicone, and gently pulled her fingers from her mouth. She slid her hand down to press flat against her sternum, holding her close to her chest. Lena sucked in a few deep breaths, feeling too hot and too uncaring to be embarrassed at that particular moment.

 

“ _Color_?”

 

Lena breathed _Green-_ and gasped again as Kara withdrew her fingers from her core. She was a sticky sweaty mess, tired and flushed as strands of her hair clung to her face feeling bonelessly slack. Lena let go of Kara’s forearm and licked her dry lips as she scrabbled around for something next to them. She held up an electric blue dildo in her wet grip. Lena looked at it, realizing what was about to happen. It was still thicker than Kara’s fingers and a little bigger than the one Kara was wearing. A thrill ran through her body.

 

“ _Hold the base._ ”

 

Lena reached up with a shaky hand and wrapped her fingers around the flared base, and watched Kara pump her hand along the shaft, smearing her own come on it. Heat flooded her face and she swallowed thickly as Kara took it from her.

 

“ _Still green?_ ”

 

“ _Very_ green.” She managed, wrapping her grip around Kara’s wrist and tugging it down.

 

Kara pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of her neck and brought the new dildo between Lena’s legs. Her breath hitched in her chest as the rounded smooth tip rubbed against her, and then Lena guided Kara’s hand until it was pressing against her entrance. There was a little pressure, and then Kara was pushing inside her. Lena felt her groan softly against her through her back but it was nearly lost under her own loud moan.

 

Lena thought she might shake apart.

 

Her strength bled from her already tired body as she stretched around the new dildo. It felt larger than it actually was thanks to the silicone already in her ass and Lena felt as if she was going to burn up. The arm around her chest tightened when Kara’s fingers gripping the base of the dildo pressed flush to her. Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s forearm and reached back and found the waistband of her strap-on. Kara breathed heavily against her damp skin and then rolled her hips up and into her with a hiss.

 

Lena knew she was saying something but all she could hear was Kara fucking her. She set a slow rhythm with her hips, holding her up and into her chest as she kept her hand and the electric blue dildo steady. Sparks danced around the edge of her vision as Kara, for lack of better vocabulary, physically filled her to the point where all she could feel was heat. Kara was hot and strong against her back and Lena was a human-shaped blob of jelly against her. She heard Kara mutter something into her neck, and then felt as if she were going to melt as her hand started moving the blue dildo. Lena couldn’t have picked her head up off of Kara’s shoulder if she tried, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Her hips twitched into Kara’s hand and the movement changed the angle of the blue dildo just enough that molten heat curled up her spine.

 

“- _baby_?”

 

Lena could only moan in response at the question her brain was too frazzled to register. Kara must have taken it as an adequate answer because her hips thrust into her a little firmer and faster. Her hand followed suit and Lena couldn’t get enough air as her wrist bumped into her clit with each thrust. She couldn’t breathe, all of her nerve endings were firing and staticky zips of lightening pleasure were crackling hotly in her hips. Her vocal chords had a mind of their own and she was mildly thankful that they were at her apartment where she didn’t have any neighbors that could hear her scream. Her hips jolted when Kara’s teeth pressed into the crook of her neck again. She vaguely realized that she was slurring something unintelligent about her biting her, _begging_ her to bite her. Never in her life had she wanted something so badly and fire erupted in her chest when perfect white teeth gently closed over her without _actually_ biting her, just giving her the sensation that she would. It was enough and Lena felt coiled tighter than a spring as her chest started to arch up towards the ceiling.

 

Her lungs finally drew in a full breath. Kara bottomed out inside her. She let go.

 

White heat.

 

She knew she wasn’t breathing from the tightness in her lungs, but that’s where her higher cognitive thoughts ended. Her body was a blindingly hot meteor burning up in Kara’s atmosphere. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. She could only feel. She could only feel herself squeezing tightly around the silicone still thrusting into her. She could only feel the steel band of an arm holding her against a solidly warm body. She could only feel Kara’s lips moving against her neck as she spoke to her. What she was saying was beyond comprehension but she heard _Lena_ and _baby_.

 

A quick nip from sharp teeth on the top of her shoulder reminded her to breathe again. The breath that had frozen in her lungs left in a rush and sent her gasping for breath. She felt too hot against Kara and too chilly where the cool apartment air hit her skin damp with sweat. Lena could feel her hair sticking to her neck and face as a single drip of sweat tracked down her chest. Kara was unmoving, still sunk into her. Lena only realized she was letting her catch her breath with the quiet murmur of _Again?_ was spoken against her skin. She gasped a broken _yes_ , and then Kara threw her back into the clouds with a roll of her hips.

 

* * *

 

“How sad _are_ we?” Kara joked, stuffing another potsticker into her mouth. “Well, maybe not _sad_. But it’s kinda funny that we’re hanging out on Valentine's day.”

 

“Kelly called it a _Galentines_ and I almost vomited.” Lena answered from the kitchen, Kara’s largest and heaviest knife in her fist. “And if you think spending Valentine’s with your best friend is _sad_ then I’ve lost you to the corporate hype. Come back, Kara, don’t let Hallmark color your expectations.”

 

“ _I know_ , I know, I’m being dramatic. But-hey, uh ...I know you like pointy things, but-” She paused to laugh when Lena raised her brow at her suggestively and waggled the knife. “- _stop that_ -but you _know_ I have super strength. Right?”

 

Lena pursed her lips and picked up the coconut.

 

“But I _want_ to hit it.”

 

Kara made an unimpressed noise and rose from her seat, leaving their mostly eaten meal on the coffee table. “ _I_ don’t want to make an ER visit tonight. Just think of the tabloids, _Billionaire Lena Luthor Loses Finger in Coconut Catastrophe_.”

 

“That is _horrendous_ don’t ever say that again. _And_ I’ve done this before! So hush.”

 

Kara slid in behind her and slipped her hands into the back pockets of Lena’s jeans. “Yeah, but I _like_ your fingers. I’d rather you keep all ten of them.”

 

Heat crawled up Lena’s neck and her stomach swooped as Kara pressed in close, her hands gently squeezing her rear. She adjusted her grip on the kitchen knife, turning the blade up.

 

“I _will_ lose a finger if you keep distracting me.”

 

Kara stilled. “Go ahead then.”

 

Lena brought the spine of the knife down onto the coconut in a series of sharp blows until the shell cracked latitudinally. The water inside sloshed and started to drip into the glass bowl.

 

“Okay Miss Super Strength. Make yourself useful and get all the meat out. Without the skin please.”

 

Kara leaned bodily into her for a brief moment with a grumble. “Awe, that’s the boring part.”

 

“You _said_ you wanted coconut. _Why_ do you even have this thing, by the way?”

 

“Yeah, but now my hands are almost in your pants and that’s better.”

 

“ _Kara_.”

 

Lena laid the knife down carefully when the hands in her pockets squeezed a little more firmly. She set the coconut down into the bowl and braced her hands on the counter top when warm breath puffed over the back of her neck. She let her eyes slip closed as soft lips brushed against her skin.

 

“I guess you don’t want a snack anymore?”

 

“I have a different snack in mind.”

 

Lena _had_ to snort a laugh. “That was _awful_.”

 

“Mmph.” Kara answered, placing a very tongue-heavy kiss to the side of her neck.

 

Each touch of Kara’s mouth to her skin sent jolts of heat down her spine to settle heavily in between her legs. The hands in her pockets crept around to the fasten of her pants. Lena didn’t want to voice it, but she was happy that she was spending Valentine’s with Kara. She had even felt giddy about it. Cheesily over the moon.

 

 _Ecstatic_.

 

Even if they didn’t have sex tonight she’d still be happy. She had only mildly panicked about it earlier, but Lena realized that she had _never_ been this happy in her other _real_ romantic relationships. That realization alone had solidified some already rock solid things in her head for her and _god_ she was terrified.

 

Deft fingers popped open the button to her jeans and hesitated. Lena waited patiently to see what Kara would do. Kara hummed in mild frustration against her damp skin, and then removed her lips for a moment to prop her chin up on her shoulder. Lena let her eyes flutter open and she caught the tip of Kara’s nose out of her peripheral vision.

 

“...maybe I do want some of that…”

 

Lena rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

 

“If you get that coconut anywhere near my vagina I will murder you myself.”

 

Kara’s full-body laugh warmed her to the core, bright and happy and enveloping. She buttoned Lena’s pants back up and gently shuffled her to the side by her hips.

 

“I won’t, I promise.”

 

Lena couldn’t help herself and spanked her gently, earning another snort of amusement from her friend. She set about cleaning up their mess in the living room while Kara busied herself with her snack. By the time Lena was putting away their leftovers, there was already a growing pile of cleaned pure white coconut meat in a second smaller bowl. But her paring knife had stalled and she was watching Lena with her hands covered in water and coconut oil. A faint blush was dusting her freckled cheekbones and her eyes were that weird look again. An unreadable far-off stare that was bordering melancholy. Lena had been noticing it more and more ever since the holidays and it was beginning to unnerve her.

 

“What is it?”

 

Kara jumped and her face reddened as she came back to herself. “O-oh, um, yeah, sorry. You just, um, look really pretty tonight.”

 

A surge of affection made Lena’s chest feel light as a feather and her face warmed with a blush. “Thank you.”

 

Kara grinned sunnily at her and went back to her task, blowing through the rest of the coconut using her super speed and only splattering the counter a _little_ bit. “Wanna watch something?”

 

Lena reeled her betraying feelings back in and started loading the dishwasher. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Kara made an _I dunno_ sound, chewing some of her new snack. Lena started rattling off a few that they had both been interested in as she rinsed the dishes and put them into the wire racks of the machine.

 

“Well there was that new Amy Adams movie, that looked good. Or you said you wanted to watch that documentary on penguins? That looked cute.”

 

“Did you know that penguins mate for life?” Kara blurted out.

 

Lena balked at the sudden interjection and Kara blushed hotter. “So… penguins?”

 

“Uh-“ Kara quickly cleaned up her mess. “Y-yeah. Penguins.”

 

Lena gave her a curious look and finished loading the dishwasher as Kara fled from the kitchen and straightened up the living room. Eventually they found themselves curled up on the couch and engrossed in the documentary. Or at least Lena was until Kara kept fidgeting about twenty minutes in. She made it about ten more minutes before reaching for the remote and hitting pause, unable to pay attention with Kara shifting next to her. The screen froze and the sound cut abruptly with a touch of a button and Lena turned in her seat to look at Kara.

 

“What is it?”

 

She kept her voice soft and even as she repeated her question from earlier. Kara blushed and half-shrugged as her eyes stayed glued to her fingers twisted in her lap. Lena reached over and covered her hands with one of her own, smoothing her thumb comfortingly over her knuckles.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

Lena paused for a beat, keeping up the rhythm of her thumb. Kara looked as if she were trying to say something but her mouth wouldn’t work.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

A myriad of emotions bled across Kara’s face, one right after the other so fast she couldn’t keep up. When Kara finally looked at her, her jaw was set and her eyes were wide and trusting.

 

“Tie me up.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Kara-“

 

“I know-I-I know you know how. And I would like you to, if that’s okay.”

 

Lena swallowed thickly. Yes, it was true. She knew how. But it had been a long time and her memory was a bit murky. However that wasn’t what was making her hesitate.

 

“It can make you feel restricted.” She began slowly, gently, as her hand pressed down on top of Kara’s. “Confined, if not done properly.”

 

“I trust you.”

 

Lena tried to find a kinder way to say what she was thinking but Kara beat her to the punch.

 

“I know my claustrophobia from previous events in my life may make this… unenjoyable. But I still want to try.”

 

Lena watched her closely, looking for any kind of sign that would make her put her foot down. Either Kara had really learned how to hide such a tell, or she was absolutely serious in her confidence in Lena. She _really_ wanted this. Lena relented with a soft sigh.

 

“Finish watching the documentary, do you want to do it here or at my place?”

 

Kara melted into the couch and Lena realized she had been shoring up her defenses to build an argument in case she had refused.

 

“Can we do it here?”

 

Lena hauled herself up out of their nest, already pulling out her phone and sending a message to her driver. “Yes. Sit tight, I’ll be back soon.”

 

Kara pulled one of the many pillows closer to her chest and nodded as she reached for the remote. Lena took that as her sign to _actually_ follow through with this. Within just a few moments she had slipped on her shoes, bundled up, reassured Kara one more time that she would be back, and slipped out of the apartment. The ride home passed Lena by in a haze as she started looking up knots and loops to refresh her memory, while still keeping Kara’s claustrophobia in mind. Tying her arms back while pulling a lattice across her body would be something she would skip over in favor of making sure she didn’t feel too crowded. Cotton was also preferable over hemp for the time being. By the time she arrived at her apartment there were sixteen new tabs open on her phone and three videos ready to be watched. The speaker from beyond the partition crackled.

 

“ _Shall I wait here, Miss Luthor?_ ”

 

“Yes, please. I’ll only be a few moments. Actually-” She paused and calculated the time of the drive over, to the drive back, and how much she would have in between. “-I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

 

“ _Very good, Ma’am._ ”

 

Lena gathered her coat about her and slid from the town car, her heeled boots dull against the pavement as she quickly strode to the lobby doors. A doorman held the enormous glass and brass door open for her and she tossed him a quick _good evening_ when he greeted her. She rushed in and didn’t look at her phone again until she was safely ensconced in her private elevator. She started flipping through the tabs again, vetoing some of the more elaborate and constraining ties, until a video caught her eye.

 

“Oh Midori, you _never_ let me down.” She murmured to herself and started thumbing through a video playlist.

 

Lena immediately started a video and found her way into her apartment. The low quality sound of the years-old video was still good enough and she walked half-blind to her bedroom. She walked into her closet and paused, leaning against her extensive shoe rack as the instructor walked her through a simple tie. It went on fast, and came off even faster. Just what Lena was looking for. She paused another five minutes and watched the same instructor walk her through a simple, quick release two-limb tie, just in case Kara was okay and wanted to do a little more. Anything past that Lena decided would require some heavy discussion and education on Kara’s part. And some practice from her.

 

Her coat and purse hit the floor in a soft _fwump_ and Lena pulled out one of the discreet black bins behind a rack of slacks that Kara hadn’t looked into yet. She popped the lid open and quickly found a discreet black bag of durable cotton duck fabric. Lena pulled it free and undid the ties of nylon straps through the large metal D-rings. Inside she found four neat bundles of durable hemp rope, still in good condition. She hummed in thought and re-tied the bag and set it aside before going back to the bin. A moment later she pulled a deep red bag of the same design from the bottom with a soft _aha_ and flipped it open.

 

Three neat rolls of soft cotton rope, safety shears, disinfectant spray, rubber gloves, special soap and oil for conditioning, a single suspension ring of stainless steel, and a first aid kit were neatly tucked away inside the bag. Lena new the ropes were clean, still wrapped in a way that she had used to prepare a new length, and immediately pulled one of the longer ropes, about twenty-five feet, from the bag. She shucked her sweater and looped an easy knot into one end as she stepped in front of the floor length mirror. With sure fingers, she recalled the instructions from the first video, and deftly looped the rope around her torso in a series of neat passes. It barely took a few minutes, and Lena was pleased with the design of bright white lines cutting across her black t-shirt. Undoing the tie was just as painless as the instructor had shown, and Lena quickly began to loop the rope back up as excitement jumped thickly into her throat.

 

The last time Lena had participated in _any_ kind of rope play was quite literally years ago when she was squirreled away in a lab halfway across the world. She had been so far under the radar that the tabloids hadn’t caught wind that the youngest Luthor sometimes strung people up from their toes in a completely different manner. The rope was quickly bundled up and packed away and Lena shoved the red bag into a discreet tote, slipping in a few smaller items into the bottom if the opportunity arose. She checked her watch and hastily shrugged her sweater, coat, and scarf back on when she realized she was almost at her self-allotted twenty minutes. With everything securely gathered, Lena slung her purse back up onto her shoulder and hustled from her apartment with her heart in her throat.

 

The ride back was tense and Lena made sure to text Kara as soon as they pulled away from the curb. She reviewed the two ties she had looked at in her head, and any kind of quick safe release to the knots that she could think of, even though they were specifically designed with ease in mind. Kara texted back that the documentary would have about fifteen minutes left when she got there and Lena told her to watch it if she wanted so she could use the time to set up. Kara made no promises.

 

Before she knew it, the tires ground to a halt on the pavement outside of Kara’s apartment and both of Lena’s knees were jackhammering.

 

“ _Shall I stand by for your call later, Miss Luthor?_ ”

 

Lena jumped at the sudden crackle of her driver’s voice. She balked for a split second.

 

“No, thank you. Six tomorrow morning, please.”

 

“ _Of course. Have a lovely evening._ ”

 

Lena spilled from the car and hustled back into Kara’s apartment building out of the nipping cold, having to take the stairs in annoyance when the elevator didn’t arrive after a solid ten minutes. She shouldered her way into the warm apartment, out of breath, to an antsy Kara pacing her living room.

 

“ _There_ you are!”

 

Lena huffed and sniffed, feeling a little gross as she kicked the door shut behind her with a frown. “Fucking elevator.”

 

The tension in Kara’s shoulders fell, but her hands still wrung together. Lena watched her carefully as she hung her coat and purse back up.

 

“Kara, are you sure-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lena’s jaw clicked shut at the firm response and she pulled her boots off. She could still sense Kara’s nerves even from across the apartment and realized she needed to make sure that Kara knew she was the one in charge.

 

“Okay. Do you want to wait until I’ve set up or do you want to watch?”

 

Kara paused, a blush coloring her cheeks. “I want to see.”

 

Lena’s lip caught on her teeth and she picked up the tote and her phone. “Okay.”

 

Kara stayed frozen to her spot until Lena padded up to her with an outstretched hand. She took it immediately and Lena breathed a private sigh of relief. Without looking away from Kara’s face, she led her back and into her bedroom. It was barely twenty feet, but it felt like the longest distance she had traversed yet.

 

“I brought some other things just in case you don’t like this. If you want. We don’t have to do _anything_.”

 

The smooth muscles worked in Kara’s throat and she nodded, her voice coming out hoarse. “‘Kay.”

 

“Plumeria?” Lena prompted.

 

Kara cleared her throat and nodded. “Plumeria.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Lena tugged her forward gently until their knees were bumping into the edge of the mattress. She gave Kara’s hands a squeeze and let go, a tingle running up her arm when Kara’s fingers lingered for a moment. Shaking the pull of affection from her chest again, she set the tote on the end of Kara’s bed and started quickly pulling the items from it. Kara watched her closely as she set aside a few of the simpler vibrators she had grabbed and then inched closer when she pulled out the red bag. Lena tossed the empty tote onto the floor and started carefully unstrapping the nylon bands. Piece by piece, Lena pulled out the contents of the bag, telling Kara what each item was even though she could see what they were.

 

“-and this is cotton rope. Soft, strong, and more comfortable than hemp.”

 

Slender fingers reached out and stroked the material. “It won’t hurt?”

“It’s shouldn’t. I’ll be careful but you’ll need to speak up too.”

 

Kara rubbed a loop between her fingers for a moment. Lena could practically hear her thinking.

 

“What do I need to do? Do I need to be naked?”

 

Lena barely heard her tentative question. “You don’t have to be.”

 

Kara hesitated, and then methodically began to pull her clothes off. Lena let her, and pulled out the longer length of soft rope and carefully transferred everything else she had brought to Kara’s small desk. When she turned back, Kara was in her underwear, chewing on her lip. As soon as she opened her mouth to reassure her again, she stripped out of her underwear and started unthreading her ring from her necklace. Lena was across the room and stilling her hands in a heartbeat, worry bubbling up in her chest.

 

“You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

 

Kara’s eyes bored into her. “I _want_ to. I want to feel this. Please?”

 

_I want to feel normal._

 

The vulnerable unspoken message was clear in her tone, and Lena didn’t have the heart to deny her. It just made her role that much more serious to keep her safe and comfortable. Lena let go of her hands and watched Kara slip the silvery ring back onto her finger. She slumped a little as she activated the red sun emulator and let Lena take the necklace from her.

 

“I don’t want this to get in the way. Get on the bed for me? Towards the edge and up on your knees, please?”

 

The mattress creaked and Lena tugged her sweater off again, already starting to feel a little warm. She peeled off her socks too to make sure she wouldn’t slip on the hardwood, and flinched when her bare feet came in contact with the chilly floor. She tossed her sweater onto the simple wooden chair at Kara’s desk and padded quietly back over to the bed, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail as she went.

 

“I’ll check in on you as we go, but for any reason if you’re not okay use stoplights or our safe word. Okay?”

 

Kara murmured another soft _okay_ and shifted her weight on her knees a little. She held her arms loose by her sides but her hands clenched and flexed nervously. Lena picked up the spool of rope and began unwinding it.

 

“I’m going to put you in a simple tie called the lightening harness. It was created by a woman who goes by Midori. She’s very well respected in the rope community and helped popularize rope bondage in the western world. She calls it the lightning harness, not just because of how it will look finished, but it’s simple to tie on and comes off in seconds. Quick and easy. I thought that would be something nice for your first experience.”

 

Kara listened to her closely as her gaze jumped from her face to her hands holding the rope. “Have you met her before?”

 

“I took a few workshops a long time ago.”

 

Kara nodded, pleased with her answer. Lena let the loose rope fall to the floor and created a simple loop knot on one end.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Kara nodded. Lena hesitated, waiting for a verbal response. A moment later, Kara gave her a firm _yes_. Lena felt as if they had just cleared a hurdle.

 

“Do you want me to talk you through it?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Lena sighed softly through her nose, resolve and excitement settling into her chest. “Alright. I’m going to loop this end over the back of your neck-”

 

She stepped closer slipped the knotted end carefully under messy loose curls hanging from her own ponytail, making sure that her fingers stayed in contact with Kara’s skin as she slid the soft rope over the base of her neck.

 

“-and pull it to about here.” She pressed the back of her fingers into Kara’s chest, just below her left collar bone.

 

Kara drew in a steady breath, and then released it, her shoulders sinking as she made herself try to relax. Lena found herself speaking lowly about the more technical aspect of rope, hoping that it would help sooth her nerves. In a way it calmed her down too, reminding herself of the caution she needed to take even while leading.

 

“In rope play it is discouraged to tie joints together, cut across arteries, wrap around more bony extremities, or twist the rope in a way that may cause pinching and rope burn. I will _never_ wrap it around your neck. The purpose isn’t to cut off circulation, but to explore sensation. A fun way to play into sensation is through the placement of the rope and by cinching the knot or loops to pull the rope tight. I won’t pull it too hard, but I want to try mimicking the physical pull of it with you. Does that sound good to you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lena gathered the loose end of the rope, watching Kara closely. “Ready?”

 

Kara swallowed thickly again. “Yes.”

 

Lena pushed her right forefinger and thumb through the small loop of the knot. “I’m going to feed a small loop through here,” she did so, carefully measuring enough rope to make sure the closed loop around Kara’s neck ended just under the hollow of her throat, “-and now I’m going to hold this and bring the excess behind your back.”

 

Lena bent forward and took the short loop in her teeth, reached around Kara, and passed the rope across her chest, and behind her. She let her nose brush against her skin and felt a little smug when her chest hitched and goosebumps crawled out from where her breath washed against her. Once she had the rope in her other hand she slipped her left forefinger and thumb through the loop she held with her teeth fed the loose end through again, creating another small loop. She straightened up and gently tugged the soft rope flush to her skin.

 

“How does that feel? Too tight?”

 

“No.”

 

“Too loose?”

 

Kara paused and her face turned pink. “... A little.”

 

A pleased grin tugged at the corner of Lena’s mouth and she pulled the new loop a fraction tighter with a quick tug. Kara sucked in another breath as the force of Lena’s pull rocked her and she swallowed thickly, her blush crawling down her neck.

 

“Better?”

 

Kara nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Okay. I’m going to keep creating loops like that all the way down your body. You can touch me if you want. Say something if you need to. Red, yellow, green, or plumeria.”

 

Kara gave her another soft _okay_ and Lena took the newest loop in her teeth with a wink, and passed the rope back behind her. Back and forth she went, passing the soft rope across her back, tugging it snug with quick cinches on each switchback, and looped it together in the front to form a zigzagging line down her front. She let her nose and lips brush against her skin with each pass as she sank to her knees, letting her hands slide against her as they carried the rope. Lena made sure to drop a few kisses here and there as well, pausing for a beat in between each loop to gauge Kara’s reaction. When she got down to her hips and the last arm length of her rope, she pressed a few more kisses into her abdomen. She heard Kara sigh above her and the hands that had found their way to her shoulders somewhere around the loop over her belly button curled into her t-shirt. Lena sat back on her haunches and looked up at Kara in the low light, her hands holding her hips steady. Her stomach swooped as she drank her in, the bright rope cutting stark lines against her tanned skin. Kara’s eyes were dark and her lips were parted as she breathed steadily through the new sensations. Her blush had crawled down her chest.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“ _Good_.”

 

Kara’s voice was low and gravelly in her chest with heady arousal. Heat bled down Lena’s spine. She licked her lips and reeled herself back in.

 

“I’m going to finish the tie by looping it between your legs.”

 

Kara’s fingers twitched on her shoulders. “I’m going to get your rope wet.”

 

Lena swallowed thickly and chanced a glance at the apex of her thighs. She couldn’t see anything. Yet. Kara was doing _much_ better than they had both hoped.

 

“That’s alright. They’re supposed to get wet.” She looked back up. “Ready?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

Kara’s answer hissed from between her teeth and Lena could feel her own arousal pooling in between her legs. She let herself lean forward and plant another kiss on her abdomen as she reached between her legs. Lena fed the rope up and around the lowest loop across the small of Kara’s back, and then drew it forward. Kara’s grip tightened on her t-shirt and Lena leaned back just enough to see what she was doing. With a careful hand, she adjusted the soft rope against her, making sure it wasn’t twisted and that it was laying flat across her clit. Kara was _wet_ and slick arousal smeared onto her fingers as she rearranged the rope. When she was satisfied with how the rope laid against her, Lena brought the end up and fed it back through the lowest loop. She looked back up at Kara, and then gave a quick tug to tighten it just a fraction. Kara gasped and her hips jerked in a half-roll towards her as the soft rope pulled against her. Lena quickly tied off the rope.

 

“ _There_. All tied up.”

 

Kara’s chest was heaving at the continuous pressure between her legs. Lena gave her a long moment, and when she didn’t say anything she rose from her knees and encroached into her space.

 

“Why don’t you lie back for a little bit?”

 

Kara sucked in a few more breathes, wide eyed and flushed, but gingerly let Lena push her back into the center of the bed. As soon as her back hit the mattress, Lena crawled on top of her and straddled her hips. Kara’s hands were tight on her thighs and tried to tug her down onto her, but Lena had a different idea. She reached out, slipped her fingers under the loops at Kara’s sternum and belly and adjusted her grip. Using the new muscles she had been working on since new years, she pulled _up_. Kara gasped loudly and her back arched up towards her as the extra tension pulled the tie tight between her legs. Lena held the tension with a fierce grin, admiring the way the tendons stood out in the column of her throat and the way the rope pulled against her skin. She held her elbows into her ribs and rocked her, swaying gently to change the sensation again.

 

“You would look divine with a leather lead around your neck.” She decided, and hunched over to lick a kiss onto the underside of her jaw.

 

She held her barely suspended for just a moment longer until her arms began to shake, and then gently lowered Kara back down. Kara moaned softly and trained her eyes on Lena’s face, blown wide and looking hungry. Long fingers tugged at the waistband of her jeans but Lena gently batted them away.

 

“No. This is for you, not me.”

 

Kara pressed her lips together in a disgruntled response but listened, instead stretching her arms out and attempted to slide her hands into the back pockets of her jeans again. Lena grinned and busied herself with finding the freckles in between the ropes. She tugged Kara up a few more times, getting a more visceral response with each mock suspension, and Kara stripping her shirt off of her somewhere around the third or fourth time. Lena was sweaty, her arms ached, and her pants were riding low on her hips but Kara was enjoying this and she wanted, _needed_ , her to get as much of it from it as she wanted. After possibly the seventh pull, Kara was antsy and starting to tug at the fasten of her jeans again.

 

“Lena _please_ -”

 

“Color?” She mumbled around her nipple.

 

“ _Green-hah-Lena PLEASE._ ”

 

Lena pulled back from her chest with a wet suck and shuffled down Kara’s body. She found the knot low on Kara’s abdomen and tugged it loose with ease. She slipped the end out of the last loop and pressed her hand flat under the rope. With barely any effort at all, she pushed her hand flat up Kara’s front, all the way to the knot just below the hollow of her throat, pulling the looped tie safely apart in seconds. She pulled the soft rope out from under her and blushed deep when she pulled it free from between her legs. It was coated in slick arousal. Lena tossed it onto the floor to worry about later and drank her in. Kara was flushed and so ready for release Lena thought a stiff breeze would set her off. But there was something haunting in the way she was looking at her. It was weighty and it scared her.

 

Clumsy hands jerking open the button to her pants broke her weird train of thought and Lena pushed them away a second time. Kara huffed in annoyance but her tune quickly changed when Lena bent over her again and pressed heavy kisses onto the faint indentations in her skin from the rope. She busied herself with finding each dimple and slowly worked her way down Kara’s front. By the time she settled low in between Kara’s legs the muscles in her thighs were jumping with each touch. She pressed a kiss high on the inside of her thigh and tugged her legs onto her shoulders. Her body heat was almost suffocating.

 

“How are you feeling, darling?”

 

All Kara managed was an impatient whine as Lena spread her apart gently with her fingers. It was all the encouragement she needed and she leaned in, smoothing her hands up to rest comfortably on her stomach. Kara was impossibly wet and with the first pass of her tongue rolling through her, Lena knew she wouldn’t last long at all. But that was alright, they had all night.

 

Kara found her hands and laced their fingers together on her stomach as her hips jumped up into Lena’s mouth. She tried teasing her, tried sucking her into her mouth and drawing patterns over her clit with the tip of her tongue, but her soft whines of _please Lena please just let me come_ spurred her to just seal her lips around her clit. Kara’s grip on her hands was steel and Lena rolled her tongue over her clit in a quick pattern until her thighs were shaking. Lena moved their hands lower onto her hips to hold her down into the mattress as Kara rolled into her mouth. Her voice was breathy and high in her chest as she chanted a mantra of _pleasepleasepleaseplease_ as Lena sealed her lips over her clit and _sucked_. Kara shook under her and came against her chin with a breathless silent scream.

 

Lena guided her through her release with gentle pressure, rubbing her thumbs soothingly against Kara’s knuckles. The silvery ring was warm and pressing a little uncomfortably into her fingers with Kara’s grip. She licked slowly and methodically through her slick folds, laughing lowly in her chest when her hips jumped and bumped her chin when the tip of her tongue touched her clit. Eventually Kara started pulling on her hands, and Lena relented. She untangled herself from her legs and wiped her mouth sloppily on her bicep, then crawled back up Kara’s body and let her pull her down and into her embrace. Lena settled onto her with a tired sigh, feeling gross and wired at the same time. Kara wrapped her arms around her back and pressed her face into the side of Lena’s neck. She felt her inhale deeply against her and squeezed her hips with her thighs.

 

“How ‘bout now?” She murmured.

 

“ _Mhhmph_.”

 

Lena snorted another laugh at the lazy response and rolled them onto their sides. She slung a leg over Kara’s hip and held her close, pressing slow kisses into the side of her neck and top of her shoulder. Kara was boneless against her and Lena made sure to just hold her for as long as she wanted. This night had been for Kara, and Lena was happy to give her whatever she wanted.

 

She ignored the long low pull of affection in her chest.

 

* * *

 

Yes.

 

Lena was screwed.

 

Not literally, Kara was taking care of that. But figuratively. _Emotionally_.

 

Lena suppressed a sigh as she stared at the ceiling of Kara’s apartment. Her best friend was sleeping on her chest, limbs curled protectively around her as her breath washed warmly over her skin. Lena thought about the length of rope on the floor. She thought about what that now represented in her mind and knew that she would never be able to look at a piece of rope the same way again. She would just remember Kara’s trusting eyes and the way they had surrendered to each other.

 

Lena sighed.

 

 _God_ , she was _screwed_.

 

* * *

 

March blew by in a hurry. Whatever issue that stupid fight had been about that had led to some of the messiest sex she’d ever had, it had quickly been resolved. While it had felt good, it had left her emotionally raw and she _hated_ it. Kara had clung to her afterwards, soothing the marks on her skin with apologies in her kisses and a tortured look in her eyes. Kara had stayed over that night and they laid awake holding each other tightly, fearfully, until weak sunlight broke over the green glass buildings and Lena was forced to get up for work. Something had shifted between them again.

 

Kara staying over wasn’t a new occurrence. Sometimes they would stay over after their romps, their close friendship allowing them for a short time without it being too weird. But since January, and then since Valentine’s…

 

Lena paused in her tinkering at her desk as she remembered how safe she had felt with Kara pressing bare into her back earlier that morning as the grey dawn rose over National City. They had been staying over more and more, often choosing to leave early after a quick breakfast rather than stealing away in the night. They were leagues past the lines they had drawn now. Lena of course knew that from here on out this could either end in heartbreak, or.

 

 _Or_.

 

She shook her head and adjusted her glasses with a scrunch of her nose as her messy bun wobbled at the crown of her head. Or nothing. Just because she wanted Kara as more than a best friend, as _more_ than a best friend with benefits, she had no idea how Kara felt. Lena went back to trying to line up some resistors on her circuit board. She paused again with a frown.

 

Or did she?

 

Was she just so caught up in trying to wrestle with her own feelings that she was missing the same signs from Kara? It was possible. _Very_ possible. She was perceptive but not always when she should be. Which often turned to be one of her more frustrating character flaws, no matter how hard she worked to overcome it. Lena started racking her brain, trying to pinpoint when Kara had started treating her differently. Because she _had_ noticed last night. How each touch was nearly reverent, careful and important. How she no longer loomed over her as she thrust into her, giving the detached distance they had started with, but pressed close and held her tight, fit together like puzzle pieces. How Lena felt _wrong_ now if she didn’t try to pull her into her skin, like she was trying to meld them together, with a low ache in her chest.

 

It had been a slow dawning revelation over the past few months, but Lena knew now that she was desperately in love with Kara Danvers. 

 

She was in love with Kara Zor El.

 

How many nights now had she spent feeling desolate and lost as bitter tears dampened her pillow? Always longing for something she knew she couldn’t- _shouldn’t_ -have. It made each experience with Kara that much more painful, like salt in an open wound. Lena set her needle nose pliers down before she accidentally damaged her circuit board.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lena started. Kara was leaning against the doorway in a plain black tank top and a pair of Lena’s athletic leggings. Her loose messy curls of blonde and auburn softened the sleek lines of her muscled shoulders. Blue eyes warmly took her in, studying her curled up in her chair. Lena wanted to scream and upend her desk.

 

“I finished my article. Thank you for letting me work here. It’s a lot easier for me to concentrate when, um.” She paused and blushed. “Anyway.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Lena _really_ looked at her.

 

No.

 

She couldn’t keep doing this.

 

She needed to end whatever this was before she hurt herself further. Before she hurt her best friend. Kara would understand. She _had_ to understand. Whatever their original plan had been, it was now cinders and they were careening through a messy relationship that wasn’t actually a relationship. And it wasn’t healthy or fair to either of them. It needed to stop. Lena wanted Kara to have a fair chance with someone, even if that someone wasn’t her, no matter how selfish she felt.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” The crinkle formed between Kara’s brows.

 

“Do you think we’ve gone past what we originally agreed upon?” She asked quietly, her question barely leaving her lips even though she already knew the answer. She just needed the confirmation.

 

Weight pulled at Kara’s shoulders and her face grew somber. Melancholy. The same longing look that she had been seeing since Amsterdam. Lena wished the ground would swallow her up.

 

“Yes.”

 

Another stretch pulled tensely between them and Lena’s words stuck in her throat like bitter tar. Kara smiled but it barely reached her eyes, and it slid off quicker than water. Lena tried to return it but she could barely muster the strength to make the corners of her mouth move when she realized what was happening. Lena wanted to cry.

 

“Can I take you to bed? One last time?”

 

“Why?”

 

The word was between them before she realized and Lena never in her life wanted to take a syllable back so badly when hurt flickered over Kara’s face as her gaze dropped to the floor. Her best friend. The woman she had given her heart to. And Lena was _hurting her_. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, hands eerily still by her sides.

 

“I… I just…” She finally managed to look at Lena. “I want to remember you. If that’s alright. But if you want to stop, we stop. That’s the one rule we haven’t broken yet. Well. Second to last.”

 

She grinned ruefully at her comment and blinked back the glassiness in her eyes. Lena selfishly didn’t want to stop. She was Icarus, let her seal her fate and plunge into the sea.

 

Let her drown.

 

“We’ve broken all the other rules. We might as well break this one.”

 

Something like relief and anguish fled across Kara’s features, but her face remained open and gentle. _Her_ Kara. She pushed away from the doorframe and held her hands out, palm up. Lena dropped her tools and reached out, sliding her hands into Kara’s and held tight. She let her pull her from her seat, from her home office, and into the dim hall. She could hear the patter of rain against the windows and the low distant rumble of thunder echoed inside the vast hole in her chest. A hole she would greedily try to fill one last time. Her legs felt like lead and there was something molten in the center of her chest.

 

Kara’s eyes gleamed clear blue in the low light as she led her backwards down the hall, a path she knew as well as her own home. When they got to her dim bedroom Lena left her glasses on the dresser, softening the edges of her vision but Kara was still close enough to be in focus. That’s all that mattered anyways. She reluctantly let her hands slip from Kara’s and lifted her arms as the sweater slipped up and over her head. It hit the floor with a soft thump and Lena was already sliding her hands up Kara’s sides, taking her tank top with them. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath it and Lena drank her in, all tanned skin and sleek athletic form.

 

“Do you want to use anything?”

 

Kara’s question was soft as Lena started peeling the waistband of her borrowed athletic leggings down her hips. She thought quietly as she helped her step out of them and worked on her own bra as Kara’s fingers rid her of her shorts. She stared unashamedly at the swell of her breasts to the ghost of abdominal muscles flexing with each breath. Her eyes followed the faint v of her hips to the thatch of dusk between her legs. 

 

“No. Just you.”

 

Lena was lifted into bed as Kara pressed the ghost of her smile into the hollow of her throat, then to the freckle dotting the center of her neck. It was one of Kara’s favorite places to leave a kiss. No inch of her skin went bare as Kara covered her with kisses. Pressing into each freckle and dip, doing her best to commit her to memory just as she had told her. Lena let her, trying to tattoo Kara’s touch into her skin, the way her lips and tongue felt, how her fingers teased. How every touch seemed like a prayer and a goodbye wrapped in one. Kara took her time before she started focusing on the real reason why they were in bed together. Her breath sobbed from her chest as her warm mouth closed over her nipple and her hands buried themselves in messy blonde curls. Her heart leapt and plummeted at the same time when a warm tongue laved over her.

 

Kara worked her up slowly. Building the low thrumming ache in her with each heady touch until Lena could feel her heartbeat pulsing slickly between her legs. Kara’s freckled cheeks were flushed and her lips were pink and Lena longed to kiss her. She tried not to think that again. It would just make this last time that much more painful. Instead she pulled her up to her again and released her grip on her back with one hand, sliding the other down Kara’s ribs and around the flare of her hip. Kara mirrored her, her hand flat down the length of her body until long fingers were sliding through slick heat.

 

Lena’s chest hitched as the tips of her fingers ghosted over her clit and she took the opportunity to press two fingers into her. Kara’s mouth opened in a gasp and the crinkle between her brows furrowed at the stretch of Lena’s fingers. She drew in a few steadying breaths as Lena started to carefully slide her slick fingers out, and then back into tight soft heat. Again, she mirrored her with a gentle roll of her hips and it was Lena’s turn to gasp at the tingling stretch of pleasure.

 

Their fingers moved with purpose, but not in a hurry, reaching for the spots that made sparks dance across their vision and fire to race up their spines. The familiar and comforting heavy coil of heat in Lena’s belly kept the heartbreak at bay, but only just. She was too focused on trying to pour her feelings, her _love,_ into her touches. It also helped that Kara had slumped and let her forehead rest on the mattress next to her where she couldn’t see her eyes and the expression that would shake her to pieces. But she could hear the soft quiet moans and feel the shift of solid muscle in her shoulder as she worked her hand. Her powerful hips were grinding carefully into her hand, meeting each thrust, and Lena pushed her hand down the arch of her back for just a moment to feel the rhythm of her hips before greedily moving back up to cling to the center of her back between her shoulder blades.

 

Lena was doing alright, or as well as she could concerning the circumstances, her body coiling tighter and her hand working a little more firmly, the heel of her hand pressing into her clit, until Kara picked her head up to look at her.

 

It was then that Lena truly knew how much of an idiot she had been.

 

On _so_ many levels.

 

How much had they both been stubbornly hurting in the dark and quiet like the stupid love drunk idiots of Shakespearean plays because they were too afraid to hurt each other? Her heart was somewhere outside of her body. She could see it bare on Kara’s face, the same devastating ache that had brought Lena to her knees over and over for the past few months. She couldn’t say goodbye now. The hot ache of tears welled up in the base of her throat and prickled at the backs of her eyes when her heart took a chance, and leapt.

 

She was falling, a stone tumbling to earth, as her lips finally formed the words she had been holding back, bleeding from her like melting wax in the face of the sun.

 

“ _I love you_.”

 

“ _I’m in love with you_.”

 

Kara had leapt at the same time, her words crashing into Lena’s. They froze. Their fingers stilled. Lena could feel her chest heaving against hers for a long painful moment. Hot tears cut down Kara’s face and Lena clumsily tried to wipe them away with her free hand, thumbing across her cheekbones even though she shook like a leaf in a gale. Kara’s voice cracked, weak. Hopeful with disbelief. The same disbelief that was licking up the inside of Lena’s ribs like a cracking flame.

 

“ _You love me?_ ”

 

Lena couldn’t help but choke out a watery laugh as pure unadulterated elation washed through her, leaving her heady and weightless as she stayed suspended high above the clouds. She felt as if her chest was going to burst into ribbons of silver and gold. Kara _loved_ her.

 

“ _I. Love. You._ ” She repeated in careful kryptonian.

 

A smile brighter than the sun split the gloom that had been shadowing Kara’s face for months and she repeated her own words with a reverence Lena wasn’t sure she deserved. Kara rested her forehead on Lena’s nearly going cross eyed with how close she was. She could count every freckle.

 

“ _I love you, Lena Luthor._ ”

 

As she was saying this, Lena curled her hand around the back of her neck, thumb stroking behind her ear as she pulled her in.

 

Rules be damned.

 

“ _Please kiss me._ ”

 

Kara kissed her. She tasted of salt and _her_ and Lena finally let her own tears fall. She couldn’t stop kissing her. She pulled her closer and gasped as a warm tongue brushed tentatively against her lip. And then it was desperate, frantic as if making up for all of the previous months. Their teeth clicked uncomfortably when Kara jumped, caught off guard when Lena started moving her fingers again. But Lena couldn’t stop kissing her. And when she barely had the control to keep her fingers moving as Kara’s touch tugged at the pull in her hips she still held her close breathing raggedly, unwilling to let her pull away just yet. They shared their breath, giving kisses where they could as their bodies coiled tighter, and Lena felt like she was _finally_ close enough to her.

 

She was Icarus, but her wings weren’t of melting wax or burnt downy feathers. Her wings were Kara.

 

And Lena _soared_.

 

* * *

 

“I’m an idiot, you know? I must be one of the smartest people on this earth and subsequently one of the _most_ stupid. A smart, stupid, selfish idiot.”

 

Lena mumbled her self deprecating comment into Kara’s lips. She was lazily resting on her, her hips cradled in Kara’s thighs as strong hands drew nonsensical patterns on her back. She had her arms looped under Kara’s head and she had never felt more safe. Kara distracted her again for another few long minutes, stealing her breath with each brush of her lips. Kara hummed in quiet contentment, her tears having dried a long while ago. They had been lying in bed until the sun had set just a little while ago after a few more breathless instances of release, each one more heady and easy than the last. But they never lost a chance to share another kiss.

 

“I am too.” She finally answered, Lena muffling her words with another kiss. She pressed her nose into her cheek as she stole her breath.

 

“No, you aren’t.”

 

Kara breathed a sound of amusement. “Yeah, I really am.”

 

Lena relented for just a moment and pushed up into her elbows. Kara was languid and open, and quite possibly looking the happiest that Lena had ever seen her. Her freckled cheeks were pink and her lips were thoroughly kissed. She was _beautiful_.

 

“Is this real?”

 

Kara grinned. “ _Is this just fantasy?_ ”

 

“Stoppit.”

 

“ _Caught in a landslide, no-mphf-_ “

 

Lena cut her impromptu karaoke off with another kiss as Kara laughed against her lips. When she could still feel her threatening to keep singing she pushed her hand down between them and pressed her fingers against her. Kara gasped softly against her mouth and her hips rose gently up to meet Lena’s fingers as she found her clit. Kara melted into her again and soon she was breathing fast as her fingers slipped over her in slow steady circles. She came against her fingers with a breathless moan, hips jumping into her hand as she pulled her flush to her front. Lena tugged at her lip with her teeth and then soothed her with her tongue when her hips jumped again.

 

“Real?”

 

Kara huffed a throaty laugh again and kissed her until she had to pull back for a proper breath.

 

“I don’t think I’m dreaming, so yeah.” She grinned again, breathless. “Not fantasy.”

 

“I will kick you out.” Lena murmured into her lips.

 

“No, you won’t.”

 

It was Lena’s turn to smile. “No, I won’t.”

 

“Good. Wanna go on a date?”

 

Lena propped herself up on her elbows again, a thick lock of hair falling from her messy bun and a wry grin tugging at her lips.

 

“We’re really doing this backwards, aren’t we?”

 

Kara shrugged and trailed the pads of her fingers in long loops up to Lena’s shoulder blades, down to her hips where the thin sheet just barely covered her, and then back up again. She looked relaxed and content and Lena wanted to kiss her again. So she did. After another long moment Kara slanted her mouth to press a kiss into the corner of her mouth.

 

“What do you say, Miss Luthor?”

 

Lena tilted her face again and stole another kiss that made Kara draw her closer. She pulled back just enough to give her answer, her lips brushed against Kara’s as warm breath washed over her chin.

 

“Yes. Tomorrow?”

 

Kara rolled her onto her back with barely a jostle and stole Lena’s breath again as her hand slipped low.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

The hole in Lena’s chest was gone. There was nothing but sunlight.

 

* * *

 

“Kara?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What does _im ehl te zil_ mean?”

 

“...you _remember_ that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“It roughly means _star of my night_.”

 

“...”

 

“Lena, are you okay-wait, _are you crying_?”

 

“...maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Lena thumbed through her emails, typed out a few quick responses, flagged four, and made some notes regarding one that she would have to dig into her laptop’s hard drive to answer. Her day had been _horrendous_ but she barely felt it, still too high in the clouds from the day before. She caught herself _almost_ humming earlier.

 

“ _Miss Luthor? Your thoughts?_ ”

 

She snapped back to her conference call, having zoned out when the other men on the line had started arguing over useless semantics.

 

“You’ve had my thoughts, gentlemen. I’m not here to argue over petty logistics.”

 

There was a mix of scandalized titters and guffaws at her dry tone.

 

“ _Miss Luthor, it is paramount that we confirm these details!_ ”

 

There was another round of disgruntled objections and one of _My GOD man, I want to take my lunch!_ Lena allowed herself a quiet sigh that _might_ have gotten picked up by her phone, but she was too annoyed with them to care.

 

“For fear of Gerald’s stomach digesting itself,” She paused for another guffaw, “-I move to end our meeting here and we can reschedule a follow-up later this week.”

 

There was a shout of _SECONDED!_ from Gerald, the famished man in question, and another round of titters and guffaws. Lena rolled her eyes.

 

 _Men_.

 

“All in favor?”

 

There was a chorus of _aye_.

 

“Opposed?”

 

A single annoyed huff.

 

“Motion carries. Thank you, gentlemen, for an _enlightening_ discussion.”

 

There was a quiet _Hardly_ . and another round of snickers. Lena _did_ smile at that. At least she hadn’t been the only one annoyed.

 

“Meeting is adjourned until later this week. Please submit your schedules so that we can promptly set up another call.”

 

“ _Thank you, Miss Luthor. Now if you’ll excuse me, there is a lovely flank steak calling my name.”_

 

Gerald rang off and Lena bid her own quick farewell before jabbing the _end call_ button. Merciful silence filled her office and she sighed in relief. She checked her watch and scrunched her nose in annoyance when she noticed it was nearly six. The meeting had eaten up a solid two hours. She stood from her desk and reached for the ceiling in a full body stretch. The ache in her back eased and she groaned softly when she felt her spine realign. In fact she felt _great_ , but a large part of that was due to the _discussions_ from the day before. Lena blushed again as she recalled her time with Kara.

 

Kara her _girlfriend_.

 

Lena shook herself out of her thoughts that were rapidly spiraling into something more inappropriate and decided to take a short walk around the top floor of L-Corp. She was expecting a call from Kara closer to 6:30 and decided she had some time to kill. There was a small stack of paperwork that needed to be reviewed, but that could wait until later that evening. Her heels echoed across the glossy floor and the translucent glass door pulled open with a soft shushing sound. Lena stopped short in the doorway as her heart leapt giddily into her throat.

 

“Hi!”

 

Kara sprang from her chair, looking a little frumpy from a long day but just as bright and sunny as her usual self. But there was a different air about her. She was exuding warmth and assurance and Lena wanted to kiss her, but didn’t while Jess was still there. Well, she _could_ , but it wasn’t something that they hadn’t talked about yet. Also curious cameras were a thing. Lime light? No thank you.

 

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers has been keeping me company for the past twenty minutes. I would have let her in but your meeting was still ongoing.” Jess provided helpfully, watching them with quickly growing realization as her hand snuck to the drawer that her personal phone was in.

 

Lena just grinned as Kara approached, unable to tear her eyes from her. “Of course, Jess. I think I’ll call it a day. Kara, come in, I need to gather my things.”

 

Kara followed her into her office with a quick wave to the increasingly excited Jess, who at this point was blatantly scrambling for her phone, professionalism be damned. Lena was sure she would have ripped her drawer out of her desk and screamed had she not been in the office when Lena reached out and offered her hand to Kara-who gladly took it. The door closed quietly behind Kara just as Jess whispered shouted-

 

“ _NIA, YOU WERE RIGHT-”_

 

Kara bit back a laugh, glancing back at the door as it swished shut, but nearly tripped when Lena tugged firmly on her hand.

 

“ _Oop-_ ”

 

Kara caught herself from bumping into her, but Lena was already pulling her in for a kiss. The fingers laced through hers tightened and Kara’s mouth was soft and warm against hers, tasting like sugar. Lena allowed herself a few more quick kisses and then pulled away, grinning smugly as Kara stood there dazed. She reached up and thumbed away the hint of lipstick that had transferred to her lip.

 

“Hi.”

 

Kara blinked, still dazed. “Hi.”

 

“Let me shut everything down and gather my things.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Lena stepped in close again and straightened Kara’s collar. “How’s it going, Supergirl?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lena laughed brightly and left Kara, her _girlfriend_ , standing in the middle of her office. By the time she had made it back to her desk Kara managed to shake herself out of her kiss-inflicted stupor.

 

“That wasn’t fair.”

 

Lena quirked a brow at her and slid into her chair. “When have I even played fair, darling?”

 

Kara opened and shut her mouth a few times as she searched for an answer. “I mean there was that one time but I’m not gonna say it because we’re around a lot of technology that could record me.”

 

Lena blushed. “The one with the suction-?”

 

“ _Shhh!!_ ”

 

Lena laughed and quickly saved and closed out of her programs as Kara flapped her hands at her, her face redder than a firetruck. Lena decided to relent for now because there _was_ a security camera in her office. It didn’t have sound but a talented lip-reader would be able to pick out the words she formed. She had made sure to delete the footage and loop in an hour of her working from that _one_ time Kara had visited last fall, but she wasn’t keen on doing that _every time_ she visited her office. She’d do what was required but the less evidence of tampering in her office’s security footage, the better. Even if it meant a lost moment with Kara. There would always be more.

 

Lena threw her purse together, eyed the stack of paperwork still left on her desk, and in a spur of the moment decision, she left it where it was. Logically, leaving her work at the office was a _totally_ healthy thing to do. Plus, with Kara, she wouldn’t have the attention or energy to spare for it. She slung her purse onto her shoulder and pulled her phone out.

 

“Do we need a car?”

 

“No, it’s only about three blocks away.” Kara answered, already back pedalling towards the door and slipping Lena’s jacket from the coat tree. “And it’s pleasant out, I thought the fresh air would be nice.”

 

“Hmm. I _suppose_ I could use the exercise.” She mused with a teasing tone, endlessly pleased when Kara blushed again.

 

“If you want more exercise I have no problem helping with that.” She murmured as she held out her jacket to slip into.

 

It was Lena’s turn to blush and she maneuvered her purse to let Kara help her into her jacket. “Maybe that can be an after-date activity.”

 

Kara tugged the door open as Lena turned off the lights. “I’d like to wear the red one from Amsterdam if that’s alright?”

 

Lena futilely tried to control her full body blush and mouthed a _yes_ right before she strode out the door. Jess stopped mid-sentence and pressed her phone flat to her chest with a _SLAP_ looking like a deer caught in headlights. A muffled _aaand there’s your boobs_ came from the phone and Lena bit back a laugh as her secretary schooled her face into her most professional placid look.

 

“Shall I wrap up for the evening, Miss Luthor?”

 

“Yes, and…” She paused and mentally ran through her schedule for the next day before thinking of Kara wearing the red double-sided strap-on. Thinking of what she wanted her to do with it and how much time- she shook herself from her thoughts with an awkward clearing of her throat. Kara stifled a laugh. “-and push my seven-thirty to eight please. I won’t be in at my usual seven.”

 

Kara didn’t react further except to pretend to be interested by something on her phone.

 

“Very good, Miss Luthor. Is that all?”

 

“Yes, thank you Jess. Have a good evening.” She held her hand out for Kara. “You too, Nia.”

 

A muffled _Hi Lenaaaa-_ came from Jess’s blouse and Kara snorted. She felt warm slender fingers lace with hers again and she started into motion, tugging Kara willfully with her to the main elevator that led to the lobby. She bumped her shoulder into Kara’s and ducked her head to hide her grin when a kiss was pressed into the side of her head. Lena decided g-rated PDA around trusted people would be acceptable. She _was_ the CEO, after all. Somewhere behind them there was more enthusiastic whispering and the sound of Jess taking off in the opposite direction in a _click-clack_ of heels but not before pausing to, what Lena guessed due to the sudden tinny screech, was to show Nia through facetime. Kara gave the firetruck a run for its money again and Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she pressed the down button next to the sliding metal doors of the elevator.

 

“So tell me about this place?”

 

Kara’s thumb smoothed over her knuckle in a soothing pattern. “It’s a french bistro called _Lenôtre_ . _Amazing_ seafood dishes and pastries _and_ I would argue one of the best apple tarts I’ve ever tasted outside of France.”

 

“High praise from someone who travels so broadly.” Lena teased.

 

Kara rolled her eyes as a smile turned up the corners of her lips. “It’s also family run, and um, Supergirl knows them.”

 

“Well, then it must _really_ be good.”

 

The elevator dinged and Lena pulled her into the car. Kara let her and stepped close to push the button for the lobby, pressing a chase kiss to the corner of her mouth.

 

“I think you’ll really like it.”

 

Lena reached up and smoothed her collar, feeling like her chest was stuffed full of warm sunlight. Kara smiled and her blue eyes sparkled with affection. Lena tugged her close, grinning as warm breath puffed against her chin. _Perhaps_ the CEO approved g-rated PDA should include kisses. A lovely addendum.

 

“It sounds _perfect_.”


End file.
